To Be Only Yours
by Zorrander2012
Summary: "I wish I was stronger," Kagome whispered into the night. "I wish I had someone who loved me for me," She pleaded to the stars. Little did she know, her wishes were about to come true by a Taiyoukai who has secretly been in love with her for as long as he can remember. Will this new-found romance have a chance to blossom or will evil destroy any chance they have together.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

_Hello To all, This is going to be my first big fanfic to date. I decided to post the first chapter to see what you guys think. I accept all comments and reviews. I do not own Inuyasha, just have an obsession with Sesshoumaru and Kagome LOL._

**Edited by:StoryBeta (THANK YOU)**

**Chapter 1:Practice Makes Perfect**

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha kissed what he loves the most; dirt.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha growled from the crater he was buried in.

"That's for hitting Shippo, And for calling me a wench!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked at the scene before them shaking their heads with disapproving looks at the half-demon wondering when he will ever learn not to make her mad.

"Hey wench are you trying to kill me?!" Inuyasha cursed finally getting up after the spell of the necklace worn off. Kagome could feel a headache setting in as her miko powers were trying to come to the surface. "Oh it would be nice to purify his sorry behind to hell," Kagome thought. But decided against it and calmed herself, after a few minutes she felt her powers receding back into her body.

Shippo saw this and was a little scared because anyone with half a brain knows when Kagome's miko powers flare up, you should just stay out of her way.

"Mama, are you ok?" Shippo asked, hoping that she wouldn't go back home because of Inuyasha's stupid mouth.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine," Kagome told Shippo as she glared daggers at Inuyasha.

"You're not going home again are you?" Shippo asked her sounding a little sad.

"No honey, 'I'm not going home". Kagome promised Shippo.

Kagome decided it was best to go and blow of some steam before she sat Inuyasha to the lowest part of hell because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. She reached inside of her big yellow bag and grabbed her CD player.

"Sango," Kagome called out to the demon slayer without looking up from her bag. Sango was now cleaning her Hiraikotsu, she looked up at Kagome.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked worried that Inuyasha was getting ready to do something stupid again.

"I need to talk to you in private, you too Miroku," Kagome calls to the monk.

"Okay Kagome,"Miroku said.

Curious to see what Kagome needed to talk to them about away from Inuyasha they followed after Kagome until she thought that she was out of Inuyasha's hearing range, lord knows she didn't need to hear his mouth.

She knew her friends were always there to support her in any decisions she made so she knew that she could depend on them to help her.

Kagome was lost in thought that she didn't realize that Sango and Miroku were waiting on her to say something. "I was wondering if you guys could train me," Kagome asked nervously.

"Miroku, could you help me with my miko powers? "Sango, you could help with my combat skills in learning how to use different weapons," Kagome asked them and waited on bated breath to what their answer would be.

Little did they know a set of amber eyes were watching the three from cover of the trees.

Kagome Higurashi.

The feisty little miko who melted the ice around the heart of The Lord Of The West, he still don't know how it happened, but he was glad that it did. Kagome; the girl now turned woman who was loving, compassionate, caring who has the biggest heart that any human or youkai could ever imagine.

She gave of herself unconditionally and sacrificed without a moment's hesitation. Kagome .The woman who stood up to him, The Killing Perfection, without an ounce of fear, to protect the ones that she cares about even that lowly half-breed Inuyasha; even though he has broken heart repeatedly. She still forgave him.

Yes watching from the shadow for all these months has giving him great insight to who Kagome really is and what kind of person she. The one he would have to be his mate, at any cost.

Sesshomaru was broken from his thoughts when he heard the demon slayer speak.

" Well first we need to get you a sword of your own," Sango mentioned." Also Miroku knows a Priestess named Tsasuki who is very skilled with miko powers, she could have you master your powers in no time." Sango said.

_'Maybe I could help her,' Sesshomaru thought_ as he started to come out the shadows.

'This is so great with Miroku and Sango's help I will be stronger than Kikyo and Inuyasha will have to see I'm the better choice,' Kagome thought. Kagome and the others were just starting to talk about when they should start her training and what days to do it since Inuyasha likes to run them ragged looking for the jewel shard.

Before that could happen they all felt a strong demonic aura headed their way, which could only be one person; Sesshomaru.

"He is coming from the direction of the well," Miroku told the others.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and Sango tightly gripped her Hiraikotsu they saw Sesshomaru walking their way. With their eyes trained on Sesshomaru and weapons at the ready, they waited to see what he will do.

They knew he wouldn't intentionally harm them but it's not like they had pleasant encounters running into him in the past. As he was just a few paces away from them, Kagome notice something wasn't right. When she took a closer look at Sesshomaru's face she noticed it wasn't the emotionless mask that he always wore but a more relaxed one.

'I think I'm seeing things,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Monk, Slayer, lower your weapons, I mean you no harm," he spoke to the two standing with Kagome, while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome thought mentally trying not to squirm under the demon lord's gaze.

Sesshomaru just stood there waiting to see what they might say to him but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome.

_'Kami she is so beautiful,' he thought._

Kagome saw the demon lord's gaze roam over her body almost like a physical caress and she felt herself shiver from the intensity of it. The silence was becoming too much for Kagome so she decide to be the one to speak. "What do we owe the honor of this visit, Lord Sesshomaru?"she asked as she bowed to him.

'She knows her manners well,' he smiled inwardly to himself.

"This Sesshomaru heard you speaking with the monk and the slayer about training yourself to become stronger. Is this what you wish Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears; he called her by her name. Not "miko", "filthy human", or "wench". 'Wow, I think I he must have a fever,' Kagome concluded as she felt herself starting to blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku were flabbergasted by what was happening to The Lord of The West and Kagome. Almost every time when they have ran into him he was always so cold and emotionless. This side of Sesshomaru was kind of unnerving and it made them feel a little uneasy.

He could feel the change of emotions play through the monk and the demon slayer, and he couldn't be mad at them for it. After all he has done when Inuyasha and his group crossed his path, with trying to kill them, but namely Inuyasha; he knew they wouldn't be so calm in his presence, at least, not yet. "You two can relax," he stated to the monk and the demon slayer. "You should know if I wanted you dead it would have happened," They could detect no lies in his words so Miroku and Sango lowered their weapons.

"So why are you here?" Sango spoke up. Miroku and Kagome waited for Sesshomaru answer, for him to show up like this all of a sudden felt suspicious.

"I would like to join your group and help with Kagome's training," he told them truthfully.


	2. Sesshoumaru's Other Side

**_Flashback:_**

**_"So why are you here?" Sango spoke up. Miroku and Kagome waited for Sessh_****_ō_****_maru's answer, for him to show up like this all of a sudden felt suspicious. "I would like to join your group and help with Kagome's training." he told them truthfully._**

**Edited by:StoryBeta (THANK YOU)**

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Other Side**

Miroku felt like he was in a dream land and no one could or would blame him. The Lord of the West, The Killing Perfection; the all-powerful Tai Youkai who couldn't stand humans and hates his half-brother with every fiber of his being was asking to join their group.

'Must have been hit by Sango too much.' Miroku thought and looked over to Sango and Kagome, who pretty much wore the same expression as Miroku. He felt like he needed to ask the question that was probably going through Sango's and Kagome's minded as well. "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku stepped forward from his place next to Sango, hoping the question he asks the demon lord wouldn't leave him being dismembered. Sesshomaru could smell the nervous energy coming from the monk and it slightly aggravated him. Though he knew it was to be expected, so he decided he should help put the monk and the other two at ease.

"Monk, please just Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stated with a small smile. 'For the love of kami Sesshōmaru is smiling! We must be in a different reality.' though Miroku. He didn't have time to think on Sesshomaru sudden change in behavior, realizing that the demon lord was waiting on him to say what he needed to say. "Sesshomaru, why would you want to join us?" Miroku asked. "We all know you hate humans." he added.

Sesshomaru took a moment to think about the monk's words, and shook it off as quickly as the thought came. "I don't hate all humans." Sesshomaru answered honestly as he took a quick glance at Kagome; this did not go unnoticed by Sango. "You, the demon slayer, and Kagome are worthy of my respect, besides Kagome will be the key for the destruction of the vile hanyou Naraku." Sesshomaru said with an icy edge to his voice. "But in truth there are some events that have occurred that has made me change my perspective on certain things and I feel that with our combined efforts towards Kagome's training and crushing Naraku; this nightmare can finally be over." 'And soon I can have my mate.' he added silently to himself.

The three took in Sesshomaru's words and decided that he was being forthcoming and honest. Also, with Sesshomaru being as powerful as he was, Kagome will be a force to be reckoned with in no time, and finally be ready to fulfill her destiny as the Shikon Miko. "I'm okay with Sesshomatu joining the group." Kagome finally got her brain to work and tried to get use to this new Sesshomaru. It's not every day Sesshomaru smiles and talks to humans and EVEN give humans any type of respect at all! "But you know Inuyasha is not going to be too thrilled with having you in the group," Kagome reminded him.

She knows he is going to blow his top when he finds out Sesshomaru is in the group and will try to fight and kill him. "Kagome just let me deal with the half-breed." Sesshomaru asked. "Even I do not care about what he thinks or how he might react. I will not, though, have him come down on anyone in this group because of how he feels to me. "Especially not Kagome." Sesshomaru said to everyone and took another look at Kagome.

'There goes that look again.' she thought to herself. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was being honest and was speaking from the heart, but she is from the future and experiences have taught her that people just don't up and change. On the other hand she knew she shouldn't just jump to conclusions. "If Sesshomaru has turned over a new leaf, then maybe we should give him a chance."

Kagome said to Sango and Miroku. "If Kagome trusts you to let you in the group, then so will I." Sango spoke. "You have my vote." Miroku chimed in trying to cop a feel of Sango's behind. Sango felt a chill go down her spine and turns toward Miroku, and sure enough she saw his hand mere inches from her rear end. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed, and then proceeded to knock Miroku out with Hiraikotsu. "Maybe we should make our way back to camp." Kagome suggested.

"Ok Kagome and we will get started on your training in the morning." Sango told her and turned to Sesshomaru. "Kagome will need a sword of her own and a new set of bow and arrows. I know you probably have amazing weapons in your castle Sesshomaru. Maybe, you can find something weapons suitable for Kagome." Sango added. "I would have to leave now to get to my castle for the weapons, so I can get back here in reasonable time." Sesshomaru nodded his head to the demon slayer.

As saying he agreed to get what Kagome needed to begin her training tomorrow. "Monk, you shall come with me, the Priestess Tsasuki you speak of lives on the outskirts of the Western Lands." he told Miroku. "You can go and I will stay and protect the women." Miroku said inching closer to Sango. SMACK! A loud echo resonated through the area, Miroku, now the proud owner of a Sango handprint across his right cheek "The only one who needs protecting is us from you." Sango said through clenched teeth and gave Miroku a cold look that could rival Sesshomaru's cold glare. "Sango my love, my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku grinned nervously.

"Miroku why don't you go with Sesshomaru before you won't have a hand to do anything with." Kagome told him, trying to hide her laughter from Sango who looked like she was bent on murdering Miroku. "Good idea Lady Kagome." he squeaked out and jumped on Sesshomaru youkai cloud. The two were gone before you could blink. Kagome and Sango agreed that it was time to go back to camp, knowing Inuyasha was probably fuming and wondering where she and the others were while most likely hitting Shippo or threatening to skin him alive.

Sango told her that she will have half a day of miko training with her spiritual powers. For the afternoon, she would practice her archery and in the night she would do swordsmanship and hand to hand combat with herself and Sesshōmaru. Kagome was so excited to get started that she was silently wishing that tonight was tomorrow.

They were both so caught up with the plans for tomorrow they didn't notice the little girl holding a mirror.

**TBC**

_Uh oh This looks like trouble, how do you all think this will play out...Read more to find out!_

  
**_Next Chapter Installment: _**

_Kagome discovers that she has more power than she believes, Inuyasha's reaction to Sesshomaru joining the group, and Kikyo's appearance_.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Now the first two chapters had a lot of talking between Sesshomaru and the other three, but it shows how I wanted him to be, Sesshomaru is always portrayed in stories as a cold-hearted jerk who later in the stories gains back the ability to love and have a heart. I wanted him to already be the nice guy, the demon lord with the other side that they never seen. I don't own Inuyasha; I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome.**_

_Flashback:_

_Kagome and Sango agreed that it was time to go back to camp, knowing Inuyasha was probably fuming and wondering where she and the others were while most likely hitting Shippo or threatening to skin him alive. Sango told her that she will have half a day of miko training with her spiritual powers. For the afternoon, she would practice her archery and in the night she would do swordsmanship and hand to hand combat with herself and Sesshomaru. Kagome was so excited to get started that she was silently wishing that tonight was tomorrow. They were both so caught up with the plans for tomorrow they didn't notice the little girl holding a mirror._

**Edited by:StoryBeta**

**Chapter 3: All hell breaks loose**

"So Sesshomaru has decided to join Inuyasha's little group." Naraku spoke with glee. Naraku could hardly contain his excitement at what he had just learned, it was a good move to send Kanna with her mirror to spy on Inuyasha's pathetic little group. He knew with whatever he planned, it would have to be flawless with no room for error.

Naraku knew he can pretty much take care of Inuyasha and the other humans, but with Sesshomaru in the group he can make things a lot more complicated than they have to be. "Kagura." Naraku called. "Yes Naraku?" she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "I have a mission for you. I want you to take a horde of demons and Kohaku and set up a surprise attack on the group." Naraku ordered. 'Let's see how they handled this.' he thought as his evil laugh echoes throughout the darkness of his castle.

**(Back at the campsite**)

Kagome and Sango enter the campsite quickly to help save Shippo from Inuyasha's wrath. When they saw that Inuaysha had Shippo by the tail and had started to whack him on his little head repeatedly. "OW that hurt!" The little fox demon cried out squirming in Inuyasha's grip.

"Well that's what you get for call me stupid, you little shrimp." Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha so busy beating up Shippo that he didn't notice Kagome standing their looking at Inuyasha like she was going to sit him to the far ends of the Earth and Sango didn't look any better.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sweet voice, A little too sweet for Inuyasha's liking. He turned around to see Kagome and Sango glaring at him. "Kagome...Ah you see…" Inuyasha babbled out knowing what was coming. "Inuyasha." Kagome said once again, "SIT BOY!" Once again.

Inuyasha found himself eating dirt, but that didn't stop him from letting out a string of some rather nasty words at Kagome. "Stupid wench." he said from the larger crater he was in. "I'm sorry did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as he was starting get up. "Nothing." he growled out.

"Are you ok honey?" Kagome asked the little fox demon who was crying and was sporting a rather nice sized bump on his head. "Mommy, Inuyasha hit me because I was defending you." Shippo admitted looking over to Inuyasha and sticking out his tongue. "What did Inuyasha say?" Kagome asked him.

She pretty much knew what Shippo would say but wanted to hear it for herself. "He said you were worthless and could never be better than Kikyo." Shippo told her holding back tears from the hit on his head. . This had Sango in tears and angry, she knew the dead priestess was always a sore spot for Kagome. Sango thought it was time to step in and put the half demon in his place, usually she would stay out of it and try to let Kagome handled it, "INUYASHA!"

Sango roared. This sounded pretty impressive for a human. She was about to charge Inuyasha to knock him on his behind when, a lightning bolt of pink energy shot passed her head to hit Inuyasha square in the chest. Sango turned around the camp at Kagome who was body was glowing in a purple aura and her eyes were red. "Kagome?" Sango called to her friend worried for her.

Kagome turned her head to look at Sango but it was like she wasn't really seeing her. Kagome had no idea where this power came from. But when Shippo told her about what Inuyasha said, something inside of snapped. For so long all she wanted was for Inuyasha to feel the same way she do, to see that the dead priestess meant more harm than good to everyone she is around.

For 4 years she put up with Inuyasha degrading her, always saying she wasn't stronger than Kikyo and never will be; stood by him even though he always snuck off to go see her late in the night. Which he thought she was too stupid to know about and even when she promises to never leave his side. Crying herself to sleep at night, wondering why Inuyasha didn't want her.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone crying and she saw Shippo hiding behind Sango, looking at her with fear in her eyes. 'I don't want my son scared of me, I need to calm down.' Kagome told herself and she felt her powers receding into herself once again.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked taking a cautious step toward Kagome, not trying to upset her more than she already was. "Yes Sango, but where did that power come from?" She asked out loud. Kagome and Sango heard Inuyasha groaning in pain and when he got up he had major scorched marks on most of his upper body. "Why, you stupid little bitch!" Inuyasha growled. Baring his fangs at Kagome, he was about to charge at her and Sango when they all saw demons coming out of nowhere charging at them. It was well over 1,000 and counting.

Then out of the darkness near the other side of the camp stood Kagura with Kohaku and Kanna. "Well, let's have some fun shall we?" Kagura laughed as she opened her fan and released her attack. "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" she called out "I deal with you later wench." Inuyasha spat out at Kagome and unsheathed Tetusaiga.

While Sango came to Inuyasha to help him with the massive amounts of demons heading their way, they failed to notice Kanna sneaking behind Kagome with her mirror and she started to pull Kagome's soul in. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" they heard Kagome scream and turned around just as Kagome's eyes went lifeless and she fell to the ground.

**TBC**

_Jeez if Kikyo isn't trying to take poor Kagome's soul then it's Kanna and that damn mirror, will Sango and Inuyasha be able to save Kagome before it's too late and will Sesshomaru and Miroku make it back in time to help?_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Kikyo will make a appearance in the next chapter instead of this one and Kagome and Sesshomaru will get to know each other better and hears about what happened between him and Kagome. So he decides with Miroku and Sango's help to teach him a lesson._


	4. In The Nick Of Time

_Flashback:_

_While Sango came up to Inuaysha's left to help him with the massive amounts of demons heading their way they failed to notice Kanna sneaking behind Kagome with her mirror and she started to pull Kagome's soul in._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME," they heard Kagome scream and turned around just as Kagome's eyes went lifeless and she fell to the ground._

_Edited by:StoryBeta( I wanted to give a shout out to StoryBeta for helping me edit my story Thanks)_

**Chapter 4: In The Nick of Time  
**  
"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, as two snake demons descended toward her. Sango started to fight through several large demons to get to Kagome, but it seemed like when she took out at least five, five more would pop up in their place and she was starting to panic knowing that Kagome didn't have a lot of time.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha roared and took out a large number of demons, but it seemed like that it didn't make a difference. 'Damn it, she doesn't have a lot of time.' he thought, trying to fight his way back towards Kagome and picked up the pace when he heard her heart beat starting to fade.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kagura laughed at Sango and Inuyasha's dilemma as they try to rescue their friend. They were largely outnumbered and to make matters worse, every time one of them thought they would reach her, Kagura would use her dance of blades to keep them back. Kilala was down from being poisoned by a dragon demon and Shippo couldn't help, he would just be in the way.

'No it can't end like this!' Sango screamed in her mind. "NOT LIKE THIS!" Sango shouted and got back into the battle with renewed energy. Regardless of how tired she was, she knew Kagome needed her and she would not let her friend down. If you were looking at the battle from the outside, it looks like a full blooded demoness was slaughtering everything in her path instead of a demon slayer.

Nothing stood a chance against her as she fought with everything she had. Inuyasha saw Sango making her way toward Kagome and Kanna when he notice a small group of low level demons and Kohaku were coming from behind and she wouldn't be able to see them in time.

"SANGO LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha screamed to Sango and rushed past the demon he was fighting to get to Sango before it was too late. Sango turned to the sound of Inuyasha's voice and felt a sharp pain in her side, she looked down to see her brother's scythe stick out the side of her arm. It was in very deep and she knew if she pulled it out right away she would bleed out and loose too much blood before she could blink. So she grabbed the chain to his scythe pulling him to her and sends a swift kick to the side of his head effectively knocking him out cold.

"Sango, get down!" Inuyasha shouted Sango got down just in time when Inuyasha used Wind Scar to slaughter another large wave of demons that were trying to surround them and turns to Kanna to deal the death blow to save Kagome.

Kagura saw what Inuyasha was trying to do and she wasn't having it, she raised her fan to do her dance of the dragons. But was stopped when an arrow whizzed by her head. Not less than twenty feet away stood Kikyo with another arrow notched and aimed at Kagura's head. "If anyone takes my copy's soul it's going to be me!" Kikyo told Kagura with a voice full of venom. Kagura looked at the arrow that was notched in Kikyo's bow and though that Kikyo would take the killing shot, but when she saw Kikyo turn her aim , she knew what Kikyo was planning to do so she whistle called more demons to aid her and sent them to attack Kikyo.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo from across the battlefield and couldn't believe his eyes; he was actually amazed that she came to help them. He saw more demons coming and saw that they were heading towards Kikyo. He knew that he wouldn't make it to her in time and thought that it was all over, that Naraku would win after all until he heard. "WIND TUNNEL!","LIGHTINING OF THE DRAGONS!" Inuyasha and Kikyo looked toward the God Tree to see Sesshomaru and Miroku working together effectively dispatching the rest of the demons.

When the demons were gone Inuyasha took the opportunity to charge a Wind Scar at Kagura. "SHOOT THE DAMN ARROW!" Sesshomaru bellowed at Kikyo. Kikyo took her aim at Kanna and let the arrow fly. It glowed in miko powers and instead of killing Kanna like everyone thought it would do, she shattered Kanna's mirror and all the souls inside her mirror were released. The largest of the souls, which was Kagome's, followed back inside of her to where it belongs.

Sesshomaru eyes bled red seeing Kagome on the ground like that and his beast wanted blood. **"THEY HURT MATE! THEY SHALL DIE!"** His beast roared from inside Sesshomaru's mind and he couldn't agree more and he charged Kagura. Before he could spill blood a large gust of wind swept through the area. When the wind cleared Kagura was on a large feather with Kohaku and Kanna**. "COME BACK HERE!" **Sesshomaru roared into the sky at Kagura.

"Maybe some other time." Kagura laughed and flew away. "Why did you help us?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo "Don't be foolish I didn't help you because I wanted to. I helped because with my copy dead it wouldn't help me." Kikyo said. In an as-a-matter-of-fact voice and was lifted away by her soul collectors.

After the battle was over everyone went back to Kaede's Hut, Miroku was able removed Kohaku's scythe with Kaede's help and treated Sango's arm, while Kagome was on a mat inside of the hut. After having her soul out of her body for so long she would need lots of rest to recover, Kaede told them. After seeing that Kagome was okay Sesshomaru made his way to leave the hut when he was stopped by Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here Lord Ice prick?" Inuyasha said growling showing his fangs. Miroku and Kaede heard the two brothers from inside the hut and Miroku forgot that Inuyasha didn't know that Sesshomaru was in the group now.

'Inuyasha is going to be furious.' Miroku thought sadly. "Well jerk off ?!" Inuyasha said with his hand around the hilt of the Tensaiga Sesshomaru looked at the half breed with a smile that chilled Inuyasha to the bones when he said. "I have joined your group." Sesshomaru stated trying to laugh at the hanyou's priceless expression. "WHAT THE HELL!" was the only thing that could be heard for miles around.

**TBC**

_Woo Wee! Inuyasha is downright angry. so how will this be played out between the two brothers, and how will Sesshomaru reacted to Sango news of how Kagome almost losing her soul due to Inuyasha and what will Naraku have in stored for them. (Lightning of the Dragons is my version of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike)_

**Next Chapter Installment:  
**  
_The duel of the two brothers, Sango's Confession, and Naraku's new evil scheme!_


	5. Wake Up Kagome!

_**Ok guys these three upcoming chapters that I have plan to posted to my story will be having Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting closer and I will turning Inuyasha into the bad guy and Kikyo will have a major part to play with that. Durning these three chapters Kagome will began her training. I don't own Inuyasha, just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome**_

_Flashback:_

_Sesshoumaru looked at the half breed with a smile that chilled Inuyasha to the bones when he said._

_"I have joined your group," Sesshoumaru stated trying to laugh at the hanyou's priceless expression._

_"WHAT THE HELL,"_

_was the only thing that could be heard for miles._

**_Chapter 5: Wake Up Kagome!_**

"I don't think so." YOU BASTARD. Inuyasha roared at Sesshoumaru charging him with Tensaiga high in thew air. Inuyasha wouldn't trust Sesshoumaru as far as he would like to throw his sorry ass.

Sesshoumaru countered Inuyasha's blows with ease seeing how the half demon swung with no technique or grace, he just kept coming like a wide orge swing a club. Sesshoumaru knew that he could easily take Inuyasha down with no effort on his part or simply kill him. But he knew that wouldn't see so well with Kagome and he could not have her crying over the half breed.

"Cease this foolishness at once, half demon." Sesshoumaru growled at Inuaysha. Punching him in the face, sending him flying into several trees.

**BOOM.**

Was all that could be heard from Inuyasha's impact with the three Sesshourmaru send him throught. Sesshoumaru thought that might put him down or knock him out cold, but was proving wrong when he saw Inuyasha get up from the rubble. Inuyasha was sporting a large gash on his forehead and from the sound of his breathing Inuyasha knew he at least broken 3 of the half demon's ribs.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Lord Asshole. Inuyasha sneered grabbing Tensaiga to charge Sesshoumaru once again.

Sesshoumaru knew he was gonna have to knock him out cold or kill him and he really didn't want to kill him, but he will defend himself and do what he must. He never lost the half breed and he will lose to him now.

(**Inside Kaede's Hut/Kagome's Dream)**

**_"Kagome," she heard a voice call out to her , but she didn't know were it was coming from._**

**_"Who's there," Kagome called out into the darkness, scared wondering where the hell she was. Wishing that she could wake up._**

**_"Hello. Who is there." Kagome called out again. There was nothing but silence, until she was surrounded by pink light and she heard chanting the light was so powerful she had lto shut her eyes against it._**

**_"It's okay child, open your eyes." said the voice_**

**_Kagome couldn't sense any evil so she did what was asked and opened her eyes to see the leegendary priestess Midoriko standing before her, and Kagome couldn't be nothing but humble at the sheer power she felt radiating from Midoriko._**

**_"Midoriko," Kagome spoke ._**

**_"Yes you know I'm the legendary priestess who has been fighting inside the Shikon No Tama for over a century." Midoriko told her._**

**_"Am I dead. Why have I been brought here." Kagome asked a little scared by what was taking place._**

**_"No you are not dead. But I have brought you here to warned you, and to give some answers to the questions you have been seeking." Midoriko told her._**

**_"_****_But be understand I can only give you answers to certain to questions and others you will have to find the answers for yourself." Midoriko spoke truthfully._**

**_"Ok. Am I kikyo's reincarnation, and what was with that power I hit Inuyasha with." Kagome asked Midoriko. Hoping she will get some good answers._**

**_"No you are not the reicarnation of Kikyo. You are my reincarnation and the reincarnation of Setsuna the goddess of wheather and the seas." Midoriko told Kagome with a smile seiing how relieved she was that she didn't have no relation to Kikyo._**

**_"As far as the power goes. It was a part of your god powers trying to surface. Just like Setsuna, you powers are tied to your emotions and when control can destroy the greatest of evil. But when your emotions are out of control, you can cause great destruction to any and everything around you."_**

**_"So how will I be able to contol them," Kagome asked her trying to absorb everything Midoriko was telling her._**

**_"You need to join with the one who's heart you unknowing unthawed from it's icy prison," Midoriko said._**

**_"You mean Sesshoumaru," Kagome questioned, and saw Midoriko nod yes._**

**_"He has been in love with you for some time my dear Kagome. But he must admit this on his to you and you must allow him in to heal your own broken heart." Midoriko told her with a sad smile._**

**_"Broken heart. What do you mean Midoriko." Kagome asked her confuse by what she just said._**

**_"I'm sorry Kagome that all I can tell you when it comes to you and Sesshoumaru . But know it is vital for Sesshoumaru to tell you how he feels to melt the rest of the ice around his heart. He will play an important role for the destruction of Naraku."_**

**_"One more thing I must tell you before I have to leave. Be weary of the people you keep around you for thuey will join with Naraku against you." Midoriko told her and sense of foreboding came over Kagome._**

**_"How will I know who it is," Kagome asked_**

**_"I'm sorry I can't tell you that for I wil be changing events that were already set by the great kami's themselves." Midoriko said sadly as she held out her hands to Kagome._**

**_"Come here Kagome. I have something to give you." Midoriko said_**

**_As Kagome stood in front of Midoriko, Midorko raised her hands in front of Kagome chanting and when she was done Kagome was wearing a gold chain amulet with a ruby stone in the center._**

**_"I have to go now if you need to speak with me just put your hand over the ruby stone and call my name." Midoriko said with a soft smile._**

**_"Thank you Midoriko," Kagome said with a bow._**

**_"It time for you to wake up my child. Inuyasha is fighting Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru is restraining himself from hurting the half demon."_**

(Kaede's Hut-Present)

Kagome jolted out of sleep when she felt a set of hands stilling her, it was Sango.

"Are you okay Kagome. You scared us." Sango told her near tears and hugged Kagome and winced slighty because of her injured arm. Kagome took a look and from the wounded she knew it was Kohaku.

"Lady Kagome.I'm glad to see you are awake."Miroku said giving Kagome a gentle smile.

"Thank you Miroku. But what the hell happened." Kagome asked her friends. She saw them looking at her then to each other before Miroku spoke.

"Naraku set a surprise attack while me and Sesshoumaru were gone. Kagura, Kohaku along with the horde of demons were meant to distract Sango and Inuaysha, while Kanna surprise you from behind with her mirror to steal your soul." Miroku told her.

"Every time Inuaysha and Sango tried to get to you Kagura would interfere and she sent Kohaku after the Sango when she was close enough to try to save you from Kanna. Sesshoumaru sensed your fear and he grabbed me to race back here." Miroku added

"I was loosing to much blood from my brother's scthye in my a rm and I thought I was going to black and not be able to get to you. But before I could I saw Kikyo with an arrow aimed at Kagura but she shot Kanna's mirror and Sesshoumaru along with Miroku killed the remaining demons." Sango told her.

While Kagome was trying process everything Sango and Miroku was telling to tell her, she heard a loud boom from outside. She got up with Sango and Miroku behind her and ran to the door of Kaede's hut to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. But Inuyasha was doing more fighting than Sesshoumaru, from what Kagome saw Sesshoumamru was doing everything in his power to hurt Inuaysha.

"Wow he really has change. Back then Inuyasha would have been close to death fighting Sesshoumaru like he is now." Kagome thought

"I have to break this up." Kagome thought . She did the one thing she knew how to do.

**"SIT BOY,"** Kagome shouted . As she saw Inuaysha do a face plant into the ground. Before he could take another swing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turn to look at Kagome with a smile that stopped her heart.

"Thank the Kami's she ok." Sesshoumaru thought as he walked to her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru was so catch in eac others gazes that they didn't see Inuyasha getting up looking pissed as hell.

**"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER. YOU HEAR ME LORD ICE PRICK."** Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ingnored Inuyasha snide remarks and concentrated on the beauty before him. Beautiful shapphire eyes than any man can drown in,ebony tresses with a midnight look to them and full rosey pink lips that were oh so tempting to kiss. But he didn't wanted to scare her so he settle on the latter.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her

Kagome couldn't speak, let along say anything but stare at this oh so sexy god before her. Pale soft skin, with pierecing golden eyes that could hypnotize any woman and silky silver hair that most women in her time would kill for. But she knew Sesshoumaru want an answer so she gave him on.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Sesshoumaru ." Kagome said genuinitly placing a kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha was livid, Kagome was kissing Lord dickless and being all mushy toward him was making Inuaysha sick to his stomach.

"You must be really desperate. Pushing up on tight ass over here." Inuayasha sneered nodding his head in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sango was beyond angry, Inuyasha wanted to continue to put Kagome down when it was his fault that she almost died and he was suppose to be her so called protector. Yeah right.

"Inuyasha, **ENOUGH."** Sango turned on Inuaysha with a voice full of deadly promise.

"It's your fault that Kagome almost died. YOU the one who was suppose to be her protector, was the one who was hurting her the most." Sango spat at him.

"If you wasn't so busy degrading Kagome when it came to your clay pot bitch, than we would have the heads up on Kanna trying surprise Kagome and Kagura when she sent those demons after us. **SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY ANY MORE CRAP ABOUT KAGOME**." Sango screamed. Barely able to hold herself back from kicking the shit out of the hanyou. Thankfully Miroku was their to hold her back.

"Why you filthy little bitch," Inuaysha growled at Sango at Sango and was preparing to attack her when he was thrown back into a tree. Before he could fully get up he was being choked by a red eyed Sesshoumaru. He knew it was Sesshoumaru's beast that has taken over.

Sesshoumaru was trying to remind out of it when the demon slayer step forward to give the half breed a piece of his mind. But when she annouced that it was Inuaysha 's fault for Kagome almost dying his beast was unleashed and he didn't even try to stop him.

As Sesshoumaru help Inuyasha by his throat, he could smel the half breed's fear. It pleased him greatly and he released the poision in his claws.

"_**YOU SHALL DIE YOU WRETCHED FILTH**_"Sesshoumaru spat him. He drew his arm back for the deal the fatal below when he heard Kagome's voice called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru come back to me. Don't kill him,please." Kagome pleaded.

**TBC**

Talk about questions answer, Kagome the reincarnation of Midoriko and a goddess. Also I think a little romance is developing between Sesshou and Kags. But Kagome has bigger than to worry about now she knows someone close to her will join Naraku. Will Sesshoumaru listen to Kagome and spare Inuyasha's life.

**_Next Chapter Installment:_** Sesshoumaru's decision, , Kagome trains at Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome's power comes forth,and a bold move by Naraku. LOL!


	6. The Mercy of a Taiyoukai

_Everyone I'm back with the long awaited chapter 6. In this chapter and the ones following we get to explore more of the different sides of Sesshomaru and you will see a growth in all the characters as the story progress. I don't own Inuyasha, just in love with Sesshomaru and Kagome._

_Flashback:_

_Sesshomaru was trying to remain out of it when the demon slayer stepped forward to give the half breed a piece of her mind. But when she announced that it was Inuyasha's fault for Kagome almost, dying his beast was unleashed and he didn't even try to stop him. As Sessh__ō__maru held Inuyasha by his throat, he could smell the half breed's fear. It pleased him greatly and he released the poison in his claws. "__**YOU SHALL DIE YOU WRETCHED FILTH!" **__Sesshomaru spat him. He drew his arm back ready to deal the fatal blow when he heard Kagome's voice called out to him. "Sesshomaru come back to me. Don't kill him, please." Kagome pleaded._

**_Edited by:StoryBeta_**

**Chapter 6: The Mercy of a Taiyoukai**

Sesshomaru stopped his hand inches from Inuyasha's chest, his hand shaking with uncontrollable rage as he held himself back from killing the half-breed and his beast was not happy about it at all.

**'HE HURT MATE!**'His beast shouted at him. His beast wanted blood for the pain the half breed caused his master's mate and he did not understand why he stopped. **'KILL THE HALF BREED!' **He roared at Sesshomaru. '_Can't you not see? She is scared and upset. No matter how much he has hurt her. She is too forgiving.' _Sesshomaru told his beast. _'You know as well as I this will not sit well with Kagome. If we kill him, she will never forgive us. Is that what you want?' _Sesshomaru said trying to reason with his beast. _'Death is too easy for a coward like him. Don't worry he will suffer for what he has done. I will take everything he has and it will be by his doing. He will destroy himself.' _Sesshomaru pointed out.

His beast howled in anger as he gave in to what his master wanted but not without a warning. **'IF HE HURTS MATE AGAIN, I WILL KILL HIM.' **His beast growled in Sesshomaru's mind. "Agreed." He told his beast. Kagome and the other saw Sesshomaru's eyes switch from gold to red and then back again.

Kagome knew he was arguing with his beast, she knew his beast was probably not happy with Sesshomaru not delivering the death-blow. Kagome knew Sesshomaru heard her but she was scared. No matter what Inuyasha has done she didn't want him to die. Kagome took a step toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, hoping to calm Sesshomaru so he can release Inuyasha. She didn't want Sesshomaru to do something that he would regret. "Sesshomaru," Kagome called his name and took cautious steps until she was standing next to Sesshomaru. She that his eyes were gold with specks of red and knew that his beast has receded back into Sesshomaru's mind, but was still present.

She touched his arm gently and he turned his head to look at her. "He's not worth it. Please let him go." Kagome asked in a voice that soothed Sesshomaru's anger. Sesshōmaru thought about Kagome's words and reasoned that she was right and dropped the half-breed none to gently on the ground and turned his full attention to Kagome as he pulled her into his hesitated at first and then relaxed into Sesshomaru's strong arms and giggled when she felt Sesshomaru nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent.

Miroku and Sango look at the scene before them in nothing but awe at the once emotionless and cold Taiyoukai holding Kagome like she was the most precious thing in the world. Miroku couldn't hide his smile and Sango was holding back tears. They both looked at each other and thought the same thing. 'He really has changed.' They both thought. Kaede had a small smile on her lips as she looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru's auras. They were not fighting each other, but almost calming the other and she knew in that moment these two are meant to be together and she couldn't have been happier. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of his arms. As much as he would love to hold her all night, he knew that there were more pressing matter to deal with as he turned to look at the half-breed on the ground with nothing but disgust in his eyes. "You cannot be entrusted with keeping Kagome or this safe anymore." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you talking about, jackass?" Inuyasha growled at him through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru did not say anything more to Inuyasha as he turned to look at the monk and the demon slayer. "I present you both with a choice but it is yours to make. With this surprise attack, I feel that all of us being out in the open is unsafe. I'm taking Kagome back to my castle and her training will take place there. You can stay with Inuyasha or travel with me and Kagome." Sesshomaru told them. No thought was needed for either of them they were beyond the point of being fed up with Inuyasha's mistreatment and especially when it came to Kagome. Always putting her down and making her cry, while he chases the past. They both knew at least Sesshomaru was loyal, honorable, treats his pack with respect and above all has changed from the evil cold demon lord they use to.

"I move to travel with Sesshomaru." Miroku said "So will I." said Sango "If we leave now we can reach my castle in 2 days." Sesshomaru told all of them as they move to gather their belonging to go.

"Wait I come to?" Shippo cried running out of Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru smiled down at the kitsune patting him on his head. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to be a part from your mother." he told the kit. "All right!" Shippo cheered jumping into Kagome's arms hugging her. With everyone's belongings gathered they started to walk away from the camp when Inuyasha jumped in front of everyone with his sword out of its sheath and his teeth bared at Sesshomaru."Where the hell are you going with my shard detector and pack?!" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. "Step aside, half-breed. I choose not to kill you for Kagome's sake, but continue to press, and that will change." said Sesshomaru with a voice holding promise of death.

Everyone was appalled that even when Kagome ask Sesshomaru to spare his life, he shows his gratefulness by further insulting Kagome. To say Kagome was angry was an understatement, so this was how he repays her for asking Sesshomaru to spare his life, further putting her down and adding more salt to the wounds on her heart. She had enough as she felt her power rise to the surface once again and with speed that could rival Sesshomaru.

She rushed past the others to Inuyasha and landed an impressive right hook full of spiritual powers to his jaw and he flew 20 feet through five trees. Sesshomaruu was beyond impressed with the right hook she gave the half breed. Never had any combat training and or training with her miko powers and she put Inuyasha on his behind. He would have to ask about her powers when they all got to the castle_. 'She would make a perfect mate indeed_.' he thought to himself. Kagome saw Inuyasha getting up and zoomed over to him with inhuman speed and with a strength that came out of nowhere; she lifted him up so he could look into her eyes. "I will not tolerate your shit any longer. I will not let you hurt me any longer. You should be happy, now we are out of your hair and you can search for the shards with your clay whore. But I will promise you this, if we cross paths again and you try anything, I will kill you myself." Kagome told Inuyasha with a voice so full of malice that it could put Sesshomaru to shame. Inuyasha was about to make some smart ass remark when soul collectors passed by them.

"Well, you know she is here, so go to your bitch. Or stay where you are on the ground. I frankly don't care. Let's go." she said to everyone calling back her powers as Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and summoned his demonic cloud and proceeded to ride on the cloud. While Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kilala. As Inuyasha watch them leave he felt nothing put anger in his heart, at Kagat Kagome, at Sango and Miroku, but most of all, his brother. "You are all going to pay dearly." Inuyasha vowed as he dusted himself off and went to find Kikyo.

**(Naraku's Lair)**

****  
Naraku watched the events that unfold with Inuyasha and the group through Kanna's mirror and he couldn't have been happier. 'I could use this to my advantage.' he thought, letting out a sinister laugh. "Kagura, bring me Kikyo." he told her and she bowed while rolling her eyes and went to do Naraku's bidding. Naraku couldn't help but let out another dark laugh at his new plan that will get him closer to get Kagome's piece of the Shikon Jewel. "Anger is one of the worst of the seven deadly sins and I'm going to use Inuyasha's anger to my full advantage," Naraku said out loud to the darkness.

**TBC**

_Wow Inuyasha has bitten off more than he can chew this time, and Naraku is going to play on it. He lost the group and Kagome, with nothing but anger as his companion. On the brighter side Sesshomaru and Kagome grow closer and the group is finally away from Inuyasha's mistreatment and on their way to the Western Palace. It also looks like Kagome doesn't feel anything for Inuyasha anymore and who could blame her?_

**Next Chapter Installment**: _Inuyasha plans for revenge, an unwilling pawn, Kagome's new-found inner strength, and the journey to the Western Palace._


	7. Inuyasha's Revenge Part 1

_**I know to most or maybe some that making Inuyasha a bad guy was predictable, I'll admit but he's a bad guy with a twist a bad guy that knows everything about everyone in his group. From their biggest fears to their darkest secrets and Naraku will use all this to his advantage. I don't own Inuyasha, just crazy about Sesshoumaru and Kagome .LOL.**_

_Flashback:_

_Inuyasha was about to make some smart ass remark when soul collectors pass by them._

_"Well, you know she is here so go to your whore. Or stay where you are on the ground. I frankly don't care. Let's go," she said to everyone calling back her powers as Sesshoumaru as Kagome and him rode on his cloud. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kilala._

_As Inuaysha watch them leave he felt nothing put anger in his heart, at Kagome at Sango and Miroku and most of all his brother._

_"You all are going to pay dearly," Inuyasha vowed as he dusted himself off and went to find Kikyo._

_**Chapter 7 : Inuyasha's Revenge Part 1**_

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME."Inuyasha shouted to the sky. Waiting for an answer that will never come.

He felt more angry in his life then he did in that moment, they were suppose to his pack for him to order around and control. Whatever he said goes and that's all it was to it. After all he did for them, it still wasn't enough. The more Inuyasha thought about the situation the angrier he got far as he was concerned they all betrayed him especially Kagome, going off with his bastard half-brother. He needed some way to release the pent-up anger he felt and decided to take it out on the trees. Charging through the forest every tree in his path got destroyed and it still didn't help the hot pit of anger he felt in his soul.

He came to a clearing where he found Kikyo with her soul collectors. He knew Kikyo was the one person he could count on(yeah right) and knew that she would never desert him.

Kikyo turned toward the woods and saw Inuyasha standing there looking like he was intent on murder, she had a good guess of why but thought it would be best to help him and in return she could get Kagome's soul. The soul that rightfully belong to her anyway.

"Come here Inuyasha," Kikyo cooed. She held out her arms for Inuyasha and came to her willing as she knew he would.

Even thought Kikyo's body wasn't real, he was happy for the comfort that she provided him without asking and without a moment's hesitation. As Inuyasha cried tears of frustration in her embrace. Kikyo did say anything she just let him get it all out before speaking. As she was waiting for Inuyasha to calm down. Kagura appeared in the sky on her feather, she jumped down next to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha was so caught up in his grief that it took him a moment to notice that Kagura was there and when he did, he jumped back from Kikyo and unsheathed Tetusaiga. Kagura let out a long sigh but did not move or try to attack him. Better yet she tried to reason with him.

"I'm not here to fight with Inuyahsa. I'm here to help. I know what happen with Kagome and the others. Regardless of how many times we tried to kill each other. I still know that you didn't deserve this and I can get you the revenge deserve." Kagura stated.

"I don't need shit from you. I 'll be find on my own," He spat angrily at Kagura.

He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Kikyo and he could tell from the look in her eyes, she wanted him to hear Kagura out.

"Inuyasha take her will be a win-win for us get your revenge and I can get back the soul that was taking from me, and we will be together." Kikyo told him seeing the wheels spinning in Inuyasha's head and she knew that she had him.

Kikyo knew how far and deep Inuyasha's love ran for her but she also knew that Kagome made a impact on the half-demon and she decided that she needed Kagura's help to seal the deal. She turned to look at the wind sorceress and with their eyes Kagura understood what Kikyo was trying to tell her and she reached inside her Kimono and took out a shard of the shikon jewel.

"Naraku wants me to give you this as a sign of good faith. It will give you the power you need to get revenge against the ones that harmed you Inuyasha," Kagura said as she handed him a the jewel shard.

Inuyasha looked at the jewel shard in his hand and had a great sense of joy and uneasiness. Naraku wouldn't just give a piece of the jewel shard without something in return. Kagura say the look his eyes and she was prepare to answer. Naraku had told her it would play out like this.

"You are absolutely right Inuyasha. Naraku does need something from you but I'm not liberty to say. If you want to know you have to follow me to his fortress. Kagura pointed out to him.

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't do it, but the way he was feeling he figured he had nothing left to lose and a lot to gain. Not just for himself, but for Kikyo as well. So against his better judgment he agreed.

"Kikyo comes with me," Inuyasha told Kagura.

"As you wish. Naraku wants to see her as well," Kagura told him truthfully

After that issue was settled Inuyasha put Kikyo on his back and waited for Kagura, she took a feather out of her and threw it in the air to watch it transform into a large feather and she took to the skies. She turned to make sure Inuyasha was ready to follow and he was.

"Let's go," Kagura called down to him.

**(Naraku's Lair)**

_"All the pieces are almost ready to be played," he thought to himself_

He watched transpired between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagura through Kanna's mirror and he couldn't more pleased. Soon he would have everything he ever wanted Kagome, the shikon jewel. It will be because of that's idiotic half-breed who can't put two and two together.

"Let the games began," he called out to the darkness. Letting out a long evil laugh

**(Kagome and the group)**

Kagome and the others have walked for a day now, almost half way to Sesshoumaru's castle and she could help but think about the incident with Inuaysha. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine and kick his ass, but she wish that she didn't leave things the way she did. She just hope the next time they cross path things will be different between them.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and saw how tired and worn out she was, not just psychically, but emotionally. So he decided that they should set up camp since they were on the outskirts of his castle anyway.

"Let's set up camp and rest. We are only a half a day from my castle and you will all need the rest, Sesshoumaru stated. Giving a special look to Kagome that for some weird reason made her blush.

Things went smoothly when it came to setting up camp. Sango and Kagome took care of setting out the sleeping bags and the food, they had Shippo go with Miroku and Sesshoumaru to collect firewood. It took them less than 30 minutes and everyone was settling down for tonight and Sesshoumaru was up(of course) standing guard watching out for any threats.

Aren't you going to get any sleep," She asked Sesshoumaru. Secretly hoping that he would sleep next to her.

"I do not need much sleep. It is my job as alpha to make sure my pack is well rested and safe,"Sesshoumaru told her.

"Well good night, Sesshoumaru ," Kagome said as she and Shippo got into the sleeping bag. As she laid down she couldn't help the pit of dread in her stomach that something terrible was about to happen. But she just let it pass for now and in a less than a minute she was sleep. As Sesshoumaru turned to look at her peaceful form.

"Goodnight my Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered as he resumed his watch.

Sesshourmaru was walking around the camp when he heard figures in the shadows of the woods and from the sound of them it had to be about 6 or seven of them and from their aura he knew they were powerful, but they each had a piece of the shikon jewel shard in them. He went around to everyone acting like he didn't know they were their and was trying to wake them up. But before he could they all jumped out of the darkness and started to attack.

**TBC**

_I guess everyone can say Inuyasha has lost what little mind he has left , joining with Naraku, taking a tainted jewel shard.(Yep he's nuts LOL) Naraku wants Kagome for himself along with Shikon Jewel and he's using Inuyasha to do it. Kagome and the others don't know how much shit is about to hit the fan._

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Naraku will put phase 1 of his plan into actions, Someone's recklessness has dire repercussions for everyone around them. Kagome contacts Midoriko again and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's growing romance will be put through it's paces(LOL)_


	8. Inuyasha's Revenge Part 2

_**All right everyone, I'm back with chapter 8. I thank everyone for their reviews and support for this story you all are my inspiration and reasons for writing . I decided that I have written a lot of action chapters and I wanted to get into some romance with these characters. So I will be incorporating that into my next few chapters .I don't own Inuyasha, I just adore Sesshoumaru and Kagome. LOL**_

_Flashback:_

_Sesshourmaru was walking around the camp when he heard figures in the shadows of the woods and from the sound of them it had must be about 6 or seven of them and from their aura he knew they were powerful, but they each had a piece of the shikon jewel shard in them. He went around to everyone acting like he didn't know they were their and was trying to wake them up. But before he could they all jumped out of the darkness and started to attack._

**Chapter 8:Inuyasha's Revenge Part 2:**

**"EVERYONE UP NOW,"** Sesshoumaru roared to the people in the camp. Sango being an expert demon slayer knew how to be alert ,even while most think that she was truly sleep so she was the first one to spring up into action and Miroku was not far behind her. Grabbing Hiraikotsu, she ran to where Sesshoumaru was fighting the mysterious figures and hurled her boomerang hit one dead in the center of his chest sending him flying several yards away.

"These fighters are way different from anyone we ever faced," Sango thought as another one tried to blind side her but with no luck and she unsheathed her katana, but it went through the figure without so much as a scratch. The set back left Sango momentarily stung and the fighter send a high kick to her head that she manage to barely avoid.

"Something's not right. Kagome is still sleep," Sango thought as she tried to rush over to her friend's sleeping form only to be held back by these shadow fighters, so she called to Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

"Something's wrong with Kagome. For her to still be sleep, with all this fighting going on I think something or someone has put a spell on her," Sango called to them.

Sesshoumaru was fending off an attack from two of the shadow figures when he heard what Sango said and it pissed him off to no end. Something inside of him told him this whole thing screams of Naraku. But although this was not like Naraku at all, to have shadow warriors attack while they where all sleep. No, Sesshoumaru knew that Naraku would want to see them all fight until their last breath, and take great satisfaction in seeing them fall one by one. But he did not have time to think about it now as he fought through the fighters to make his way to Kagome, he would need time to see what is wrong with her.

"Sango. Miroku. Hold them off as long as you can," Sesshoumaru told them and they both gave a quick nod and threw themselves back into the fight against the shadow fighters.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called out her name. But she did not response to him and that made him worried. He could hear her heartbeat and it was strong, he could smell no illnesses or death on her. He went to her neckline to check her pulse the old fashion way when he noticed that she had a golden necklace around her neck and the jewel in the center was a ruby stone and it was glowing. He made a move to take the necklace of when he was thrown back a few feet from Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru stop," a voice called out to him. He looked around the camp and didn't see any one and thought it was some sort of trick being played on him. But then a bright light came out of the necklace, and it was Midoriko.

"Well hello Sesshoumaru," Midoriko gave him a small smile

"What have you done to Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"See for yourself ,Sesshoumaru." Midoriko said as her eyes turned to Kagome.

Kagome's body was turned until she was laying on her back and she was lifted into the air, and her aura glowed purple. Nothing didn't happen for the first few minutes, until Kagome opened her eyes which where purple with red pupils, her hair grew several inches longer and had streaks of dark blue in it. On her arms and legs she had dark blue marks than wrapped themselves around her like snake waves and she had 2 dark blue stripes on her face and in the middle of her forehead was a mark of the crescent moon like Sesshoumaru's but it was a dark blue and it had a fragment of the shikon jewel in the center. (I know hwat most of you are thinking, she will receive the rest of demonic traits when she mates with Sesshoumaru)

Kagome was lowered back to the ground and her arm shot into the arm like she was being controlled by a puppeteer in her sleep, dark blue miko energy swirled around her hand until a new bow appeared along with a new quiver of arrows. The bow was gold with blue stone and the arrows had a silver bluish tip and blue feathers on them.

Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything but stare in pure shock at what he had just saw and the power he felt coming from her felt just like his but pure not dark like his.

"Sesshoumaru," Midoriko called him from his trance.

He turned to look at Midoriko hoping that she would have some explanation to what in Kami's heaven was going on Kagome.

**_"This is the first stage of her powers awakening. It most likely happpened around the time you sensed those dark figures around the camp. You will have to help her Sesshoumaru , she is still new to the use of her powers and the are untamed. Once you two have mated, and are bound to each other in every since of word then she will be able to control her powers with your help." Midoriko told him seeing his shock expression._**

"How did you...know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

**"_Me and the great kami's have kept a close eye on you and Kagome for sometime now and I know a bit. I know you have been in love with her for a while. I know that you want her to be your mate, but you are scared that she will reject you. I also know that Kagome has feelings for you as well, but it scares her because of her relationship with the half-demon. Don't be afraid Sesshoumaru, Kagome can see how much you have changed and so has the kami's and everyone around you," Midoriko told him. As she was starting to fade away._**

**_"Don't keep her at arm's length Sesshoumaru. Don't be scared to love. Kagome needs you and you need her. It's because of her, you no longer feel that ice around you heart. It's because of you that she was able to break the hold Inuyasha had on her for all these years. Take a chance Sesshoumaru, it will be worth it." Midoriko said as she went back inside the ruby stone in Kagome's necklace._**

Sesshoumaru stood there looking down at Kagome think about everything that Midoriko told him, when he heard Kagome call out his name when she open her eyes he thought he melted at the sight.

_**"So beautiful," he thought.**_

He was drowning looking into her beautiful eyes, but he was brought back to reality as he heard Miroku get thrown into a tree, Sango and Kilala are barely holding them off as one gave Sango a nasty gash on the same arm that was injured in the fight with Kohaku.

"Sesshoumaru help me up," Kagome ask him as he helped her to her feet and she grabbed her new bow form the side of her sleeping bag with one of her new arrows. As she notched the arm , turned her head slightly to Sesshoumaru while keeping those shadows fighters in her line of sight.

"Sesshoumaru , I need you to grab everyone and find some cover. I can't fully control this power I feel coursing through me and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said.

Sesshoumaru raced over to Miroku would who was still knocked out and picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder and call over to the demon slayer.

"Sango, Kagome's awake and she is ready to fire an arrow. But because of her powers she needs us to get out-of-the-way. She will explain later." Sesshoumaru called over to her.

Sango threw another fighter a few feet away from her and hopped on Kilala(Kilala was already transformed) and flew to where Sesshoumaru and Miroku was.

Kagome aimed her arrow at what she counted to be seven of these mysterious shadow fighters as what they were called by Midoriko, and she whistled to get their attention.

"Did Naraku send you all to attack us," Kagome asked

The shadow fighters didn't say anything, just charged at Kagome and attacked. She was already prepared and let her fly. The shadow fighters were preparing to move when the arrow came into distance. But stopped when the saw that the arrow stopped it flight, it didn't dropped to the ground it just stayed in mid-air glowing. Kagome raised her hand in the air like a puppeteer ,and she had several strands of miko energy from the arrow acting as restrains on all the fighters. When she felt that she had them all secured, she released her attack.

**"DONKU SODE NO HAIRUKEN, "**Kagome shouted as the shadow fighters were encased in a dome of what would seem to anyone as water but it was a dome of her spiritual powers. The dome expanded to a certain size then Kagome snapped her fingers.

"**BOOM."**

Was all that was heard as the dome of energy exploded and the shadow fighters where no more and all that stood where they where was pieces of the shikon jewel and the were instantly purified when she touch them. She felt that someone might be watching but when she couldn't detect any threating aura she chalked it up as nothing and told everyone they could come out.

Inuyasha was watching the show 20 yards from the campsite, he had to say that he was slightly impressed at her display of power slighty. He had followed from the shadow for the day and a half now waiting on Naraku's order to strike. Naraku told him that he had sent in his shadow fighters to test Kagome's new power before sending Inuaysha in. he wasn't surprised at how easy she dispatch all of his shadow fighters in a blink of an eye. But he told Inuyasha not to move a muscle until he gave the order. He also told him to take Kikyo with him,

Inuaysha hated all of this waiting he wished he could just come out the shadows and tear Kagome and Sesshoumaru to pieces. He might not be as strong as them but with the huge piece of the shikon jewel that Naraku put into his sword, he was damn near close. Inuyasha broke his thoughts as Kikyo pointed to Sesshourmaru and Kagome in each others arms and it made him wanted to vomit, but what really made it worse for him when Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a kiss a small chaste kiss and his anger went into overdrive.

_"Now Inuyasha," he heard Naraku's voice inside his head._

Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded to each other and prepare to make their move.

Kagome was walking away from a shocked face Sesshoumaru to her friends who were trying to contain their laughter when she felt a familiar presence. Before she could truly name it she heard Sesshoumaru cry out in pain and she saw an arrow sticking out the side of his neck, making him unable to move.

**"SESSHOUMARU," **Kagome screamed his name. She started to run to him when Inuyasha appeared from her left and released a wind scar attack, she didn't have time to put up a proper bearer and was hit by most of the blast. Kagome felt her body sail through the air, she heard her friend and kit call to her as she hit the ground.

"Why Inuaysha," Kagome managed to get out as she slipped into the darkness.

**TBC**

_Well I guess Sesshoumaru was right about Inuyasha, being a wretched piece of filth. To attack Kagome and Sesshoumaru like from the wood s like a coward., and right after they had a happy moment. Too bad he's such an idiot to not see Naraku's true intentions. Kagome's attack name came from Rukia's sword from Bleach and my twist.(LOL)_

_**Next Chapter Installment:**__Sesshoumaru's beast set free, Kagome's revival, Farewell Kikyo(Next Chapter), Naraku Steps In(Next Chapter).(LOL)_


	9. All Bets Are Off

_**I know some people or wondering why Sesshoumaru is so nice. Where is the pompous, arrogant jerk of a demon lord. Believe me people he has not gone anywhere, Sesshoumaru is just more refined, softer and also he is trying to show the others in the group (Sango/Miroku/Shippo) that he has change for the better**_. _**I don't own Inuyasha , I just love Sesshoumaru and .**_

_Flashback:_

_Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded to each other and prepare to make their move._

_Kagome was walking away from a shocked face Sesshoumaru to her friends who were trying to contain their laughter when she felt a familiar presence. Before she could truly name it she heard Sesshoumaru cry out in pain and she saw an arrow sticking out the side of his neck, making him unable to move._

_"SESSHOUMARU,"_

_Kagome screamed his name. She started to run to him when Inuyasha appeared from her left and released a wind scar attack, she didn't have time to put up a proper bearer and was hit by most of the blast. Kagome felt her body sail through the air, she heard her friend and kit call to her as she hit the ground._

_"Why Inuaysha," Kagome managed to get out as she slipped into the darkness._

**Chapter 9:All Bets Are Off**

"Kagome,"Sesshoumaru whispered. Unable to focus on anything or anyone except seeing Kagome in his mind screaming out his name as the dead priestess arrow stuck him in the neck leaving him paralyzed unable to help her, unable to safe her as Inuyasha hit her with a wind scar sending hyer flying through the air and hitting the ground hard in impact. He barely heard her heart beat as she managed to say...

"Why Inuyasha. Why," As she passed into the darkness from her injuries and her heart beat no more.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched in complete horror and what just transpired in front of their eyes. They knew Inuaysha was angry for everything that happened between him and Kagome but for him to something as low as this was inconceivable, it was downright unforgivable. Miroku took a glance at Sango and he saw the look in her eyes match his own. Inuyasha deserved to pay for what he has done. But Miroku knew it wasn't his or Sango's place to do so. This was a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and he felt it was time to even the odds and he need Sango's help.

'Sango, listen to me please. I know how you feel and I feel the same. But right now Sesshoumaru needs our help. We need to get that arrow out of his neck. So he can move again. We would need to hurry Kagome doesn't have much time before Sesshoumaru will not be able to use Tenseiga. You and Kilala distracted Kikyo and Inuyasha and I'll go and remove the arrow.' Miroku told Sango and she nodded, she was to full of rage at what happened to her friend to speak as she called to Kilala.

"Kilala, lets go." She called to her companion and Kilala transformed ready to assist Sango in anyway possible.

Sango jumped on Kilala and took to the air, she knew she need to keep them on their toes until Miroku gets to Sesshoumaru to pull out the arrow so she put on her demon slayer mask, it can help her breath in normal air even if she is surrounded by the strongest poisons. She took pink pellets out of her shell case and threw them at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Even if Inuyasha jumped in the air to avoided it, it still wouldn't do him any good since the poison has a 5 mile radius. The poison is good to bring down most low to middle level demons, it's even worse for Inuyasha's case since he's only half-demon . "HIRAIKOTSU," Sango shouted and launched her boomerang at Kikyo who barley managed to get out of the way.

"YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME." Sango roared at them both and launched her boomerang again.

Meanwhile...

Miroku had made to where Sesshoumaru was a few yards away from the fight between Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo. He notice that even while bound by a scared arrow, Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red and Miroku knew that Sesshoumaru's beast was aching to get free and it had every right to. Sesshoumaru and his beast want to kill Inuyasha before and Kagome pleaded for Inuyasha life, and Sesshoumaru stood down which is hard for a Taiyoukai to do because in front of others it would essentially make him look weak. But he didn't care because Kagome had asked him to.

Miroku was pulled from his thoughts when he heard growling, he look to his right to see Inuyasha and Kikyo still fighting with Sango Inside the poison mist even thought Inuaysha seemed to be moving slower, mostly do to inhaling the poison for so long. Then he turned to look at the demon lord to see red eyes looking back at him.

'Monk. Remove the arrow,' Sesshoumaru asked through clenched teeth. He need the monk to remove the arrow quickly. Even though the dead priestess didn't have as nearly as much power as Kagome, he could still the purification powers slowly but surly trying to kill him.

'Monk. Remove the damn arrow,' Sesshoumaru said once more

Miroku knew that Sesshoumaru would never hurt any of them intentionally, he was more worried about his beast. He has been keeping a careful eye on Sesshoumaru and Kagome and seen how close the two of them have got over the course of time and he has seen how caring and gentle Sesshoumaru can be and he has seen how proud and arrogant he can be. In all he has seen how Kagome has chipped the ice off from around his heart. Miroku made his decision and pulled out the arrow.

Sesshoumaru's whole body began to pulse, with a dark red aura surrounding his body. His magenta stripes became jagged and his eyes were like blood red rubies as he let out a roar of vengeance and turned his deadly gaze upon Inuyasha and Kikyo. Miroku knew right then and there that Sesshoumaru's beast was completely free and as far as Inuyasha walking out of this alive was a slim chance, and since the only person that could calm his beast is gone...

All Bets Are Off.

'MONK,'Sesshoumaru said. Called to the demon slayer, get Kagome's body and grab the kit. I will make this quick, Kagome only has a little time let before I will not be able to say her. He told Miroku.

Miroku was going to argue when Sesshoumaru had him by throat , not hard enough to cause harm. But tight enough that the monk will get the message as he brought him a inch from his face.

'GO NOW,' He shouted at the monk. As his eyes flashed from red to gold and back again.

Miroku sprinted across the area like his life depended on it which it really did, because he knew if he failed Sesshoumaru, his head will be next to Inuaysha's after he is through.

"SANGO," Miroku shouted up to Sango. "It's done we have to take Kagome's body and Shippo away from this area and find some cover now we will only be in the way," Miroku said

"Miroku what the-," Sango didn't have the chance to finish her speech as she felt a strong demonic aura on the ground below her and she look to see Sesshoumaru and she also notice that his eyes are red. She knew that when someone hurts a person that a Taiyoukai cares about, especially that person who his beast has already choosing to be his mate, then everyone becomes there enemy. So she knew she had to be careful, she told Kilala to drop down to the ground slowly and she dismounted Kilala slowly as well knowing that Sesshoumaru was watching. Kilala changed back to her smaller form and jumped on Sango's shoulder, as Sango dropped her weapon.

Sesshoumaru was enraged but he wasn't foolish to let his beast take complete control as he watch the demon slayer and the monk and knew they weren't a threat, so he turned his sight back to the half-breed and the dead priestess. He could see that fool still coughing from the slayers poison, but he didn't care, he notice that Inuaysha didn't realized that the monk had set him free from the arrow.

"INUYASHA,"Sesshoumaru roared and charged at Inuyasha who barley had time to block the vicious blow. Sesshoumaru did not give Inuyasha a chance to recover as he realeased his poison whip at the half-breed catching him in the back leaving a long nasty scar. 'YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHOW ME HOW TO LOVE AND CARE,'Sesshoumaru growled as he brought his claws down in a downward arc toward Inuyasha face and caught him, leaving three huge claw marks.

'YOU BASTARD,'Inuyasha growled loudly at Sesshoumaru as he charge him only to be sent flying backwards into several trees and Sesshoumaru had the satisfaction of hearing several of Inuyasha's bones breaking. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and charged Inuyasha again as he was getting up out of the rumble and brought out Tetusaiga to defend him and it didn't transform.

'What the hell,' Inuyasha thought as Sesshoumaru brought Tokijin down in a arc to take of Inuyasha head but before he could something unexplainable happen, the tainted jewel shard that Inuyasha had put in Tetusaiga came out and the sword glowed in a bright white light as it flowed to Kagome. Tetusaiga hovered over Kagome's body and Kagome's body glowed along with sword. Sango and the others were shocked to see what was going on with Kagome as the white light surround Kagome and the sword got brighter.

'Miroku, Sango, Shippo.' Kagome called out weakly. She opened her eyes to try to see where was she and what was going on to find her eyes hurting from the light. She tried a few more times and her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked up to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo looking down at her.

'Lady Kagome' (Miroku)

'Kagome'(Sango)

"Momma'(Shippo)

They help Kagome sit up as she notice Tetusaiga above her, it was still glowing and she didn't know why, but she had felt the need to grab the sword and when she did, she felt power beyond her wildest dreams coursing through her.

_'Why is Tetusaiga with me,' Kagome thought_, as she swung the sword and it transform into a fang. 'I'm just a human. How could I make Tetusaiga transform.' she thought as a white orb shot out from the orb.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called as he reigned in his beast and his eyes changed back to eyes widen a little seeing her holding Tetusaiga fully transformed, but that didn't matter at least for now. He was just glad that the woman he cared about was alive again, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry with her either.

"If you ever leave me like that again Kagome I swear I'll-," Sesshoumaru didn't get the chance to finish as Kagome brought her lips to his in a true kiss and Sesshoumaru got over his shock at her being so bold and responded in kind. He would teach her a lesson later about being so bold.

So in touch with the emotions that they were feeling from the passionate kiss that they were sharing they completely forgot about Kikyo as she shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru and Kagome but it bounce off a bearer formed around them. Leaving Inuaysha and all the others their stunned.

'I didn't form a bearer,' Kagome said

'No I did,' came a voice from the white orb.

'Who are you,' Sesshoumaru asked the white orb

' I'm shocked. You don't recognize my voice.' said the voice from the orb.

'No.' Sesshoumaru responed as the white orb transform and the light was so bright until everyone in the area had to shut thier eyes against the light, and Sesshoumaru heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again.

'Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha,' when the light died down there stood the Great General Dog Demon Inu Taisho staring at both his sons shocked face.

"How are you my sons," Inu Taisho said

**TBC**

_Whoa Inu Taisho is back and he has some much needed advice for Sesshoumaru and a punishment to delivered to Inuyasha for all the wrong doing he has done. What about Kagome, being able to wield Tetusaiga and she's just a seems like things are getting crazier and crazier with this story. I know in the last chapter, I said Kikyo was going to die and Naraku would Interfere with Inuyasha plan for revenge but I think I would put that in the next chapter._

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Tensaiga's new owner, Naraku comes to the playing field, Kikyo's luck runs out, and we arrived (The Western Palace_


	10. Inuyasha's Punishment,The Western Castle

_**Hi everyone I know it's been a minute since I have updated the story and I'm sorry for that, I'm back with chapter 10. I know that I have Sesshoumaru out of character, but it is for a good reason and it goes to the summary of this stories so bear with me people. LOL. I do want to shout-out a couple of people who have been big supporters and other who have inspired me to write.(LOTSlover, Lord Of Kavaka,Confessed4Life,Pearl Knight, Kouga's older woman,LoveInTheBattlefield,Sweet163, and some many others you know who you are THANK YOU ALL!)I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome. LOL.**_

_Flashback:_

_'Who are you,' Sesshoumaru asked the white orb_

_' I'm shocked. You don't recognize my voice.' said the voice from the orb._

_'No.' Sesshoumaru responded as the white orb transform and the light was so bright until everyone in the area had to shut their eyes against the light, and Sesshoumaru heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again._

_'Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha,' when the light died down there stood the Great General Dog Demon Inu Taisho staring at both his sons shocked face._

_"How are you my sons," Inu Taisho said_

**Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Punishment and the Western Castle**

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, his father Inu Taisho. The great dog demon was stand before him and his half-brother. But there was a lot of questions that were also plaguing him as well and he was about to say something when Inu Taisho barked at Inuyasha in Inu tell him to be quiet as Inu Taisho turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"So this is her. The woman who has given my son a heart. Kagome Higurashi," Inu Taisho asked smiling at Kagome.

Kagome was stunned that Inu-Taisho knew about someone as insignificant as her, considering that he has been dead for over 200 years and has now come back.

"How did you...," Kagome was about to ask when Inu Taisho.

"These two swords were made from my fang. They are connected to my power and spirit. As I to them. That along with the blessing from the kami's. Is the reason I'm here now. I have been watching for some time Kagome and I know all there is to know about you. I know how close you have become with my eldest pup. I know you still hold doubt and insecurities about how much he has change. I know about what happened between you and Inuyasha. I know that he has joined with a great evil and tried to put a tainted jewel shard into my great fang." Inu Taisho told Kagome holding back a growl. Then he turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You haven't been complete honest with her Sesshoumaru. Have you?" Inu Taisho

"What nonsense do you speak of father," Sesshoumaru asked in his cold stoic voice like switch a light switch on and off. Sesshoumaru knew perfectly what his father spoke of and he felt his heart lurched in his stomach, looking at his father with narrow eyes telling him silently not to bring it up.

Inu Taisho almost wanted to roll his eyes...almost. But he suppress the urge to do so, his eldest pup had the nerve to try to stare him down like he was supposed to be intimidated by it. If Sesshoumaru did not want to tell Kagome then he will, After everything he saw with his younger pup Inuyasha and how badly he treated her, he was not going to let Sesshoumaru do the same.

"Why haven't you told her about your past relationship with Midoriko?" Inu Taisho asked his eldest

Sesshoumaru wanted to rip out his fathers innards at that moments and crush rip out his heart and crush it in his hands. It took Sesshoumaru a long time to get over Midoriko and he wasn't able to trust or let another woman in since then. Until, Kagome and now he felt that his father might have ruined that.

"Midoriko was the past and it was none of Kagome's concern," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome couldn't believe it, why didn't he tell her. He knew how fragile her heart was when it came to the Inuyasha and Kikyo situation and he withheld this from her . It was inexcusable.

Kagome politely stepped away from Sesshoumaru hopping to not cause a scene in front of Inu Taisho, she was so angry now that she didn't now what she would do.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome retreat from him and he could feel the ice slowly re-closing around his heart as he move towards the demon slayer, monk and the kit . He could already smell the salt from her tears and he wanted to talk to her, but when he got in distance he was thrown back by spiritual powers .

"Kagome," he growled as he move to go to her. The demon slayer and monk stepped in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru I think you need to stay away from her for a while," Sango warned and had her hand on Hiraikotsu, should Sesshoumaru tried anything.

In this particular moment Inuyasha chose to open up his big mouth and it did what it always did, get him in deep trouble.

"And you two condemned me as a two timer," Inuyasha said looking at Sango and Miroku "He's no better than me,"Inuyasha said looking at his half-brother laughing.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he moved to charge Inuyasha , when Inu Taisho beat him to it. Sesshoumaru knew better. He knew that he would be able to hold his own in a match against his father, but he knew he would be as powerful as his father either. Inu Taisho had Inuyasha in a death grip with one hand as Inuyasha's feet left the ground.

"Faaa-ther." Inuyasha managed to get out. As his father decided to squeeze harder.

"You insolent pup. You never did learned how to shut your mouth. I just about to get to you next. You disgraced the Taisho name. joined with that disgusting vile Naraku. Tried to taint my sword with a black jewel shard and hurt the people who always took up for you. Stood by your side when no else would. To top it all off, you would kill the woman who has loved you for so long and when you didn't return it, she found it some where else. You practically pushed her into Sesshoumaru's arms. You have no one to blame but yourself."Inu Taisho said as he dropped Inuyasha none to nicely on the ground.

Inu Taisho lifted his hand in the air and Tetusaiga flew to his hand, he sheathed the sword and turned to Kagome.

"Come here Kagome." Inu Taisho called to her. As Kagome stepped forward until she stood in front of Inu Taisho and he told her to hold out her hands and as she did to receive the sword her eyes took on a reddish yellow tint almost looking like the sun at sunrise and her body glow white. This happened for a minute than it stopped, and she look up at him and saw him smiling at her.

"I grant you the power of Tetusaiga. As I can find no one who is worthier than you. Use it to protect the ones you love and care about. Do me one favor don't give up on Sesshoumaru. He said as he turned to look at Kikyo who was momentarily forgotten .

"Do not think I have forgotten about you Dead Priestess. Stealing souls form the innocent living on borrowed time. Well no more." Inu Taisho said as he rushed Kikyo and before she could grab an arrow he snapped her in two and killed her. When he body hit the ground it exploded into ashes and all the souls she consume left her body to move on but one still remained, and it was the part of Kagome's soul that was used to keep Kikyo alive. Her soul hovered for a moment and then it flew inside of her knocking her to the ground. Which mad Sango and Miroku worried as they rushed to Kagome side.

Sesshoumaru was going to go to Kagome side when Miroku stood in front of him, he couldn't fault the monk for not being scared of him and standing in his way full well know that Sesshoumaru could cleave his head off in one blow

.

"Kagome, wake up." Sango called her friend's name. She looked up at Miroku and was starting to get worried when Kagome opened her eyes.

"You don't have to yell." Kagome said with a smile and asked Sango to help her up. Sango was going to ask why did she fall like that from recieving her soul when they heard a battle cry and saw Inuyasha charging at his father. Sesshoumaru was watching this shaking his head.

_"The fool must want to die," he thought._

The only person he had left was gone because of these meddling fools, so he knew had nothing felt to loose. So he charged his father when a black cloud of miasma came toward them and it picked up Inuyasha. To the naked eye it just look like a cloud a putrid miasma, but if you look close enough you could see Naraku inside the cloud.

"Can't have you killing my comrade. Now can I" Naraku said let out a sarcastic laugh.

"NARAKU,"Inu Taisho growled. Naraku looked at him and laughed.

"Oh the great and terrible dog demon is back. Well this make things more interesting." Naraku said chuckling as he took of with Inuyasha in his cloud.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha leaving with Naraku and so many emotions ran threw her. Anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion, you name it and Kagome felt it.

"Is this what Midoriko was warning me about. Inuyasha joining with Naraku?" Kagome thought

"It would be best if we got to my castle, then maybe we can make some sense out of all this madness." Sesshoumaru spoke

"I agree with Sesshoumaru," Miroku said to everyone

So after the spectecale entrance and exit made by Naraku, they all agreed they should make their way to Sesshoumaru's castle. Even thought her and Sesshoumaru clearly have some things to talk about, she felt that it would be better if they were at the castle. So Kagome rode on Sesshoumaru cloud with him , Shippo rode on Kilala with Miroku and Sango, while Inu Taisho had a demonic cloud of his own.

They have been traveling for a while and Kagome had started to fall asleep when it finally came into view and they couldn't have been more happier. Especially after everything that has happened with Inuyasha, finding out that he has joined with Naraku and finding out about Sesshoumaru past relationship with Midoriko.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called her name softly and she stirred.

"What's wrong," she asked and she followed where Sesshoumaru eyes was gazing at.

"This the western place. It is so beautiful." Kagome thought as she looked up at Sesshoumaru and her gave her a small smile as he said...

"Welcome Home."

**TBC**

_That's was a close call for Inuyasha, trying to attack his father and Kagome the new owner of Tetusaiga. How freaking cool is that! But what is this about Midoriko and Sesshoumaru having a relationship and how will Kagome reaction when she finds out the truth, and how will Sango and Miroku help the two... you have to keep reading to find out.(LOL)_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Kagome gets answers from Midoriko, Sesshoumaru deep dark secret, Matchmakers: Sango,_


	11. Everything Takes Time

**_Thank you to everyone who has been very supportive with their reviews and ideas, as always if you have any ideas I can add to my story to make it better then please don't be afraid to inbox me. Also check out my one shot fanfic Cara's Dreams, I think anyone who reads it will find it to be hilarious and the ending to be a surprise. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome. LOL.(Oh I went with Taiyoukai to describe Sesshoumaru and people born in the house of moon,I was thinking about Daiyoukai amd InuYoukai and then I heard Taiyoukai used in stories but not that many so I went with that term.)_**

_Flashback:_

_They have been traveling for a while and Kagome had started to fall asleep when it finally came into view and they couldn't have been more happier. Especially after everything that has happened with Inuyasha, finding out that he has joined with Naraku and finding out about Sesshoumaru past relationship with Midoriko._

_"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called her name softly and she stirred._

_"What's wrong," she asked and she followed where Sesshoumaru eyes was gazing at._

_"This the western place. It is so beautiful." Kagome thought as she looked up at Sesshoumaru and her gave her a small smile as he said..._

_"Welcome Home."_

**Chapter 11:Everything Takes Time**

Kagome has never seen a more beautiful castle in her life EVER and it just took her breath away. Honestly it looked like something you read about in a fairy-tale story. Sesshoumaru took in the look on Kagome face and couldn't help feeling great satisfaction the she was in such awe of his castle. If he can have it his way soon it will be their castle, but he knew that it would be a long way to go before that happened.

Sango and Miroku were worried but was trying not to interfere, they knew that Sesshoumaru cared about Kagome and even loves her. But he should have knew better and learned from his idiotic half-brother about keeping secrets, even if he thought it wasn't important. He still should have told her, Miroku can only pray that they work this out, as he took a look over at Sango and saw the look in her eyes that told him that she shared the same sentiment.

"Come," Sesshoumaru commanded to everyone as they made their way to the main gate, from what Kagome can tell of the two soldiers guarding it, one was a silver fox youkai and the other was a tiger youkai full blooded and powerful. They both stood straight and proud as they saw their Lord Sesshoumaru approach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Are these humans you have with you?" The silver fox youkai questioned. He immediately regretted it when Sesshoumaru 's aura rose to dangerous near suffocating levels.

"You dare question me," Sesshoumaru growled to the silver fox. he felt a smirk work it's way to his lips as he felt the aura of the silver fox tremble.

"No-oo. Milord. It will never happen again." The silver fox guard stumbled getting his words out.

"Good," Was all Sesshoumaru said. As the gates swung open and they all walk through, and as they did Kagome and the other notice some of the demons glaring at them, while others looked at them with a sort mild neglect like a stray dog or unwelcomed guest. But they kept walking with Sesshoumaru, even thought Sango was fuming on the inside not for the way the demon and demoness were looking at her, but for the way they were eyeing Kagome and it made her feel uneasy.

As they all went inside the main doors to the castle they all couldn't help but be marveled by the history, and the style that the western lord kept his castle in. On the walls you can see stone carvings and pictures of Inu Taisho and there were some pictures of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they were pups. Some of the other areas of the main entrance area you can see the house of moon symbol almost every where. Which reminded Kagome. Where is Inu Taisho?

"Right Here." Inu Taisho said. As all the maids and servants stopped and bowed and some forgot their manners as they stood where they were with their mouth open unable to believe that they're sire Inu-Taisho was amongst the living. Inu Taisho had to suppress the urge to laugh and he knew that he to address this matter seriously about him being with the living. He was hoping to speak to Sesshoumaru about this along first and then make an announcement. But now is a good of a time as any.

"I know what most of you might be thinking. But I will not be here long amongst the living for long." Inu Taisho told everyone and took a special glance at Sesshoumaru. "I wanted to tell you in private, but I knew there will never be a right time to tell you. I only have a certain time to be with the living and then I have to go back." Inu Taisho admitted.

"Why did you come back father?" Sesshoumaru asked his father suspiciously.

"I have some things to see to and obligations to fulfill." Inu Taisho told his eldest and said no more which he knew would irate Sesshoumaru.

"You will tell me what you are hiding old man," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"SILENCE PUP."Inu Taisho roared at Sesshoumaru. "I have no problem putting you in your place as I did you insolent half brother." Inu Taisho threatened as he eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Kagome and the others stood back and watched, until she couldn't take no more as Sesshoumaru's own aura rose up to challenge Inu Taisho's. She calmly steeped in between the two and tried to talk Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho.

"Sesshoumaru, I think your father will tell you when he is ready. Inu Taisho, Sesshoumaru is way better than Inuyasha by all standards so you shouldn't treat him so low." Kagome said, as she watch both Taiyoukai's eyes change back to gold. He will have to speak with Kagome about interfering with Taiyoukai's when they are in conflicted or challenging each other. But now other things need to be contended with.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called. Within a matter of minutes the little green imp came running around the corner like Naraku was chasing him and stop dead in his tracks when he saw all the humans stand with his Lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What are all these filthy humans-." Jaken couldn't finish because Sesshoumaru had him by the neck and he picked him up until Jaken was at eye level with him.

"Jaken, you will show them the same respect as you show me. I will not tolerate any of my guest being treated badly, especially Kagome. Do I make myself clear." Sesshoumaru said as he dropped Jaken to the ground.

"Yess My Lord." Jaken said bowing to Sesshoumaru. Mentally kicking himself for letting his mouth get him in trouble.

"Show them all where they will be. Kagome you come with me,"Sesshoumaru said and his tone held no room for argument and she followed behind Sesshoumaru. But she stop when Sesshoumaru as watched as he turn to his father. "You will tell what I want to know sooner or later, Old Man." He said and turn to walk away with Kagome trailing behind him.

Kagome wondered where Sesshoumaru was taking her, because honestly after today she couldn't take any more surprise and she knew that they still need to talk.

"We been walking for a while," She thought as they made another left turn down a hallway and then a right until the came to a open door room, that she knew was the dojo. It was very spacious room with many weapons from bows and arrows to Katanas, Sais, Tonfas and many more weapons. There were targets set up for archery and wooden swords to practice with.

"Do you remember how to get here." Sesshoumaru turned to ask her as she nodded her head. "You will be training with me on how to use and to control Tetusagia. In the afternoon, you will have miko training with Setsuna, she will be in the castle by the time you wake up in the morning. At dusk you will do hand to hand combat with Sango and myself.

"I guess he will tell me when he's ready." Kagome thought. Not realizing that he was planning to do exactly that.

"But that is not the reason I brought you down. I brought you here so we can talk in private. So you can know the truth about my relationship with Midoriko, and some things you will like and some things you will not...DUN DUN DUN

**TBC**

_Ok everyone the moment of truth has arrived, Sesshoumaru ready to finally tell Kagome the truth. How will she handled it, you know they say that the truth can hurt more than a lie. Can Sango and Miroku help the couple, how will Midoriko weigh in on this. What excatly is Inu Taisho hiding._

**Next Chapter Installment**:

_Secrets revealed, Kagome's reaction, MikoGoddess vs The Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru's surprise for Kagome , Midoriko Steps in(The Vampire part will be explained)_


	12. Matters Of The Heart

_**I'm not going to keep you guys waiting any longer, Sesshoumaru will show his past relationship with Midoriko to Kagome and let's just say Kagome doesn't take it well at first and Sesshoumaru being the Taiyoukai that he is will have to put her in her place. But Kagome doesn't go down without a fight.(Big fight scene with a little fluff coming up between these two and I think you guys are going to love it.) I don't own Inuyasha, I just Love Sesshoumaru and Kagome. LOL.**_

_Flashback:_

_Do you remember how to get here." Sesshoumaru turned to ask her as she nodded her head. "You will be training with me on how to use and to control Tetusagia. In the afternoon, you will have miko training with Kumiko, she will be in the castle by the time you wake up in the morning. At dusk you will do hand to hand combat with Sango and myself._

_"I guess he will tell me when he's ready." Kagome thought. Not realizing that he was planning to do exactly that._

_"But that is not the reason I brought you down. I brought you here so we can talk in private. So you can know the truth about my relationship with Midoriko, and some things you will like and some things you will not...DUN, DUN_

**Chapter 12:Matters of The Heart**

Kagome thought her heart would fall into her stomach, she didn't know why this feeling came over. Every since Inu Taisho told Sesshoumaru secret about having a "past" relationship with Midoriko, Kagome has been on edge. So many questions where swimming in her head, and she hope to all the kami's above that Sesshoumaru could give her the answers that she was looking for.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome intently, seeing if he could pick up on her emotions. She usually wears them like a book, there for anyone to see and it made her predictable. But this time their were too many to count, when he looked into her eyes and thought he had pinned down one, another one would appear. He knew that Kagome was on edge and he knew why, he wished he could kill the half-breed for making her this way, he tried to reach for her hand and she pulled away and he could help but let out a growl from deep within him. Sesshoumaru decided that he would try another approach.

"Kagome, you can ask me anything you like. I will not lie for I have nothing to hide." Sesshoumaru stated. He saw Kagome relax some but not enough to his liking.

"What wa

s exactly was your relatonship with Midoriko," Kagome asked with an edge to her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

(_Sesshoumaru talking to Kagome and Remembering)_

_"Midoriko was my intended, and was soon to be my mate. She was the first woman I let into my heart, I didn't care that she was human or a miko. She was different from any demoness or human that I met, Midoriko didn't care that I was the young lord of the west or that I was rich. She only to be with me for me, and I found that to be rare. Living in the world of demons you are always put under a microscope sand judged, You were judged on strength, your power and wealth or how many women you had bedded._

_None of those things matter to me when I was with her, my father was ecstatic with happiness that I found someone who I cared deeply for . But my mother was livid, furious beyond belief. Not mind you that the woman I had as my intended was the shikon miko(before Kagome of Kikyo) but she was also human, and my mother was a traditionalist. She also felt that demons and humans mingling with each other was an abomination and a great offense. So she did everything in her power to break us up._

_My mother began spreading evil and vicious rumors about her, she even had men tried to seduce Midoriko so she can say that Midoriko was unfaithful to me. Me being the proud young Taiyoukai that I was defend Midoriko with everything me, went against my mother and had a private ceremony planned for us. Everything was planned perfectly and I thought nothing could go wrong, until it got to the evening of the ceremony. While al the servants mad last adjustments to the area in the castle that we had the ceremony, I had never been more happy than I have been in my life, I went to go find Midorko and I went to her room. When I opened the door , I found her coupling with Bonkotsu, the ruler of the Southern lands._

_Midoriko said that she wasn't ready to be my mate and she said the only reason she agreed to do the ceremony was because I pressured her, so I could prove my mother wrong. My father was so enraged that he wanted to kill Bonkostu, but he knew that he couldn't because it could lead to war. My mother never let me forget it until this day and I vowed to never let another woman into my heart. After what she did to me, I closed my heart to any woman human or demoness and caged my emotions . Midoriko was banished from my lands and I never saw her again. She went to complete her mission as the shikon miko and I was being trained by my father to take over the western land someday._

Kagome felt her break under the emotions that she was feeling from Sesshoumaru. He truly loved her and she cheated on him because of pressure from his mother. Midoriko didn't even take time to understand the situation Sesshoumaru was in or even try to talk to him. Midoriko is the reason his heart is so cold, why he never loved or trusted in anyone after her and she could blame him in that aspect. But she had one question left to ask him.

"Do you still love her." Kagome ask feeling anger rise within her.

"I will always love her Kagome. But not in the way that you think. I will always love my memories of her and the way she was when I first met her. But I DO NOT LOVE HER anymore." Sesshoumaru confessed.

Kagome stood up and surprise Sesshoumaru by unsheathing Tetusaiga at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place. Why would you this from me after all this time," Kagome said as she felt her priestess powers rise and his own youkai flared up in response as he stood up unsheathing Tokijin.

"I didn't tell you for my own reasons. Not to deceive you or to hide anything." Sesshoumaru told her. "There many things I can forgive. Your anger, because you have a right to be so. Even the language you might use against me. But no one raises a weapon to Sesshoumaru and think they will not be punished for it." Sesshoumaru growled as he let his youkai arua flare at full strength as did Kagome's priestess powers.

**(Up above the dojo)**

Servants and guards were running for cover from the two immense powers that they were feeling. Both powers were so strong that they auras were shaking the very foundations of the castle.

"Sesshoumaru told Kagome the truth." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it that well." Shippo and Inu Taisho said as the ran to the dojo hoping they were not to late. ( Sorry that I haven't being mentioning Shippo that much in the story but I will change that)

**(Dojo)**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru powers flared to maximum levels as they stared each other down in a battle of wills. Daring the other to go first, and Sesshoumaru was no fool. Untrained Kagome may be, but her powers could rival his own.

"What's the matter fluffy. Afraid I'm going to kick the living shit out of you," Kagome taunted as she charged first. She knew Sesshoumaru would see her attack coming so she faked a sword swing and with her left hand, she burned a nice hole into Sesshoumaru 's skin. Kagome jumped back just in time before Tokijin claimed her head, as the sword grazed her neck. Kagome steady herself and when she looked at Sesshoumaru she noticed his eyes were red and she could help but smirk and so did he.

"Alright Kagome, Lets Dance." said Sesshoumaru. "Oh by the way I'm actually a Vampire Taiyoukai." He said as he and Kagome charged each other. All that could be heard was an earth shattering boom.

**TBC**

_Oh boy Kagome's pissed and she not afraid to let Sesshoumaru know just how much. But Sessshoumaru is going to teach her many lessons before this fight is over. Can Inu Taisho and the others talk some sense into them before the destroy the castle let alone destory each other. Who do you think will when Sesshoumaru or Kagome, send me an email and share your thought with me. LOL_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Miko-goddess vs. The Vampire Taiyoukai, Better late than never. Inu Taisho, Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrive, and the fight no one will forget .LOL_


	13. Surpirse A Vampire Taiyoukai

_**Sorry for the big throw in at the end of chapter 12 with Sesshomaru surprising Kagome by telling her that he is in fact a "vampire" taiyoukai. I thought it would bring a interesting twist to the story and for everyone that reads it. Wasn't trying to take forever to post this chapter, but I wanted do some editing to my other chapters.I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL**_

_Flashback:_

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru powers flared to maximum levels as they stared each other down in a battle of wills. Daring the other to go first, and Sesshoumaru was no fool. Untrained Kagome may be, but her powers could rival his own._

_"What's the matter fluffy. Afraid I'm going to kick the living shit out of you," Kagome taunted as she charged first. She knew Sesshoumaru would see her attack coming so she faked a sword swing and with her left hand, she burned a nice hole into Sesshoumaru 's skin. Kagome jumped back just in time before Tokijin claimed her head, as the sword grazed her neck. Kagome steady herself and when she looked at Sesshoumaru she noticed his eyes were red and she could help but smirk and so did he._

_"Alright Kagome, Lets Dance." said Sesshoumaru. "Oh by the way I'm actually a Vampire Taiyoukai." He said as he and Kagome charged each other. All that could be heard was an earth shattering boom._

**Chapter 13:Surprise A Vampire Taiyoukai**

When Tetusaiga clashed with Tokijin, the powers from both swords so great and massive that the western castles foundation literally shook from the force of it. Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard Sesshomaru say. A vampire taiyoukai, impossible.

After their swords clashed they both jumped back from each other, Sesshomaru took this time to study Kagome to see how she would take his surprise news, and to see if she would cave in before this whole situation would get ugly. Then of course knowing her she probably wouldn't believe him until he showed his true power and that was something he didn't want to do, but he will. Just to put her in her place.

"That's a bunch a bull, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "This is some last ditched effort to save yourself, because you know I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Kagome taunted.

"The only one who is going to get wipe is you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he let loose the last restraints of his youkai. His father didn't even know about this hidden power of Sesshomaru's and it was for good reason. The vampire side of him acted similar to his beast, but it heightens his strength, speed and powers to unbelievable levels and it was hard to control when he was angry or threaten

.

Kagome couldn't help as a shocking gasp pass her lips at Sesshomaru's youkai rising, he was outlined in an almost blood-red aura. His hair that was once pristine sliver had streaks of red in it and his eyes that were honey gold were now black and the pupils were red and to finish it off a third strip was added to the other two and they were glowing. In his sword hand Tokijin pulse and the blade itself turned red.

Sesshomaru felt the changes completely and he felt like he was reborn, it always felt like this when he let loose the vampire side of him. He always spent so much effort to hide it that he almost forget what it's like to use it, and now that it out, he felt better than ever. Not that he always need to use this power, he knew he was powerful as he was as well. He look across the mat to Kagome and couldn't help but smile, a deadly smile. She was putting on a brave front but he knew better, he could already smell a twinge of fear come of her and another smell that he couldn't quite place.

Kagome felt scared, just a little at seeing Sesshoumaru like this and maybe a little aroused. She couldn't help it , even thought was pissed at him for not telling her about the situation with Midoriko sooner than later. As his normal self always thought him to be a beautiful angel, especially in the moonlight. But now seeing him like this in his "vampire form" he was drop dead sexy in the most unimaginable ways. Concluding that this angel had a bit of devil in him as well.

Sesshomaru eyes widen just a fraction when he realized what the smell was that was coming from Kagome. She was aroused by his new transformation, even thought they were in the situation that they were in he couldn't help but feel a little male satisfaction. He decided he would use this to his advantage a play with her a little.

Kagome was still in a trance think about how hot Sesshomaru looked with his new transformed self when a blur of red, black and white rushed her and she was pinned against the wall with Tokijin pressed against her throat, it wasn't enough force to harm her, but it was enough to make her think twice about moving her head . She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his fang in sexy smirk and it was making it hard for to concentrate on the fight.

"What wrong Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru whispered in a husky seductive voice as he leaned to the side of her face a started to lick the shell of her ear. He was reward with more of her hot spicy scent filling the air.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was trying to work her and she wasn't falling for it. At least in this current situation they were in. He was so busy trying to seduce her that he failed to notice the crackling pink lighting bolt of energy that was forming in her hands and when the crackling got louder and it drew his attention, she hit him square in the chest with it and he let a roar that chilled her to the bone.

"Damn it." He growled as he looked at his clothes, the upper part of his armor was gone and his skin had major burns in it. 'So she wants to play that game.' Sesshomaru thought as he charged Kagome again.

Kagome had readjusted her grip on Tetusiaga and saw Sesshomaru crouched low to the ground and then kick of to charge her and she tried to trick him by making him think that she could move in time and faint to the left instead and slice him in the torso but it caused her dearly and she was now sporting a nice scar on her left arm that had blood flowing down her arm.

**(Inu Taisho and the others)**

Inu Taisho and the others just made it to the entrance of the dojo and stop, they thought a demon had somehow gotten into he castle but at second glance they all realize that it was Sesshomaru and he had transformed himself.

_'What the hell is he.' Miroku thought._

As if reading his mind Sango answered for him. "He is a vampire Taiyoukai." Sango said. She couldn't believe that she was actually looking at one in the flesh, it was said that this speices of youkai were only myth. nearly wiped out over a century ago.

Inu Taisho stared at his eldest pup with wide eyes. How the hell he didn't know about this even when he was alive he never sensed another foreign power hidden inside Sesshomaru unless he kept it concealed all this time. That thought along unnerved him, the power he felt coming from Sesshomaru was enough to eclipse his own.

Everyone was amazed at the speed and strenght the two were fighting in, they saw a nice size scar on Kagome's arm but she ignored it and charged Sesshomaru again and instead of taking him head in she flipped over him and hit him with another energy ball and they also notice that Sesshomaru and Kagome's markings were glowing as they were fighting.

"We must step in and stop this." Sango said worried for he sister safety.

"No." Inu Taisho interject."Sesshomaru would never harm Kagome intenionally, he is actually training her. Look at them. See how the scar on Kagome's arm is the worst of her injuries while Sesshomaru has major injuries on him." Inu Taisho pointed out as he smelt the air he couldn't help but smile. "And from the smell of things, Kagome doesn't mind the fighting." Inu Taisho said as he winked at them and smirked when he saw Sango blush.

Looking back to the fight Kagome attempted to take of Sesshomaru's head again and almost succeed.

'This will not do.' He thought as he saw he charge up another energy ball and took the opportunity to charge. he wasn't blind, even thought she has the powers of a goddess and the strongest miko to ever lived she was still very untrained and she didn't know how to control them. Versus his years spending his every moment training himself to perfection. Before she could launch the energy ball, Sesshomaru hit her with a ball of demonic energy sending her twenty feet across the room and before she could get up he was over her with his sword at her throat.

Kagome was trying to shake off the black spots swimming in her visions to try to get up when she felt a blade at her throat and she knew she lost this fight.

"Submit." Sesshomaru growled and was reward with Kagome baring her neck to him, he was so tempted to mark her but he knew that would have to put off, _later_. So he settled for just a nip to her neck .

He held out his hand to her and she hesitated before taking it to get up, never taking her eyes of him and watched as he closed his eyes in deep concentration and his aura glowed white and his hair changed back to sliver, Tokijin was normal, the third stripe disappeared and when he open his eyes they were there original honey gold color.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shocked that Kagome almost had him, the killing perfection almost had his head severed by an untrained miko goddess. The three thought that they have seen it all and this just swept it all under the rug.

Sesshomaru had sheathed Tokijin at the same time Kagome did Tetusaiga.

"That was a good first day of training, Kagome." Sesshomaru said trying not to laugh.

"**WHAT**, training. I'll show you training." Kagome screeched but was halted when figure moved past her in a blur and was standing between then and it was Sesshomaru's father Inu Taisho.

"**ENOUGH**, both of you." He roared at them and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You have some explaining to do."

**TBC**

_Wow Sesshomaru transformation was pretty kick ass if I do say so myself and I think Kagome didn't mind it either. For someone who had a great deal of power and is so untrained , she gave Sesshomaru a run for his money. Huh?_

**Next Chapter Installment: **_The origins of Sesshomaru vampire form, a deadly secret revealed , Sesshomaru asks Kagome a big question_


	14. Sesshomaru's Origins

_**I had a hard time writing in Kagome's actually training day so I decided to add it in the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews that you have send me they keep me inspired to write. In this chapter I will go into more detail about Sesshomaru's vampire origins, it will kind of have a "Underworld" feel to it. But in all I hope you all like it, and please read and review.(Special shout to StoryBeta for working with me to edited my story) LOL. I think I will put reveal Inu Taisho secret in that chapter as well. I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_Flashback:_

_Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shocked that Kagome almost had him, the killing perfection almost had his head severed by an untrained miko goddess. The three thought that they have seen it all and this just swept it all under the had sheathed Tokijin at the same time Kagome did Tetusaiga."That was a good first day of training, Kagome." Sesshomaru said trying not to laugh."__**WHAT**__, training. I'll show you training." Kagome screeched but was halted when figure moved past her in a blur and was standing between then and it was Sesshomaru's father Inu Taisho."__**ENOUGH**__, both of you." He roared at them and turned to Sesshomaru."You have some explaining to do."_

**Chapter 14: Sesshomaru's Origins**

After the show Sesshomaru put on in the gym, he knew that everyone would want to know, except for the demon slayer. From the way he saw her staring at him he suspect that she already knew what he was. 'One less person I have to explain this to.' Sesshomaru thought as they made their way from the dojo to Sesshomaru's study.

Each was silent in their on thoughts, especially Inu Taisho. When was still alive(Remember he was brought back the kami's he died 200 years ago) he heard rumors of the vampire taiyoukai's. They were notoriously feared by full blooded demons(Taiyoukais) because of their bloodlust and their brutallity, it was said that they were cousin to the full blooded taiyoukais like Sesshomaru and himself. But the vampire taiyoukai hated them because them because they felt that they were superior to the full blood taiyoukais and that the four territories (North,South,East,West) belong to them .

Inu Taisho was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru speak. "Come." was all he said as they all step inside.

Sesshomaru went to sit at his desk as they all gathered around, and he knew that they had a lot of questions fro him and not even a second pass as the demon slayer spoke. " I thought the vampire taiyoukais were wiped out to near annihilation." she asked. What she said was particularly true except that they were not wiped out they just simply went into hiding.

It dawn on Sesshomaru that this was a crucial moment for him not because of the people in the room, but because of her. When he finally ask her to be his mate and the actual mating takes place she would need to know that he doesn't have just one inner demon as all taiyoukais have but two.

Inu Taisho had enough of Sesshomaru's stalling, first he demands to know what secrets he was keeping and then he has them waiting on bated breath to know of his and it angered him to no end.

"Enough stalling Sesshomaru, tell us the truth." Inu Taisho growled. His growl grew louder as Sesshomaru wave a dissmissive hand toward him. "Fine, but when I reveal everything. Then so will you." Sesshomaru said and narrowed his eyes at his father to try to refute what he said and when found no such thing he decided that it was time.

"Okay, I will tell you all how I came to be what I'm ." Sesshomaru said and locked eyes with Kagome.

(_Sesshomaru Story)_

_A year after it was spread through the four territories of the death of the great dog demon, my father Inu Taisho; things went into choas. The four territories were abuzz with speculation and rumors about a powerful force that had arise, of demons moving through the four lands trying to take them over. Powerful and feared these demons were as they killed and destroy everything thing in their path, no one was spared. Things had gotten so out of control that the four lands came together to try to put an end to the madness, at the time I took over rule as it's my birthright being the son to the great general dog demon Inu Taisho, me and the other lords had a meeting at my castle and at the time( Ryukazi, Jenatchi,and Kokaru) had despatch our best soilders to find out any information about these demons spreading throught the lands._

_Two days had passed since we each send our soilders to scout and get information, 12 went out and only three return badly injured and near death. One of my soilder Zuma had enough life to tell me all the informaton he could. He told me that they were our cousin vampire taiyoukai, demons that were banished from the world of demons because of their disregard for anything put there ways and there laws,if that's what they could be called. They were mere outcast and had no place in our society, but they did not go without a fight._

_As you know us taiyoukai are know for our pride and arrogance , and fate it seems to punish us for having such traits. Their was a spy in the castle(The Western Castle) sent to gather any information that they could about us(Remember the four were meeting at Sesshomaru's caste to find was to stop the new threat to the four lands) when we finally found out, about the spy it was to late._

_The vampire taiyoukais had gather their army and they came to the western lands. When word was sent to us (him and the other lords) they were trying to take over the western lands we dispatch all the soilders we had, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. The fighting lasted for 3 days and our side and thier suffered incredible losses, I was losing strenght from constanly fighting, but I knew I had to go on to protect the legacy of the Taisho. In the 3 day,in the midst of all the fighting a choas I was caught of guard by one them, I was already fighting 3, when another flanked me. Of course I stood my ground and fought with everything I had, but with my injuries from all the fighting; I just couldn't keep up the strenght to fight and as I made te move to severe the vampire taiyoukai's head. He moved behind me with great speed and sunk his fangs into my neck._

_As I tried with all my might to shake him off I felt my blood being drained from my body and the more I struggled, the more he bit down and in that moment I thought I was going to meet my end but it did not come. He made a move to throw me but before he did he whispered in my ear"Now you share our curse." and threw me . Before I fell to the darkness the lord of the Southern Land Ryukazi had transformed and drove the rest of the vampire taiyoukais from the land._

_A week after the all the fighting and choas I started to notice sudden changes in me, like instead of only hear my inner beast that was apart of all Taiyoukai I had two, and my sword would glow red at odd times, even when it was not used in battle, My eyes would turn form gold to black with red pupils when I was angry and I had a thirst for blood. Not a normal thirst like when humans need to drink water when they have walked for miles or days. It was a thirst of the most primative kind and it scared me. I consulted with the best healers in all the lands and none could find the source of the changes I was experiencing._

_Fustrated with failure to get any information on these sudden occurences, I began to go through arcives of our family's history and knowledge gathered from over a 1,000 centuries ago. Night after nigt I searched for any answer and hen I thought I would find none I stumbled upon a book hidden in the back of the library and I didn't think any thing of the book at first when I examined it until I cut my finger against the edge and when my blood spilled on the book it glowed and then opened._

_It spoke of the vampire taiyoukais and how they were in exsitence before the birth of full blood demons(Regular Taiyoukais) and it spoke of a prophecy of the one they will turn when he claimed the seat of power from the graetest dog demon ever knowned (Inu Taisho) after his death. It also spoke of the pain he would have inflicted upon him as he lived out the rest of his existence with a heart of ice , cold emotionless almost soulless unless he found the miko goddess. The one who will unknowingly melt the ice around his heart and join with him to be the most powerful force in the universe and restore peace and tranquilty to all of Fuedal Japan, from the one who leads the vampire taiyoukai. Naraku._

_After reading this I waited and waited hoping someone would come , some day to help me. I seven searched the lands for every miko that might be compatiable with me but none were close. Until Kagome came here to through the well, the vampire side of me instantily felt the pull to her and so I followed her and kept watch until it was the perfect time to reveal myself and when I found you Kagome with the monk and demon slayer. I knew the time was right._

**(Normal)**

The room was so quiet that you could hear the beating of every heart of every person in the room and it irrated Sesshomaru, but he sort of expected this so he continued. "I have trained myself for years to have some control of the blood lust of the vampire side in me and now I can control most of the power ." He said "But for the pain in my heart. I cannot deal with it on my own." Sesshomaru admitted as he stood up from his desk and walked to stand in front of Kagome.

Kagome mind was trying to catch up to real time, it felt like her heart stop and she was being robbed of life. Her, part of a prophecy to join with Sesshomaru and become the most powerful beings in the universe.' I must be in a dream.' She thought as she looked up at Sesshomaru, ifrom the look in his eyes she knew he had a question to ask her put did not know how. "What is is that you want to ask me Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she felt him grasp her hands in his.

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked and before he could get any answer she blacked out.

**TBC**

_Wow Kagome and Sesshomaru are a part of a prophecy and Naraku the leader of these almost exstict Vampire Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru wants Kagome to be his mate and Kagome blacks out._

**Next Chapter Installment**: _Kagome's doubts, Naraku's weakness and someone esle is hiding something besides Inu Taisho_


	15. Kagome's Indecison

**_Weird, right? I can tell from the reviews that is what most people are thinking at this point in the story, and for that I'm sorry. Sesshomaru can't show everything just yet, so that's why his explanation or story rather might have sounded weird to most of you reading this story. As far as the secrets that are being revealed in this story, I think it's adds a certain suspense or thrill to the story. To know what the secret is and who is it being kept by. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL._**

_Flashback: _

_Kagome mind was trying to catch up to real time, it felt like her heart stop and she was being robbed of life. Her, part of a prophecy to join with Sesshomaru and become the most powerful beings in the universe.' I must be in a dream.' She thought as she looked up at Sesshomaru, ifrom the look in his eyes she knew he had a question to ask her put did not know how. "What is is that you want to ask me Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she felt him grasp her hands in his._

_"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked and before he could get any answer she blacked out._

**Chapter 15: Kagome's Indecision**

Sesshomaru caught Kagome before she hit head, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. 'I didn't want to ask her this way.'he thought as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Sesshomaru knew without a doubt that Kagome was going to want answers and some he was not ready to give for he knew that many answers he give she would accept and others she would not understand. He looked up at the others in the room and their expressions were priceless, he resisted the urge to laugh, he wanted so badly. But know was not the time.

Miroku and the others were still trying to wrap their head around Sesshomaru's story, especially Inu Taisho. From what he gather about what his eldest son told them about his tory and the prophecy that Sesshomaru and Kagome was a part of that meant that she is the key to realeasing his heart from the icy prison that it was put in from being turned into a vampire taiyoukai. It kind of made sense to him, looking back on Sesshomaru as a young pup; he remember him as being kind, full of life and sincere. Not the cold and stoic vampire taiyoukai that they have seen.

Inu Taisho was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru tell everyone that she is was waking up, and just as suspect she jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms like she was being burned and he saw the look of hurt on his pup's face even if it was just for a moment, he knew he had to do something.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw the look that was in the elder taiyoukai's eyes and instantly knew what it meant and they knew that they would have to help rectify this situation as much as possible.

"Sesshomaru. Why don't you let Sango take Kagome with her, and us guys can go talk okay?' Miroku suggested. Then turn to Shippo. "Why don't you go with the girls to make Kagome feel better."

"Okay." Said Shippo as he jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

Sesshomaru almost growled out in frustration, everything was going wrong, terribly wrong. He didn't like the look he was seeing in Kagome's eyes and he knew it was his fault, he threw too much at her. Maybe it would be a good idea for her to talk to the demon slayer, and then she would be calm enough for him to talk to her. Sesshomaru turned to his father and the monk and nodded his head in aknowledgement.

'Fine. But this better not be a wasted of my time, or their will be hell to pay.' Sesshomaru growled at them both.

Inu Taisho waved a dismissive hand in Sesshomaru's direction when he heard his eldest pup growl. ' Cease your growling pup. I have something to tell you that might help you with Kagome.' Inu Taisho suggested. Then turned to Miroku. 'Let's be on our way, Monk.' Inu Taisho said to him as the three walked to Sesshomaru 's library.

**(Sango,Shippo,Kagome)**

Kagome walked with Sango and Shippo until they reached the north side of the gardens, it was Kagome's favorite spot to just come and think. The smell of the beautiful flowers, the silence and the singing of the birds always help Kagome calm herself. She directed Sango and Shippo to a clearing for all of them to sit at. Once seated, Sango got straight to the point.

"Kagome,do you love him?" Sango asked looking at her friend directly in the eyes .

Kagome thought about it for a moment before she answered Sango. " I don't know Sango, everything is happening so fast. All I knew a few months ago I was just Kagome Higurashi a girl who had the power to go throught the well into the feudal era, and was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Now everyhting is different,Sesshomaru is "different". I want to believe him, I really do. But can a person change so drastically?" Kagome asked her sister also best friend.

Sango thought about Kagome's question for a lenghty minute, she understood Kagome's fears and need for reassurance. After the "blow up" with Inuyasha and the way he treated Kagome, throwing her and her love away like trash for a 50-year-old walking corpse. Also with Sesshomaru's whole new demeanor, now she knew that the ice lord was not gone completely. But she has notice that he has made great strides to makes his approach and his attitude less... well intimidating.

' Kagome. You have to understand, he is not Inuyasha. But I do know you are not willing to take unnecessary chance with your heart either.' ' I can't being to imagine how you feel, not to long ago you found out you're a miko and had the powers to time travel. You have seen things that people in your time would lock you up in a nut house for and now you have just learned that there are vampire taiyoukais running around, and Naraku could be their leader.' Then not to mention that you are a part of a prophecy with Sesshomaru and are the reincarnation of a goddess and Midoriko. 'So if you can take all that into stride , then what is so hard about believing Sesshomaru.' Sango ask Kagome.

"I-Sango-." Kagome was trying to find the words but couldn't, and then Shippo decided to cut in. He might be a little fox demon but he wasn't stupid, especially when it came to how Sesshomaru and Kagome acted around each other.

'Mama, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?' The little fox demon asks

Kagome was shocked at Shippo sudden boldness. _'He's growing up so quickly' Kagome thought_.

As shocked as Kagome was she decided that she wouldn't lie to Shippo, but she wasn't about to go into detail either. " I like him a lot, and he is a lot more caring a consider than Inuyasha ever was."

"Do you love him" Shippo asked his mother, and that's when Sango decided to cut back in.

"Shippo that a question you are too young to be asking now. Go wait for me by the entrance into the castle." Sango told him and he look to Kagome. "Go ahead. Sango will be their in a minute." Kagome told her son and watch him scurry off and she turned back to Sango.

"Kagome whatever you decided to do I will support you no matter what. Trust yourself and your heart, it has never steered you wrong before and I know it won't now." Sango told her and gave Kagome a hug.

"What would I ever do without you Sango." Kagome said smiling at her friend and sister.

"Let's hope you will never have to find out." Sango said back at Kagome and they both laugh. "Are you coming Kagome." Sango asked her.

"No, I'm just going to stay out her for a while." Kagome told her.

"Okay, just be out here to long."Sango said with a serious look and went to go get Shippo at the gate.

'Do I love him?' Kagome thought to herself as she look up to the sky.

**(Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho, Miroku)**

Sesshomaru and the other two went to his library made it to Sesshomaru's library and as soon as the door was close Miroku got staright to the point. "How do you feel about Kagome. " Miroku asked seriously. Miroku would not be afraid to speak up to the demon lord when it came to Kagome, she has already been hurt by Inuyasha and by all the kamis it would be a cold day in the feudal era before he let Sesshomaru hurt her as well.

Sesshomaru leveled Miroku with a look that would have sent most people running for the hills. But not the monk and for that, the monk earned himself more respect in Sesshomaru's book.' He is very protective when it comes to Kagome.' he thought. "I just don't care about her monk, I love her. She has showed me that it doesn't make you weak to show emotions. But stronger, for the longenst time after my father's death(he turned his eyes towards him for a moment) and I was turned into a vampire taiyoukai(only comes out when he transforms) I didn't care about anything but the wish to rule these lands and be powerful." "Kagome showed me that that means nothing without someone to share it all with." Sesshomaru told him truthfully.

Miroku didn't detect any lies in what he said and it made him happy, so far but there are other things that needed to be address. "When we first seen you and you said that you want to help Kagome, and you also said you that certain events that happen made you change. What are they." Miroku inquired.

Sesshomaru felt his beast clawing at the cage in his mind at the monk's statement and he told him to be quiet. "Monk , have you heard or seen Rin in the castle?" Sesshomaru question and saw a look of understanding flash across the monks face.

"What happened Sesshomaru." Miroku asked hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"At the time when I was trying to get use to these changes from become a vampire taiyoukai, I had a hard time caging my anger. You see with my beast and my Taiyoukai self, he is a part of me and the same way me being a part of him. My instinctual self , he comes out because of harm to my pack, my mate of if someone challenges me and will not submit and I have to show my dominance." "But with the vampire side it feeds of chaos, anger, blood and destruction. I was in the dojo training and I told Rin to stay close to Jaken but she wanted to play in the flower field on the northside of the castle. I was not told or informed of what she was doing when some weak demons call themselves attacking my castle. I was told by one of my guards at the last minute that Rin was still outside, I raced to get to her. But by the time I got out side it was to late, she was already dead." Sesshomaru said as a growled ripped from his throat.

Inu Taisho felt the sorrow and anger radiate from his pup and he suddenly felt very guilty and sad for Sesshomaru, that he wasn't there for him and died when he did. But he knew that was the past and they had to account for now. So he decided to change the subject.

" Sesshomaru do you have the proof of these claims of you and Kagome being a part of a propechy." Inu Taisho asked his son.

Sesshomaru almost want to growled for such a redundant question, by decided not to and went to the bookcase and removed the book that he has kept hidden for this moment. He took a dagger from his desk and made a small cut on his hand, and as his blood dripped unto the book, it glowed bright and as brightly as it glowed it stop and then book was opened. Sesshomaru stepped back and allowed his father andthe monk to see it contents. Sure enough there were pictures of Kagome and Sesshomaru from there past lives in the feudal era and tales of Naraku being the secret leader of the vampire taiyoukais.

Inu Taisho eyes widen as he read the book along with the monk, 'So the kamis were right.' Inu Taisho thought. He tore his gaze from the book to look at Sesshomaru, he knew he had to tell him, everything depends on it .

Sesshomaru sensed his father had something important to tell him and by the look on his face he knew that he wouldn't like it one bit. "What is it." Sesshomaru bit out at his father.

" I was the one who banish the vampire taiyoukai. I didn't die as it was told you many decades ago son. My most trusted servant Kenji spirited me away to a secret cave near the castle to try and help me get better. But nothing helped, so before I died (He was supposed to have died 200 years ago, but lived for another half a century in secret) I had written a decree banishing the vampire taiyoukai's from this lands. Also the reason I was sent back by the kami's was to make sure their destruction and the death of Naraku, but most importantly to make sure you and Kagome's future together. They said I can only tell you so much, the rest you will have to discover on your own." Inu Taisho spoke sadly.

Sesshomaru was beyond furious, his father lied about his death. He was the one that cause the war with the vampire taiyoukai, and the reason he is one now. He knew all this was going to happen and didn't do or say anything. Instead of his beast, his vampire tried to surface and he felt the third mark appearing on his face, as he tried to calm himself he looked at the monk placing himself between Inu Taiso and himself.

Miroku knew it was suicide to place himself between two Taiyoukai's (especially one that is trying not to let his vampire side out. But he couldn't allow for things to become violent, not now when they all should be sticking together. "Don't do this Sesshomaru. What would Kagome think." He pleaded and before he could say anything else he was thrown half way across the room. Only to have Inu Taisho catch him before his body went through the desk.

"**DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS MONK, OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ENNARDS AND DECORATE MY WALL WITH THEM."** Sesshomaru growled out at the monk stormed out. Inu Taisho will wait until Sesshomaru has calmed down, he still has to tell him about Naraku's weakness.

**(Kagome In The Gardens)**

Kagome thought about what Sango said to her and it all made sense, after everything she has seen in the fuedal era. Why would it be so hard to believe Sesshomaru. He is loyal, honest and is protective of the people under his care. Except for the thing with Midoriko, he has been honest with her. She automatically knew that his arrogance and pride would never go away and she knows that's why she fell for him in the first place. Kagome concluded that she would give Sesshomaru a chance, she felt like she wouldn't be right if she pass up a chance to be happy because of misfortunes of the past. "Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome said and like the way it sounded on her tongue and said it again and felt a smile work it's way to her face and admitted. 'I didn't just fall for him, I'm in love with him.' She thought. No sooner did she say that, she felt a demonic aura behind her and it was no other than Sesshomaru. As Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each other eyes, her necklace glowed...

**TBC**

_Well, well, well, how much do you all think Sesshomaru heard and now that Kagome admitted to herself that she actually loves Sesshomaru and will be willing to be his mate, will she able to tell him face to face. What's up with Inu Taisho and why didn't he just tell the truth sooner than later and how it affect his relationship with Sesshomaru and he knows about Naraku weakness... Keep reading to find out._

**Next Chapter Installement:**

_Kagome's Answer, Naraku weakness and secrets revealed , A little along time for Sess and Kags, A terrible loss. LOL_


	16. Kagome's Answer and Reassurance

_**I feel like I need to add more interactions between soley Kagome and Sesshomaru, it seems like every time they want to get cozy with each other, something always happens. So there will be some extra Sess and Kags time in this chapter and Naraku will be making a surprise appearance in this chapter. Also some things need to be address between Sesshomaru and Kagome as far as their feelings(more on Sesshomaru's part than Kagome) and the lingering issue of I think I will add some drama in this chapter as well. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome**_

**I dedicated this chapter to Kouga's Older Women and Kaira B(Thank You both for helping step it up when it comes to writing this story)**

_Flashback:_

_"Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome said and like the way it sounded on her tongue and said it again and felt a smile work its way to her face and admitted. 'I didn't just fall for him, I'm in love with him.' She thought. No sooner did she say that, she felt a demonic aura behind her and it was no other than Sesshomaru. As Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each other eyes, her necklace glowed..._

**Chapter 16: Kagome's Answer and Reassurance**

Kagome felt like she needed to hide, somewhere far away from his penetrating gaze. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. Kagome was hoping that he didn't hear what she had said, but she wasn't going to hope against hope, knowing how strong demons ears were when it came to hearing from long distance.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to howl to the sky or jump up and down and decided quickly that either solution wouldn't benefit him. After the incident in the library with the monk and his father he felt like he was going to kill something, so he went to find Kagome. Just being around her, inhaling her scent would calm his nerves and that's what he really need now. After he left the library he stopped in the corridor that lead to the dinning hall that was near the gardens and sniffed the air, it took him a minute but he found her scent in the gardens on the north side of the castle and he went there. It didn't take him long to get to the gardens, but when arrived he, the last thing he thought he would hear was. _I didn't just fall for him, I'm in love with him.' _

Sesshomaru let his demonic aura flair so she would know that someone was here with her, it took her a minute because she was so deep in thought he decided , but he felt her miko powers work to find the source of the demonic aura and when she turned to face him, he didn't think he would see the look in her eyes that he was seeing now.

The silence between them was becoming deafening to Kagome so she decided to break it, "How much did you hear Sesshomaru." Kagome asked nervously.

"Enough." Sesshomaru decided to say. "It's it true Kagome do you really love me." He asked as he step closer to her until he was standing mere inches from her.

"Yes I do Sesshomaru. But I'm not just going to forget that you lied to me. That really surprised me, you of all people would do that. And you know about my history with Inuyasha and Kikyo. So right here and now I'm telling you if you want to make this right between us, I have to know do you still hold any feelings for Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to answer when Kagome's necklace glowed a bright pink and a pink orb shot out of the necklace, when the light cleared it was Midoriko spirit standing there between the two and to say Kagome was shock was an understatement.

"Midoriko I thought that I had to come into your world inside the necklace to speak to you." Kagome.

"Yes that is true. But since you don't have your powers in check it allowed me to tap into them to come outside of the necklace." Midoriko told her." I know what is bothering you Kagome and I'm here to tell you that Sesshomaru's feelings for me are nothing put friendship. I'm the one who destroyed our relationship, I felt so angry and pressured by Sesshomaru and the rumors that his mother was spreading through the western lands about me to go through the ceremony for us to be mates." "He was always faithful to me , even thought I wasn't to him." Midoriko said as she took a look at Sesshomaru.

" Don't make the same mistakes that I made. Trust me Kagome, from inside the necklace I see and share everything with you from your memories to your joys and your pain. Taiyoukai's mate for life and when they take a mate they are only faithful to her and her along, their heart, mind and soul is bound to her and the same goes for her to him."

Kagome was stunned by Midoriko's statement, but she wasn't just going to let everything be peaceful just yet. She still wanted to know the answer to the question that she ask Sesshomaru earlier. "Well." Kagome asked.

"No I do not love Midoriko. What I feel for her is purely friendship now." Sesshomaru spoke truthfully. Sesshomaru was about to speak again, when Midoriko's sprirt was starting to fade. " Don't let him go." Midoriko spoke before she went inside the necklace.

After Midoriko disappeared inside the necklace, Kagome look back at Sesshomaru and she decided to tell him everything. " I believe you Sesshomaru. I know that you are honest and loyal, but also honorable. But what assurance will I have of that." Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru felt his anger rise and pushed it back down, knowing in this situation it would not serve to bring them close put further push them a part. He had held on to this for some time. The ring of the house of the moon, a ring only give from the male Taiyoukai to the female he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The ring works like an actual mating but more powerful. It tells you your mates darkest fears, secrets and what's in their heart. It binds every aspect of your being to your mate. The ring just doesn't go on anybody's finger, it only responses to the person you really love and want to spend your life with. If the ring scenes any deception on your part or any doubt it will reject her.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's demonic aura rise and he held out his hand and a small red sphere was in it palm. When the light died away Kagome saw a ring in Sesshomaru's hand and she could help the tears that was threating to fall from her eyes. The ring was a silver brand with a diamond cut moon in the center with blue and red rubies around the band. The ring was just simply stunning in Kagome's mind.

Sesshomaru felt pure satisfaction in Kagome's reaction to the ring and he knew he made the right choice in giving her this ring that has been a part of his family's history for centuries. It was now or never, simple words would never do with someone like Kagome. He knew that he would have to bare all to her and put his cards on the table or loose her to doubt, which was not even an option.

Kagome thought she would be able to breathe as Sesshomaru got on one knee before her hold the ring in his hands and she was speak when Sesshomaru growled softly to calm her nerves.

"Kagome do you know what it means for me Sesshomaru Taisho, ruler of the western lands to be on one knee before means that as a Taiyoukai, I pledge myself to you. Every part of me is your and yours along, I will never deceive you or betray your trust unlike my half-brother. I love you and I have to say when I was inflicted with this curse that cascaded my heart in ice, I thought I would never feel again, never love again until you Kagome. Be my mate, free my heart from the rest of this icy prison, stay with me and fill this lonely castle with the sound of our pups hanyou or not. This ring is only giving to the worthiest of female to be the mate of a Taisho. It has been this way for centuries, the ring will binds together in the most intimate of ways. Also the ring will not work if their is doubt on the part of the male and I do not have any doubts what so ever about spending eternity with you. Kagome will you do me the honor of being my mate?" Sesshomaru asked finish in his declaration of love for her.

Kagome was frozen, she thought she was in a dream and if she was; she didn't want to wake up. This is what she was waiting for, this moment between her and Sesshomaru. It is easy for anyone to say "I love you." But it's an entirely different matter to actually mean it. After hear speak from his heart like that and to see him on one knee before. Which is something he would never do for anyone, no matter the circumstance or the person's power or authority. Kagome was broken out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru lightly caressing her hands, she looked in his eyes and she knew that without a doubt that Sesshomaru is the one she should be with.

"Yes Sesshomaru I will be honored to be your mate." Kagome answered with a waterfall of tears running down her face. As Sesshomaru slipped the ring on her finger the hummed as it accepted it new owner and the new mate of a Taisho.

Sesshomaru smiled, fangs and all at Kagome. He felt like the happiest (vampire) Taiyoukai in all the four lands as he kissed her passionately and Kagome return the kiss with equal intensity. Kagome moaned when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth,which she gladly obliged him. What they didn't know is that they had an audience.

**(Inu Taisho and Miroku)**

Inu Taisho and Miroku saw what occur between his son and Kagome and knew that they were meant to be, and he couldn't have been more happier. Inu taisho just hoe his son didn't do anything foolish to mess it up.(Windows in the library overlook the gardens and the same his office)

**(Sango and Shippo)**

Sango and Shippo were inside near the door to the gate the leads to the gardens on the north side of the castle witnessing the beautiful moment between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sango was going to take Shippo to the dojo with her so she could brush up on her sword skills when she heard Sesshomaru roar loudly at Miroku. So she decided to follow him and it look like he was searching for someone and she knew it had to be Kagome. She couldn't hear everything they were saying put from the tears that were flowing down Kagome's face and the ring he gave her, she knew that Kagome was happy, Sesshomaru purpose to her and they finally worked out their feelings. 'About time.' Sango thought with tears in her eyes, truly happy for her sister and best friend. Sango was going to go back inside when she saw something move in the darkness in the woods near Kagome and Sesshomaru. As she kept look, she recognized it as Naraku and Inuyasha, she had to reach them before it was too late. "Shippo stay here." Sango ordered and took off running.

**(Kagome and Sesshomaru)**

Kagome felt heat pool in her lower regions and she knew that if they kept this up they would most likely be having pups early, not that she mind. She pulled back from Sesshomaru, thankful for the much need air and smiled at him and her smile got bigger when he smiled back and was going to kiss him again when she looked over his shoulder and saw Sango running towards them looking horrified, Kagome couldn't possibly imagine what was wrong with Sango. As Sango continued to running to Sesshomaru and Kagome, she saw Naraku launch his tentacles and Inuyasha jumped from the shadows and yelled. "WINDSCAR."

**"SESSHOMARU. KAGOME. GET DOWN."** Sango said launching herself at Kagome and Sesshomaru. As both fell to the ground from the force of Sango body impacting with theirs, Sesshomaru had put a barrier around Kagome and himself. The next things heard was flesh slicing and the ground quaking. Sesshomaru recognized it as his filthy half brother's wind scar, as the dust cleared and the area around them was silent once again. Sesshomaru help Kagome up.

"Are you okay." Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes I'm-. " Kagome didn't finish and Sesshomaru followed Kagome's gaze to the ground where Sango's broken body laid in a large puddle of blood from the attack of the windscar and Naraku's tentacles. Sesshomaru eyes scanned the area and found Naraku and Inuyasha in the woods not to far from them.

"Opps too bad." Inuyasha laughed wickedly along with Naraku and left just as quickly as they came.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, Sango couldn't be dead, it's not possible she told herself. But she knew it was futile, Sango wasn't moving, Kagome jerked herself from Sesshomaru's embrace and ran to the body of her friend. She tried to shake her awake, prayed for her to wake up and tell this was not happening, but nothing happened. Then she remember Tensiaga and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru removed Tensaiga from its sheatehd on his sash and it didn't pulse or anything, even as he held it over the demon slayer's body . The sword did not react.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said his voice full of anger and pain for what happen to the demon slayer and for the pain he felt coming from Kagome.

"**NARAKUUUUU. YOU BASTARD**." Kagome screamed to the sky . Sesshomaru as knelt to ground to hold Kagome in his arms as she cried. He never felt helpless as he did in that moment.

**TBC**

_R.I.P Sango, a tragic loss to the group. It makes you wonder how everyone will recover from this. How will Sesshoamru and Kagome deal with happened and what will their plan to make Naraku and Inuyasha pay for this terrible crime. How Inu Taisho and Miroku play a part in helping them._

**Next Chapter Installment**_: Sango's Ressurection and Shocking Transformations_


	17. Vampire Sango?

**_Wow I know that was a big shocker for most of you guys, but don't worry. I have something very special planned in this chapter that will really surprise you all. I think you all will like how I will revive Sango. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome_**

**(This chapter goes out to Lady Tala, I hope you like it. I wrote this chapter with you in mind.)**

_Flashback:_

_Sesshomaru removed Tensaiga from its sheatehd on his sash and it didn't pulse or anything, even as he held it over the demon slayer's body . The sword did not react._

_"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said his voice full of anger and pain for what happen to the demon slayer and for the pain he felt coming from Kagome._

_"__**NARAKUUUUU. YOU BASTARD**__." Kagome screamed to the sky . Sesshomaru as knelt to ground to hold Kagome in his arms as she cried. He never felt helpless as he did in that moment._

**Chapter 17: Vampire Sango?**

**(Inu Taisho and Miroku**)

**"SANGO."**Miroku screamed. His body shook with anger as he punch the window in Sesshomaru's library, effectively shattering the glass and left his hand bleeding badly but it was nothing compared to the emptiness he felt in that moment as he looked down at Sesshomaru and Kagome with Sango's body_. 'She can't be gone. She can't be.' _he chanted in his mind over and over, as if that somehow reverse time and bring her back to life. He turned from the window and sank to his knees and cried his heart out for the woman that was gone, the woman who truly held his heart. Guilt overcame Miroku think on all the time he wasted chasing after village girls, hurting Sango by openly flirting with them and never giving a second tough to her feelings_. 'Now I will never be able to tell her how I truly feel.' _he thought, and that just made him cry harder.

Inu Taisho's heart went out to the monk he didn't know much about the history or relationship between the monk and the demon slayer , but he felt that the monk truly cared about her. He knew of one way to bring her back and it could be risky to have the spell performed on a human ,but it was worth a shot and it would be something he could give to his son and the woman he cares for. Knowing that the demon slayer and Kagome were best friends, but most importantly sisters.

"Monk. Pull yourself together. There may be away to save her." Inu Taisho told him.

Miroku stood up quickly and grabbed Inu Taisho by his neck and Inu Taisho didn't even bother to stop him, knowing that he could. But he knew that anger that the monk was feeling was driving him to act impulsively

"**SANGO IS DEAD, ALRIGHT. SHE DEAD."** Miroku screamed in his face and that's when Inu Taisho had enough and grabbed Miroku by his robes and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen monk. I know that you are very upset well within reasoning. But remember who you are talking to." Inu Taisho warned letting out a dangerous growl. " She can be saved. As risky as it is." Inu Taisho said as he let go of Miroku and calmed himself, for what he needed to do he couldn't be angry or have his mind clouded. Once that was done Inu Taisho closed his eyes and let his youkai aura flare to Sesshomaru hoping that his pup would pick up on the mind link. All taiyoukai's have this ability, it's stronger between family members. But it has been a long time since he has used it, he just hoped it would work.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome**)

Sesshomaru continued holding Kagome as she cried like she never cried before, saying it should have been her instead of Sango. He knew that Kagome and Sango were best friends and might as well say sisters for the way they looked out for one another. Sesshomaru was going to tell Kagome that they need to get Sango 's body inside when a voice spoke to him.

_"Sesshomaru can you hear me."_

Sesshomaru looked around thinking that he was losing his mind when the voice spoke again.

"_Sesshomaru. It's Inu Taisho. I'm using the mind link. I know its been a while. But listen, the demon slayer only has a few minutes before her spirit is gone from this world. Bring her to the library as fast as you can." Inu Taisho urged him, and the connection was severed._

Sesshomaru moved Kagome away from Sango's body and sniffed and indeed his father was right. the demon slayer's soul had not yet gone from this world. It was still time to save her.

To say Kagome was angry would be an understatement, her best friend is gone and here is Sesshomaru sniffing at her like she was raw meat. It made Kagome furious beyond belief. Without thinking she let her powers rise to the surface and slap him. All that could be heard was a resounding boom from the force of the slap which send Sesshomaru several feet from Kagome and Sango's body.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."** Kagome screamed at him.

It took longer than normal for Sesshomaru to recover as he felt the burning sensation from her holy powers. He felt his vampire side trying to take control,but he wouldn't allow it. Right now was not the time for such things. But that didn't mean he would let it slide either, and flew at Kagome with incredible speed until he was face to face with her.

"I was smelling her to see has death set upon her yet. My father communicate with me through a mind link and he told me he knows a way to save her." He bit out angrily.

"Sesshomaru I-." Kagome started to say but was cut off by Sesshomaru holding up his hand.

"We'll talk about this later." He said as he formed his cloud and picked up Sango's body along with Kagome raced to the library.

**(Inu Taisho and Miroku)**

Inu Taisho felt his son coming this way and knew they will be here in the next minute, so everything will need to be ready.

"Monk how many sutras do you have." Inu Taisho asked him.

Miroku looked like a dear caught in headlights at Inu Taisho's question, but snapped himself out of his stupor to answer. "About a hundred. Maybe more." Miroku answered.

"Good. We will need them for the spell that needs to be performed to save her." Inu Taisho said, just as Sesshomaru came in the library with Kagome and Sango's body. Inu Taisho directed Sesshomaru to lay the demon slayer's body on the floor, and he turned his attention Sesshomaru.

"Do you remember the spell of the blood exchange." He asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru thought of it and he vaguely remembered it, the spell was similar to mating but without the intercourse involved. The spell was used rarely used and the last time it was used was on his mate Izyaoi, Inuyasha's mother to make her into a demon and a part of the taisho house. Hopefully it would work in the demon slayer since she is Kagome's family and Kagome is his mate.

"Yes father. I remember." Sesshomaru said as he watched turn to look at Kagome and Miroku.

"The spell of the blood exchange will save her. Possibly make her into a demon, and with Sesshomaru's vampire side we don't know how the result will turn out. Do you wish for me to continue and do this." Inu Taisho asked. He wouldn't do it unless they both were in this together, and he saw Kagome and Miroku look at each other and then back to him and they both nodded yes.

"Okay. I need you both to follow my instructions careful. Do you understand." Inu Taisho asked wanting to make himself clear, knowing that they had mere seconds.

"Yes." Miroku and Kagome said together.

Inu Taisho crossed Sango's arms over her chest and put her in the center of the room, he then directed Miroku to place sutras all around her. Then he told Miroku to place a sutra over her heart, after that he told Miroku to kneel on either side over as he told Sesshomaru to pull out his sword.

Sesshomaru spared a glance at Kagome knowing that she is going to hate what comes next. Inu Taisho cut his wrist and then Sesshomaru proceeded to do the same. " We accept you into our family." They both spoke at the same time and let some their blood drip on the sutra the was over her heart and then Sesshomaru cut Sango's wrist.

**"WHAT THE HELL."** Kagome sctreamed at Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho.

**"YOU HAVE TO TRUST US."** Inu Taisho roared at Kagome.

After Kagome settled down, Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru took turns and and cross their bloodied wrist with Sango's. " Awaken and take your place in the taisho family." "Accepted and embrace our blood and life force, and live"Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru repeated over and over until the sutra over Sango's heart started to glow red.

"Monk. Kagome. Start chanting. No matter what happens don't stop" Sesshomaru told them , and as they did the sutras glowed around Sango grew red as well, it was a few moments before Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru heard a faint heartbeat, and as minutes went by it became stronger and stronger. Then Sango eyes shot open and she was screaming.

Miroku and Kagome wanted to stop chanting to help, but they knew they couldn't as much as they wanted to, they knew they were saving her life and that was more important. They both drew their eyes to Sango as her body started to rise from the floor while she was screaming.

**(Sango In Darkness)**

She was surrounded by nothing but darkness , nothingness. '_I'm I dead?'. _Sango thought and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't be dead." She said out loud to the darkness as she let the tears fall freely, as she thought about her best friend and sister Kagome, Miroku and Shippo. Then she remember what happen, with Naraku and Inuyasha, and it made her think to her brother Kohaku. 'I'll never be able to save him.' She thought sadly. As she was about to resign herself to her fate, she saw something like a portal open up and it was nothing but light. She know that she should question it, but right now she didn't care as she jump through the portal of light. "I'm not ready to die." Was the last thing Sango said as she jumped through the portal of light back to the world of the living.

**(Normal)**

Kagome breathing was harsh and she drenched in sweat from the amount of spiritual power she was exerting as she looked over at Miroku he wasn't do better. Sango's body was outlined in a red aura a bright red light engulfed the room almost blinding, as Sango's hair grew, and it was still black but red streaks were forming throughout her hair, her finger nails grew into claws, and 3 red stripes appeared on each side of her face and her arms and legs (as well as other areas had stripes) as the light started to die away Sango's started to flat back to the ground. When she did her a black crescent moon appeared in the middle of her head and her eyes changed from brown to a light red. The sutra over heart infused with her skin like a tattoo.

Kagome and Miroku were lefted speechless by Sango's transformation, but they wanted to know did it work. They looked over at Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho and their jaws dropped, they both look just like Inuyasha on the night of the new moon.

Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and Kagome, they knew the question they want to ask. So Sesshomaru decide to answer. " It is a price of the spell of the blood exchange. Since she _was_ human and we are full demons. We had to give a part of our youkai aura. We also lose our powers for two days. But they will return." Sesshomaru reassure them. As he directed their gaze to Sango who was trying to sit up.

Kagome and Miroku rushed to her side without a second thought and they thought their eyes would bulge out of their sockets. As Sango looked up at them with a small smile showing her fangs. "Hi." She said. When they didn't speak she asked them what was wrong, Inu Taisho went to go grab a mirror and Sesshomaru and the others gently sat her up, as Inu Taisho brought the mirror down and as she saw herself for the first time, she thought she would pass out.

Sesshomaru saw the question in the demon slayer's eyes and answered. "You are a Vampire Youkai demon, you have all my traits from my vampire form(remember when he transformed in the dojo while fighting Kagome) and I will assume that you have some of mine and all of my father's powers. Also since Kagome is my mate, (Because of the ring, not because of.. well you know) and since she is your family and you are hers, the transference of the blood made it so that you are now of a part of the Taisho clan." Sesshomaru said, as he saw Sango laugh lightly and then faint...

Sesshomaru shook his head and growl lightly. _'What is with people fainting.' He thought._

**TBC**

_Wow Sango a Vampire Youkai demon, so she looks like Sesshomaru when he transforms into his Vampire form. Pretty badass, not to mention to have the powers of one of the greatest Taiyoukai of all time along with his son? Poor Sango It was too much for her to process and she fainted . Also how will Miroku and Kagome be able to deal with the new Sango._

_(Sango is a Vampire with the Sesshomaru's markings, eye color,and hair color. She has some of his powers and all of his father's Inu powers, remember his transformation from chapter 12)_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Run Run but you can't hide Inuyasha, Miroku's declaration of love, Just the way you are,_


	18. Just The Way You Are

I _hope you didn't think I wasn't going to leave dear Sango dead right? I'm not that mean, LOL. I hope you all like the vampire Sango chapter, I thought it would be something different to add to the story line. A demon slayer getting turned into a vampire youkai demon. Now in this chapter and many after it, we will see how this will change the relationship between Miroku and Sango. From her dying and being brought back to her transformation as a vampire. I don't own Inuyasha. I joust love Sesshomaru and Kagome._

_Flashback:_

_Sesshomaru saw the question in the demon slayer's eyes and answered. "You are a Vampire Youkai demon, you have all my traits from my vampire form(remember when he transformed in the dojo while fighting Kagome) and I will assume that you have some of mine and all of my father's powers. Also since Kagome is my mate, (Because of the ring, not because of.. well you know) and since she is your family and you are hers, the transference of the blood made it so that you are now of a part of the Taisho clan." Sesshomaru said, as he saw Sango laugh lightly and then faint..._

_Sesshomaru shook his head and growl lightly. 'What is with people fainting.' He thought._

**(Chapter 18 will be inspire by Bruno Mars song "Just The Way You Are")**

**Chapter 18: Just The Way You Are**

A few minutes Sango had woken up and was taken back a moment when she saw everyone standing over her. A she took a look at everyone above her(she's lying on the floor) she notice Miroku was standing in the back from everyone else and not really look at her_. 'I must look like a monster to him.' Sango thought._

Kagome's gaze followed over to Miroku who had his head lowered, almost looking like he was silently crying . Kagome wanted to stay with Sango, lord knows that she had a lot of questions but right now it look like Miroku needed some time with Sango.

"Sesshomaru. Could we go to the dojo and train?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she grew a third head, he saw her eyes travel back between Sango and Miroku and he got he message and he turned to his father. "Father. These two needs some time along." Sesshomaru suggested. He knew the monk to be a tad bit lecherous, but he also knew that the monk cared deeply for the demon slayer. Even though he had a bad way of showing it. Inu Taisho understood the message and nodded as he followed Kagome and Sesshomaru out the library.

Once the door was closed, the room became unbearably silent. Almost too much for Sango too take.

"I know I must look like a freak to you." Sango said sadly and hung her head.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

Miroku turn from the window to look at Sango and all he could see is her being hit with Naraku's tentacles and Inuyasha's wind scar. Now staring into her eyes, that looked like blazing fire. He could hardly find the words to speak.

_Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

"Oh Sango." Miroku cried out as he pulled Sango from off the floor and pulled her into his embrace." If you only knew." Miroku admitted as he ran his hand through her hair which as now black as the midnight sky with red streaks, soft and silky to the touch.

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh_

He pulled her back from him, framed her face with his hands so he could look into her eyes and so she could look into to his. "You are not a freak our a monster. My dear Sango. You are absolutely beautiful." Miroku spoke from his heart as he felt tears pool in his eyes.

"Isn't that the same things you say to all the women you run into?" Sango bit out angrily and Miroku couldn't blame her all she want was for him to love her and he would spit in her face every time he would flirt with one of the village girls.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

"Sango. Those girls might be beautiful on the outside. But that's were it ends for me. Besides they are not the ones I go to sleep and think about at night. They are not the ones I would lay down and die for, so they could live. They are not the ones that hold my heart." He told her.

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

"Miroku why are you-." Sango try to say, tears threating to fall. But Miroku put two fingers to her lips silently telling her to let him finish.

_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_

"Sango. I know that you might think highly of yourself, and I know it's completely my fault for making you this way. But you are the one I want to be with, Sango. No one else.

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

"When I saw you get struck down by Naraku and Inuyasha. I my heart left me Sango. My spirit cried out in unrest because the other half that completed it was gone and I had nothing left to go on for." He said as he took each of her hands and kissed them with such tenderness that Sango felt her heart jump down to her stomach.

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

" What I'm trying to say is Sango. Is that I love you, and it shouldn't have took something awful as you dying for me to realize that. I have been so blind for so long, and I' m so sorry Sango. If you can forgive me for my ignorance, my dear Sango. I wanted to ask would you do me the honor of being my wife." Miroku asked now his face was flooded with tears, as Sango smiled a smile that could light the darkest of nights.

_Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah_

Sango didn't know if she was in a dream or if this moment was real. For so long she doubted herself. Think that Miroku would never want her because she wasn't like those other girls that seen him flirting with. I f this was a dream she didn't want to wake up." Yes Miroku. Yes, I will marry you" Sango said. But she still was unsure about one thing. " You don't care that I'm like this now." Sango asked afraid of his answer.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Miroku kissed her with all the passion and longing her felt inside her and then reluctantly pulled away. " No gods no Sango. Besides it could make certain "activates" in the bedroom exciting." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows suggestive at Sango.

_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

Sango looked up at Mirkou and couldn't help but laugh. _'Well no matter he still my lech.' Sango thought._

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

"Do me a favor my Sango." Miroku asked her.

"Sure." Sango said.

"Weither human or vampire youkai. I love you just the way you are. Don't ever change,okay" Miroku told Sango honestly. As he started into her eyes smiling.

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

"Just simply beautiful. My dear dear Sango. He said as he pulled her into his arms once more.

_When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

" You know I want to have kids." Sango told Miroku.

_And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

" I would love for us to have kids. Because I know that they would be perfect. Just the way you are." Miroku told her as Sango smile once more.

"Oh, and Sango." Miroku said.

"Yes Miroku." Sango answered.

" No matter what happens in this life or the next. We will see it through. Together." Miroku vowed.

**(Naraku's Lair)**

**" ."**Naraku screamed as he threw a wine glass against the wall.

Through Kanna's mirror(Naraku had her mirror restored), Naraku has been keeping tabs on the group at the western palace. After the surprise he and Inuyasha had stage to kill Kagome and take her jewel shards backfired when the demon slayer got in the way and took the full brunt of both attacks. What he didn't anticipate was that they would be able to revive her.

He still could believe that Inu Taisho and his whelp of a son used the spell of blood exchange to revive Sango, which he thought at first could a damper on his plans. Until he remember that If two full demons were to perform it , especially on a human. They would lose their powers for two days.

Naraku let out a long laugh as he thought about his new plan to get the jewel shards from Kagome. A plan that they will never see coming.

"Inuyasha I have a job for you too do." Naraku said as he began whispering in his ear, exactly what he wanted the half- breed to do.

**TBC**

_OMG !Miroku has really stepped it up huh? Being a man and putting all his cards on the table to tell Sango how he feels, and proposed. Put their happiness will have to be put on hold, Naraku being a sore loser, and can't take defeat. Could we expect to see a double wedding. Hmm... Keep reading to find out._

**Next Chapter Installment:**_LEMONS!( Will start in chapter 19 and continue into chapter 20), A show of the century, and a little double team, girl power._


	19. Two on Two and Some Girl Power

**_I decided at the last minute to change the title of the story. I thought I was fine with the Dancing In The Moonlight title for the story, but after a while it just seem like it didn't fit the story I was writing so I decided to change it to, "To Be Only Yours". Which I think is a way better title for my type of story. Tell me what you all think about the title in a review or sent me a PM. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. :-) Enjoy!_**

_Flashback:_

_He still could believe that Inu Taisho and his whelp of a son used the spell of blood exchange to revive Sango, which he thought at first could a damper on his plans. Until he remember that If two full demons were to perform it , especially on a human. They would lose their powers for two days._

_Naraku let out a long laugh as he thought about his new plan to get the jewel shards from Kagome. A plan that they will never see coming._

_"Inuyasha I have a job for you too do." Naraku said as he began whispering in his ear, exactly what he wanted the half- breed to do._

**I had to change some things about this chapter, instead of adding a straight up lemon for the for characters, I wanted to add a built up to it so it will be a three part to the lemon with the first starting with the bet between the four characters, and then turn it into a two on fight, boys versus girls. With the spoils going to the victors.**

**Chapter 19: Two On Two and Some Girl Power**

**(Dojo)**

Kagome wanted to give Sango and Miroku some time along, feel that this event might change them both for the better, and besides in the all this mess, she forgot about her train with her miko powers. Being around Sesshomaru only made her think of her sword skills, hoping one day to match him. When he was fighting with Tokijin it look like he was water floating in a hypnotizing dance before he dealt the finishing blow to his unsuspecting enemy.

Training was the last thing that he wanted to do as he remember his proposal to her in the gardens, and instead of them devouring each other, she wanted to train. Well, he couldn't be completely mad at her. This one of the reasons why they came to his castle anyway, was to help her have better control over her powers, she was just as formidable as him in a fight. But her lack of control over her miko and goddess abilities can cause more harm than good if her emotions get out of control.

Kagome knew what Sesshomaru was thinking(because of the ring) every since she accepted his proposal in the gardens , the feelings became stronger. The ring was one way for her to feel her mates emotions and it was hard to ignore them. Lust, desire and love smacked her in the heart, almost like getting hit by the backlash wave at full force. She knew in youkai traditions, when the male has an intended the he wants to make his mate, first the ring was presented to the intended that was worn by the previous lady of the west, then they usually have a mating ceremony, follow by a more "private mating" between the two where during the act, the male would bite the female between the juncture were her neck and shoulder met to bestow upon her his mating mark to let all others know that she has been claimed.

In some cases the female might receive some of the male's powers of physical attributes, like his markings, hair color or eye color. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by an annoying growl emitted from Sesshomaru by the entrance tot he dojo.

"Are we going to train today. Or watch hell freeze over. Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Why are so grouchy .Love" Kagome asked feigning innocents, because she already knew the answer. She just want him to say it.

"You know why. Because we are mates, but not in every since. You brought me down here to train, when I really wanted to is to rip your clothes off and make your scream in pleasure." he admitted and smiled when he smelled Kagome's arousal heavy in the air.

"Okay I'll make a bet with you Sesshomaru. If you and Miroku can beat me and Sango in a fight. Then we will become full mates tonight. But if you lose then you will have to wait until this whole business with Naraku is over. Deal?" Kagome asked knowing that he would never back down from a challenge and he never like to lose.

He showed all his fangs in a wide grin the kind of creep Kagome out. Just a bit. It was that kind of smile Sesshomaru would give his emenies before they fell to the floor dead. "Challenge Accepted." He said

**(Sango and Miroku)**

Sango and Miroku was still talking and telling each other what the other has been scared to say when they both felt two auras flair and instantly knew it was Sesshomaru and Kagome. They were both a little taking back by sheer magnitude of the power the was coming form both auras .Which at this moment felt like one. "It feels like their auras are calling us Miroku."

"You're right Sango. Let's go see what's going on." He said as she nodded and they both went to go find their friends.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome-Dojo)**

Sesshomaru and Kagome felt Sango and Miroku getting close and she couldn't contain her excitement, she was also curious to see how Sango would fight since she is a vampire youkai now. She remembered how Sesshomaru was when he transformed and if Sango was anything like that, then they would surely win, even if she had just been recently made into one, her knowledge of different demons was vast and Kagome felt like Sango would be able to hold her own. But she wouldn't go as far to underestimate Miroku either, over the years traveling with the monk on the quest to find the jewel shards, he has became stronger as well and more definably built as far as his appearance go. He could hold his own with the best demons there is .

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a quick chill work up her spine as she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Sesshomaru coming at her full force with Tokijin drawn and she brought out Tetusaiga and it transform into the legendary fang as it block Sesshomaru's blow. They were in a sword lock as Sesshomaru's aura rose to dangerous levels and his markings began to glow and hers did as well as her aura rose to match his.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to take your eyes off your opponent?" Sesshomaru said in a sarcastic manner as he jumped back at the same time Kagome did. She wasn't about to let Sesshomaru get under her skin, but oh boy she knew how to get under his.

"As you said before, when we were in this situation. Let's dance fluffy." Kagome said with a deadly smile as she took the initiative and charged Sesshomaru, as she came at him, he took the time to study her and notice that she favor her left side away from her sword hand.

Kagome notice Sesshomaru studding her and she was fooled, he was trying to find an advantage point but it would help him, as she struck with Tetusaiga in a sweeping downward arc that would have taken the head of a lesser agile being, she saw him take the bait to flip under her and tried to catch her in the legs with the Tokijin and paid for it dearly when he was hit by a blue lighting bolt of holy power. He quickly flip and land on the other side of her smirking.

"Ouch." he said in a amused voice as he took charge again and all that could be coming form the dojo was the clashing of two swords.

**(Sango and Mirkou arriving at the entrance to the Dojo)**

When Sango and Miroku arrived at the dojo, they were once again left in awe as they watch the miko goddess and the vampire taiyoukai fight with their bodies out lined in their respective auras,Kagome in a pinkish blue aura and Sesshomaru's aura was a deep red almost the color of blood with some white in it. The power Miroku was feeling almost made him want to run. Almost.

Sango was impressed with Kagome's fighting skills as blocked Sesshomaru's Tokijin and delivered a roundhouse kick to his mid section. Sesshomaru had little to no time to avoid the blow as he was sent to fly into one of the dojo walls and then there was a loud boom. She was extremely impressed with Kagome as her dark blue started to glow, she realized that Kagome was concentrating on something and it dawned on Sango that Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows. But Sango didn't need to worry because Kagome used her miko powers to call her bow and arrows to her and she saw Kagome notch three at the same time and aim then at Sesshomaru.

Miroku was sharing Sango's thoughts as he saw Sesshomaru get out of the large hole he put in the wall from Kagome's attack and he looked at her with 3 arrows point at him, he didn't show any emotions just the slight widening of his eyebrows. But that soon passed as Sesshomaru moved at inhuman speeds when Kagome released all 3 arrows at once. Sesshomaru used Tokijin to deflect the first two and the second one missed him by mere inches(talk about cutting it close) He didn't give Kagome anytime to reach for Tetusaiga as he delivered a right hook to her jaw and instead of falling back from the blow she used gravity and her own body's momentum and did a back flip and then launched herself in the air. Her body hummed with power as she came down and did a spin kick the Sesshomaru easily dodged and back away 10 ft. from her. Kagome was confused to why he was backing away, Sesshomaru never backs away from anyone.

Sesshomaru let out a annoyed growl at his "mate" as he read the look in her eyes. "I'm not scared of you Kagome. That is not why I back away from you." He said as he directed his gaze to the doors of the dojo where Sango and Miroku stood looking like they can catch files with their mouths. "They're here." He stated.

Kagome walked over to Sango and pulled her to the side away from the guys so she explain what was going on to Sango. "I need your help Sango. I made a bet with Sesshomaru. The terms are if him and Miroku can beat us in a match then we will become full mates tonight. If not, then he will have to wait until this whole thing will Naraku is done." Kagome told her. " So are you in?" Kagome asked as she saw he friend and sister trying hard not to laugh.

"You are serious aren't you." Sango asked Kagome and almost burst out in laughter. "Of course I'd help you. Besides I need to test out my new vampire form and I haven't done any train since this whole mess with Naraku and Inuyasha started." Sango said grinned from ear to ear " I could use the exercise ." She said and her and Kagome laughed. " Oh Kagome, Put me down for those terms too." She told her and saw Kagome face overcome with shock.

"You mean you two never-" Kagome asked and saw Sango shake her head no.

"Okay, that's not a problem."

On the other side of the dojo, Sesshomaru was discussing the exact same thing when Miroku told Sesshomaru too include him in the bet as well and had Sesshomaru in shock. Sesshomaru thought as lecherous as he always known the monk to be he surely though he found a way to bed the demon slayer_. ' Sometimes it's good to be proven wrong.' _He thought with a small smile.

"Okay monk. You got yourself a deal." He said as they turned to face the girls and then the girls turned to face the guys. Sesshomaru and Kagome stared each other down. Kagome with Tetusaiga, Sesshomaru with Tokijin. Miroku with his sutras and staff and Sango with her Kanata. Grinning at each other, blood pumping through all there bodies as both sides waited for the other to make their move and it was Kagome and Sango first.

"The rules are there are no rules. Except that you can switch opponents at anytime and the way to victory is by knockout or have your opponent hold up two fingers and say I submit." Kagome told them.

**"NOW LET'S GET IT ON."** She shouted as her and Sango charged the guys...

**TBC**

_Ding ding,t his is the fight that will be talked about for decades. Who will win Miroku and Sesshomaru? or Kagome and Sango and what (besides the obvious) reward awaits the victors. Read more to find out...LOL_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_The girls dish it out with the guys, Out of the firing pan and into the fire, Not going down _


	20. The Dance of The Opposite Sex

**_I still can't believe it, almost 100 followers. Thank you, thank you all for your reviews and following my story. Worked very hard on this story hoping that it would be as half as good as the stories I read here on fan fiction. net. Well I guess the 99 followers confirmed that for me LOL! My plan is to write-up to 35 chapters for this story but who knows what can happen with a story like this one. Again it means a lot to me to half so many people following my story, I just came to this site a month and a half a go and look at me now. WOO HOO! I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. I hope you all enjoy this story. Read and Review_**

_Flashback:_

_"The rules are there are no rules. Except that you can switch opponents at anytime and the way to victory is by knockout or have your opponent hold up two fingers and say I give." Kagome told them._

_"NOW LET'S GET IT ON." She shouted as he and Sango charged the guys._

_**(This fight scene has some humor in it. Mainly from Miroku and this chapter may be a bit short.)**_

**Chapter 20:The Dance of The Opposite Sex**

Sesshomaru and Miroku stood firm and ready in their battle stance as they thought the girl would charge them by original match ups, but instead they came at them in a "X" style charging fashion, which means Sango flew at Sesshomaru and Kagome took Miroku. Which was pretty cleaver on their part, the boys thought fending off the respectful blow. But Sango and Kagome did this for a reason, they can communicate without giving anything away and besides Kagome and Sango have studying the guys for a while now. From their littlest habits to what sets them and Kagome had Sango train her in hand to hand combat and sportsmanship when Miroku and Sesshomaru weren't around.

Sesshomaru could help but smirk as Sango came close to landing a couple of fatal blows, true she was his second form . A vampire youkai, and she has some of his powers and all of his father's but she didn't know how to use them or to control them , and that's where he was so wrong as Sango unsheathed her katana jumping back from Sesshomaru. She kept her eyes on him the whole time while she flared her youkai aura and let the energy wrap around her sword, the weapon was encased in brilliant bright red light for a moment, even blinding Miroku and Kagome. When the light cleared, Sango was standing there with her new transformed katana and armor. Her armor looked like Sesshomaru's battle armor except it was black and red and her het katana was much longer and it looked like a broadsword and it's was double-edged with sharp spikes on both sides.

Sesshomaru let his smirk turn into a full smile as he took in the demon slayer's new form and had to admit to himself that he was impress, slightly. "Well. If that's the way you want to play. Demon slayer." Was all Sesshomaru said as he transformed into _his_ vampire form, Sesshomaru's was rising to levels she felt when he and Kagome was training, his pristine silver hair was now was filled with red streaks and his eyes that were honey gold were now black and the pupils were red and to finish it off a third strip was added to the other two and they were glowing. In his sword hand Tokijin pulse and the blade itself turned red, but this time it had a black edge to it that screamed death.

After he was done he saw the demon slayer imitate his smile, he would dare underestimate her. Even while she was human she was formidable against some of the strongest demons Naraku threw at them and she killed them with ease and don't get him started on the ridiculous youkai boomerang bone she carries on her back, for when she was still human he could see how she was able to carry that darned thing around all the time.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Sango taunted him as she let otu her own version of his poison whip, but instead of the whip being green it was red and it the part of his forearm that it was wrapped around started to burn. He quickly cut the whip and moved back 10 ft. from Sango."This will be as easy as I first though. You have impress me demon slayer." He spoke truthfully and was saw her bow in respect.

"Thank you Sesshomaru I watch and learned form the best." She said as she charged him and there swords clashed once more.

**(Kagome and Miroku)**

Kagome was fighting Miroku only using her sword, it was only fair since she had her bow and arrows as well, but quickly regretted that decision when he was almost hit with 3 purifying sutras and she looked at Miroku like she could lob off his head at any moment when he smiled a devilish smile at her.

"You said no ." Miroku minded her as he faked a high swing with his staff then did a spin kick to her mid section and sent her flying, but just like with Sesshoumaru earlier she used the momentum to propel herself in a flip to righted her stance and when she did, she did she looked on the other side of the dojo where she saw Sango was giving Sesshomaru a run for his money, he was trying dodge Sango version of his poison whip while she have come close to chop off his head each time he blocked her whip.

Kagome decided to turn up the heat just like Sango and she let her goddess powers rise and her markings glowed from a dark blue to a light blue and so did the streaks in her hair and her eyes changed instead of a purple with red pupils they changed to a cobalt blue with green pupils and her dark blue marks had a bit of green in them. ( I know this might seem confusing, but she has and goddess transformation and then she had her normal state were she can control both sides of her powers.)

Miroku stood there for a moment transfixed by what he was seeing. _'So this is what Kagome's powers look like when they are fully unleashed.' He thought_ as he narrowly missed a blue watery like sphere the was crackling with electricity (She is the reincarnatuon of the goddess Setsuna of the weather and the seas) He charged at Kagome and then jumped in the air with his staff spinning a brought in down where it was met by Kagome sword Tetusaiga and she pushed him back grinning from ear to ear. " Looks like you guys don't want to get any ." She teased as she changed sword hands at the last moment and took Miroku by surprise as she drew first blood between them and made a nice gash on Miroku's arm that was steady bleeding but not to the point of serious injury.

**(Switch)**

Kagome looked across the mat to Sango who in turn dodge a lethal head cleaving blow from Sesshomaru and who told Kagome with her eyes that she understood and they both decided to show off and did a back spring, back twisting back flip over each other to their respective fighters(Now Kagome was facing Sesshomaru and Sango was facing Miroku) and Kagome didn't waste anytime time as she turned away from Sesshomaru and as expected he gave chase as she ran up the way to do a flip and as she propelled herself off the wall she aim a lightning bolt of holy power at him which she knew he would dodge and was already prepared with a second one and it hit him dead on in the chest.

Sesshomaru took a quick look over at Miroku who did the same with him a saw that one wasn't faring better than the other and decided that they ended to end this now or there wouldn't be enough left of them to touch the girls with.

Sesshomaru had an idea and he was hoping that the monk with be able to pick up on what he was trying to do, because these girl are really dishing out and for the briefest of moments Sesshomaru thought they would end up losing. Kagome was watching Sesshomaru closely, the look his eyes put heron alert to let her know her was planning something and she was right when she saw his green poison whip shoot out of his fingertips to grab Sango, but Kagome quick shot a blue lighting bolt of energy at the whip before it reached Sango and Kagome let the energy from her aura traveled to her feet to give her and extra boost of speed as she came at Sesshomaru actually caught him off guard a she broke his chest armor in half and he came in a down sweeping arc with Tokijin that she dodged and follow-up with a spinning back kick the grazed her in the ribs.

**(Miroku and Sango)**

Sango saw how tired Miroku was and his arms starting to bleed much worse and Miroku saw this as an opportunity and started to play upon his injury as he dropped his staff and "Collapse" and out the corner of his eye he saw the look he was hoping to see as Sango dropped her Kanaka, not even caring about the fight anymore and rush to Miroku's side to assess his injuries when he pulled a dagger from his robes and as soon as she was close enough, he flipped them and managed to butt Sango on her stomach and with his knee pressed in her back with most of his body weight on her (Since she is a demon) and had the hand closes to him cuffed behind her back in his grasp and did the same with other hand.

Not taking any chance, while keeping his body weight on her he took out a special sutra, it wasn't a sutra to kill, but to paralyzed. He laid the sutra on Sango's bound hand and moved his weight off of her and leaned down and whispered."I win."He said huskily and didn't hide his laugh at the attempt Sango made to escape her sutra bonds, but he knew she wasn't going anywhere until he took it off, it was one of his strongest sutra to date and he could paralyze Sesshomaru if he wanted to.

Now the decided factor for both teams would come down to the fight between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Miroku watch the other two fight and it almost look like Sesshomaru was getting slower and Kagome was faster. But he quickly shook off the idea, Sesshomaru and slow didn't even belong in the same sentence with one another and he just pray that he was seeing things...

And hoped like hell Sesshomaru would win this fight against Kagome, he wasn't trying to doubt the demon lord . But what his eyes were seeing it didn't look good.

**TBC**

_That was dirty for Miroku to do that to Sango, but I guess when you haven't been laid in a while then you go to desperate measure,huh? Now to decided the victors of this fight is the match between Sesshomaru and Kagome, who do you think will win between the two, who is your favorite._

**_Next Chapter Installment:_**

_An Unexpected Twist, Mutual Satisfaction, Naraku's Slip-Up, Inu Taisho's Opening and what everyone has waited for the winner of the fight between Sesshou and Kags and Lemons, Lemons, Lemons!_


	21. The Victor Is Who?

_**Hello to all my readers and to people that maybe viewing this story for the first time, I'm back with an update for "To Be Only Yours" the real chapter 21 and I'm excited about my new story for Sesshomaru and Kagome called A Rockin New Year's Eve (A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story)and I just posted Part I today and just started working on part two. Any who I know you all been waiting on the who will be the victor in this fight and I will not keep you waiting any longer so without further words here's chapter 21. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and .**_

_Flashback:_

_Miroku watch the other two fight and it almost look like Sesshomaru was getting slower and Kagome was faster. But he quickly shook off the idea, Sesshomaru and slow didn't even belong in the same sentence with one another and he just pray that he was seeing things..._

_And hoped like hell Sesshomaru would win this fight against Kagome, he wasn't trying to doubt the demon lord . But what his eyes were seeing it didn't look good..._

**Chapter 21: The Victor Is Who?**

Sesshomaru jumped back from Kagome feeling slower and that wasn't like him, he perfect. Flawless in power, status and wealth, so why in all kami's creation did he feel like his power was leaving him. He looked down at Tokijin and it turned back into it's regular demon form and Sesshomaru changed back into his regular Taiyoukai form, the third stripe on his cheeks fading away, clothes, eyes and hair were all normal.

_'Poor Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought for a split second._Kagome regretted that after she was lifted off her feet and slammed forcefully into the wall behind her creating a rather large dent in the wall. Kagome shook off the dizziness the was threatening to cloud her vision as she looked into the red eyes of an angry Taiyoukai. "What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded. He wouldn't actually kill her of course, but just try to scare the living shit out of her(yeah right)

Kagome stared into his eyes completely unafraid of him, she always have been to be truthful. In this instance she was pissed that he handed his hand around her throat in such a manner, so she proceed to mix her goddess powers and miko powers as one and let the current of her powers flow down her arm until it reached his hand and started to purify him, it wasn't enough to actually kill him, but as he withdrew his hand growling, it wuld make him think twice about grabbing her in such a manner again.

"For goodness sake Sesshomaru. Quit snarling like a pup who can't get what he wants." She said through clenched teeth as she heard him growl again." If your not going to shut the hell up with the growling. Then I can't get you the answers that you want." Kagome reasoned at the end of her patience. His eyes switched back to their honey gold color and that let Kagome know that Sesshomaru was in control of his beast(Remember he has a vampire side and a beast as well) she started to explain.

_(This is the explanation I have had planned for Kagome's goddess heritage, I apologize if it seems horrible :-D )_

_"You can relax Sesshoamru. I only suppress your vampire side. It's not destroyed or gone. I just placed some my miko powers into you when you got hit with that last lightening bolt of my holy power." Kagome told him. " I know you guys are wondering about my powers and how I got them. Well if you know your Greek mythology and about the battle for mount Olympus._

_When Cronus and the other titans lost to Zeus and the other gods. They divided the three levels, Zeus reigned on Mount Olympus, Poseidon got the Seas and Hades was left with the underworld. But what mythology doesn't tell you is that Poseidon had a sister Setsuna, she was hiding away during the battle for Mount Olympus until it was over and she became of age to take her brother's place to rule the seas. But when the time came she didn't want no part of it and left Mount Olympus without approval form the other gods. Setsuna didn't care about the rules, she just wanted to live the way she wanted to. Her thing was, what was the point of being immortal if you can't do anything with it._

_Before she lefted mount Olympus she always looked down at the human race and was so fascinated with them. How they lived out their lives, as short as they may be while she lived forever. What mostly got to her was how she saw the humans of earth had others in their lives with them._

_Weather it was family, children or someone to just love her for who she was, not for what she was. That's what made her decision to leave Mount Olympus so easy, because she knew if she stayed their she will never had what they had. But she also knew the consequences of leaving, she knew that she was already in trouble for leaving without the other gods approval and not having any disregard for rule of law. Their was only one punishment. To be stripped of her powers, but she would never let that happened so she decided to be reborn through someone on earth, some who was loving,strong, caring and compassionate to others no matter the circumstance. So she placed herself as a spirit inside my mother Amura Higurashi who was a pure born miko._

_Seven years went by and she met my father Ryuzaki Higurashi, you couldn't find two people on earth who where more in love with each other than they were. They ahd a relationship for a while, dating and after a while they started to get serious, it wasn't even in the 8 year that they got married and my mom found out she was pregnant with me and my little brother Souta._

_Eventually after a while she told me who she really was and what my destiny will be, also where my legacy derived from. She told me about living through my mother saying that she never took away my mother's free will or anything she was similar to your beast Sesshomaru, always present in the background looking and watching. She told me just like her, I have control over the seas and the weather and also since my mother was a pure born miko, through genetics I was born with the powers as well(__**Sometimes Setsuna would talk through Kagome's mother and Sometimes it would just be Kagome's mother)**_

_She also said something to me about the one I'm destined to be with is not of my time but in the past. She said that he is a feared demon lord who's heart had been in an icy cave for so long against humans. Setsuna said that before she lefted mount Olympus, she took a look into the future and she said that me and said "demon lord's " mating will combined our powers and make us the most unstoppable force in the universe, ultimately free his heart completely from it's icy prison. So this is how I came to be who I'm today." Kagome finally finsihed as she waved her hand at Sesshomaru who's body glowed pink, and he felt his vampire side returning._

**(Normal)**

It was so quiet in the dojo you could hear a pin drop as Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes, taking in what she said which was a lot, but she knew they would understand. But first things first." Are you ready to finish this. My Lord." Kagome said with a smirk as she stared down Sesshomaru.

"My mate it is already finished." He said as he charged her thinking he would catch off guard. Nope, Kagome ran toward Sesshomaru as he was coming at her and did a slid under him completely avoiding Tokijin and use the hilt of the Tetusaiga to hit him in the knee with some of her miko energy behind it. Which made him buckle, just a little bit. Kagome thought she would have enough time to get up into a standing position and recover but luck wasn't one her side as she felt a strong body behind her and her and looked down and saw Tokijin at her throat and she dropped Tetusaiga.

"I win. My little miko-goddess." Sesshomaru said nipping her neck a little with his fangs and smirked when he smelled her desire for him in the air.

Yes it true, Sesshomaru did just win and won fairly. But he forgotten who he was fighting, he forgot who he has been training for the past couple of days and she carefully slipped the dagger from her sleeve that she keeps on her for extra protection in case she doesn't have her bow or Tetusaiga. "3,2, ."Kagome shouted in her mind as she struck him in the thigh with dagger and was able to free herself.(But not for long) Sesshomaru had already anticipated such a thing and before she could recover Tetusaiga, he shot out his poison whip from his fingernails and wrapped her up completely before pulling her back to him.

Kagome knew she that the fight was truly over, but to be honest she "declared" him the winner a long time ago. In all honesty she just wanted to kick his ass for a while because he is so use to winning fights, that he doesn't know not to lose. She heard Sesshomaru growling behind her and she bared her neck to him in submission and he growled his appreciation before nuzzling her neck inhaling her scent.

**(Miroku and Sango)**

Miroku let out the breathe he had been holding for the longest, he really though for lack of a better term that the great Sesshomaru was going to get the crap kicked out of him and then he would be able to "Try" some thing with Vampire Sango, speaking of he kneeled down next to her and took off the sutra and he helped her up. he expected to see anger since they lost, but what he saw was lust, love, and desire for him. All in one look and he knew that she didn't mind losing, just as much as he was glad that he and Sesshomaru won.

Miroku pulled Sango close and held her tightly against him, enjoying the feel of her body. He leaned down to her and nibbled on the lobe." Be prepared not to sleep tonight. My dear Sango." Miroku whispered hotly against her ear and smirked when he saw her blush.

Another couple on the other side of the dojo was having their own make out session as well.

**(Kagome and Sesshomaru)**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in another type battle that didn't required killing weapons, unless you count Sesshomaru's wicked tongue which was doing oh so sinful things to her mouth and her body and she felt wetness pool between her legs, and knew he could smell it.

Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss as he was hit with the smell of Kagome's desire for him and it was driving him mad with passion for her. 'Thank the kami's I won.' He thought to himself knowing that he would have went insane waiting until after the final battle against Naraku to have her. He pulled back form the steamy kiss and started to place kisses on the column of her neck as he made his way to her ear."Your scent is overwhelming me Kagome, it is almost as intoxicating as any thing I have tasted in all the centuries of living. Before the nigh t is through I will taste you over and over until you can't stand it." He promise in darkly erotic voice as he felt Kagome's body shake from his words.

He turned to Sango and Miroku. " Jaken will show you the baths connected to your rooms. Go get yourself cleaned up. Me and Kagome will do the same." He said as he slipped his arm around Kagome's middle and they started to walk out, but then he turned back to look at Sango and Miroku and said." If you don't see us tomorrow. just suspect we will be "busy." He said with a wide grin as lecherous as Miroku.

_'I have a strong feeling that nothing is going to be the same after tonight._'He thought with a smile as he and Sango went to find Jaken so they can find the baths that connected to their rooms.

**TBC**

I know I left out the part about Kagome's heritage when it came to her goddess powers and I really didn't have nothing written for it so I thought why not have her connected to the Greek gods and her mother who is a miko shared her body with the spirit of a goddess and in turn when Kagome was born she inherited both these awesome powers. Did anyone think the fight between Sesshomaru and Kagome was close, and how may of you were scared that Kagome was going to win? Leave me a review on what you thought about the explanation to Kagome's powers. THANK YOU! R&R

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Sango's powers revealed, Shake Rattle and Roll, Plans finally put into action. Thunderous Roar... See Ya Next Time :-D_


	22. Playing Both Sides

**_It seems that this story has lost it's pace and storyline and for that I'm sorry, I just really have been having a lot going on and really haven't been giving my full focus to this story. But I promise all my readers that it will change and I know that I have left a lot of questions unanswered, hopefully with these next few chapters I will answer them for you I decided to move the lemon to ch.25 and 26, it will be a two part lemon. So I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome._**

_Flashback:_

_'I have a strong feeling that nothing is going to be the same after tonight. 'He thought with a smile as he and Sango went to find Jaken so they can find the baths that connected to their rooms._

**(Kagura will be coming back to the story, the only reason that she has been going for so long is that I really didn't have no place for her in the story at the time. Inuyasha does have one more punishment placed upon him and it's the worst kind he could every imagine, that will be answered too.)**

**Chapter 22: Playing Both Sides?**

**(Kagura in Naraku's Lair Underground)**

_'It's been days since Naraku has last attacked Inuyasha's old group.' Kagura thought_. She knew Naraku was already suspicous of her because she hasn't been around lately and it was for good reason. Lately Kagura has been doing her own recon work watching Kagome and the others from the sky outside of Sesshoumaru's castle,from everything she gather and from the conversations she overheard, she learned that Kagome is a miko-goddess and Sesshoumaru was a vampire Taiyoukai . But what was more interesting was that they were a part of a prophecy to bring down Naraku, the susposed leader of their original Vampire Taiyoukai and when they do mate,they will be the most powerful beings in the universe and so will all of their bloodline.

'_Whatever Naraku is planning will bring trouble of the serious kind. 'She_ thought. It's was the kind of trouble she didn't need to interfere with her plans. Her chance at freedom for her and Kanna, oh sure she does his bidding and everything else that falls in between, if she had the choice she wouldn't, but since he literally holds her and Kanna's life in his hands there was no other option until now. It would be risky, but she would rather take her chances with Sesshoumaru and Kagome than stay under the heel of Naraku forever.

The first thing would be to gain Kagome's trust and that would be no easy feat, especially considering the many time she has attack the girl and her group, but the information that she will most certainly help with that measure. Naraku always thought the Kagura was such a fool, but this time the joke will be on him, but she knew she had to be careful when it came to getting information to Kagome. She also need to let her know the location of the Vampire Taiyoukai is clouded in dark energy near Mt. Hakurei, and even thought it's a holy mountain the dark energy these monster possess is enough to ward off the holy power.

After Kagura's last recon mission she came back to Naraku's lair, knowing that he would be needing her soon. But what he didn't know is that she had long found his secret chamber where his weakness is kept hidden away in secret, for no one to find until now. Most thought that he had one heart, but in reality he really had two, when he was the bandit Onigumo and was severely burnt hidden away in that cave being tended to by Kikyo, he was in love with her. Not the pure type of love that you get from two people like Sesshoumaru and Kagome, it was evil and twisted , depraved and full of lust for her and then when he had the demon devour him and make him into a new being stronger, his one heart separate in two. One of his "hearts" had the sick love that he held for Kikyo and the other one was full of pure evil, hate, no emotions what so ever. (Let's just say he could put Seshoumaru to shame in the icy cold demeanor department)To be insured that he had no weaknesses what so ever inside of him he rid himself of his hearts and placed them in scared jars. Protected by the darkest of magic, that only the purest of lights can destroy and that said light is Kagome.

Kagura was thinking of ways to get out so she could put her plan in action to help Kagome kill Naraku when she heard that voice, the voice that gives her chills and makes her feel nothing but dread every waking moment of her life and if she didn't acted soon she wouldn't have much of a life left and neither would Kanna and she would not let that happen, she was the wind sorceress and she was meant to be free and live her life in the wind. Not here being subject to being someone's slave puppet for their personal enjoyment or causing innocent people harm when they didn't deserve. No, the cycle of destruction ends now.

"KAGURA." She heard Naraku bellowed and she knew if she kept him waiting, the punishment she would receive would be painful. Before she ran upstairs to see what he wanted she took one last look at the two jars that contains both of his "hearts" and a sinister smile played upon her face and she turned to go upstairs to the floor of his lair with one thought in mind.'_Naraku your days are numbered.' _Kagura thought_. _Already tasting freedom...

**(Naraku and Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was getting impatient with this whole cat and mouse game, and with all the plotting and planning when all he wanted to do is disembowel Sesshoumaru and rip out Kagome's heart, and why not ? They already took the last bit of happiness he had left when they killed Kikyo and his pathetic bastard father took his only possession in the world which was Tetusaiga and give to that harlot Kagome, and the thought just made his blood boiled to a level he had never know. But he would have his "true" revenge at long last and kill the ones that betrayed him, the ones that deserted him. Naraku already told him the plan to have Kagura go to Kagome and the others and have them think that Kagura was on there side and wanted to help them, and since that hate her guts they will be distracted with basically trying to kill her then Inuyasha and Naraku will surprise them with hordes of demons for them to fight. They will be so overwhelmed trying to kill the demons, they won't realize till the last minute that Kagome has been kidnap and since he knows them will, he will expect all of them; especially his bastard half-brother Sesshoumaru to come and save her. When they do, they will be walking into a trap and Inuyasha along with Naraku can kill them all.

Inuyasha let out an evil laugh that was so unlike him and cracked his knuckles waiting for Naraku's orders and the right time to strike.

Naraku was studying Inuyasha and almost wanted to laugh in the half-demon's face_.'Stupid fool. He is so naïve and easy to influence.' _He thought smiling inward. Everything was going as planned and he wouldn't have to break a sweat while 7 birds with one heavy stone. Naraku was brought out of his thought when he saw Kagura entering his study(Yes in this story Naraku has his own study)

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said as she bowed. Not bothering to hide her disgust of him

"Adjust your tone Kagura or I will do it for you." Naraku threatened.

"I'm sorry my lord what is it that you require of me?" Kagura asked in a mock servant's tone.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her feeling his anger rise, but he thought better of it he needed her to complete a special assignment for him and she would be no good to him all but beat to death.

"Go to the western castle and asked to speak to Kagome or Sesshouamru and tell them that you have important information about how to defeat me. Don't let them turn you away. After you leave here to complete your task, Inuyasha and I will follow behind you shortly. Is that understood?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said, and she could hardly contain her excitement at being able to execute he plan early. Kagura left Naraku's study and headed tot he main doors to his lair, before she pulled a feather out of her hair so she could traveled she thought for a moment and realize that she needed to get someone else ear first before she go to Kagome or Seshoumaru and then she realized Inu Taisho. She had overheard Sesshoumaru and the others speaking to someone when she heard his name(Remember she was doing her own recon work for a couple of days on her own). 'I will go to him first.' She thought as she jumped on her feather and headed toward the western castle.(**Naraku's slip-up and Inu Taisho's opening)**

**(Back with Inuyasha and Naraku)**

"So my comrade. Everything is about to be in motions soon. Are you ready?" Naraku demanded

"What the hell do you mean I'm I ready. In case you haven't notice _"body snatcher" _. I don't have a damn sword . Inuyasha growled out and regretted it soon as he was thrown into the wall and with the impact he felt 3 of his ribs he could get up Naraku had him by the throat.

"You do good to shut that trap of your half-demon. Yes you may be a very useful ally to have on my side, but remember fool. YOU ARE ALIVE BECAUSE I ALLOW IT."Naraku growled in Inuyasha face and applied a little more pressure to his neck before he let him drop to the floor with a hard thud.

"If you needed a sword Inuyasha. All you had to do was ask." Naraku said as he laughed and it echo through out the lair.

Inuaysah was trying to catch his breath when the study was enveloped in a dark purple light and it was almost blinding. But he was able to make out Naraku snatching off one of his tentacles, he held the tentacle in the air before him and he infused some of his miasma into the severed limb. Nothing happened for a few moments but then the dark light in the room died down and the light on surround the tentacle and then it happened, the tentacle started to take shape and form. The hilt was made up of youkai bones and the blade was made of dragon fang(kind of like how Tokijin was made by the evil sword smith) and it was twice as long as Tetusaiga and it radiated with evil energy.

"I made you a sword Inuyasha. It came from my own body the is carrying the shikon jewel and that same energy is in this blade." Naraku said as he held out the sword for Inuyasha to take.

_"I called it Sensaiga." Naraku said as he handed the sword to Inuyasha. Inuyasha accepted the sword feeling the power coursing through his veins and he never felt more alive._

_"Now your most powerful attacks will be just like your old Tetusaiga. But ten times better.(His attacks are death named attacks) Your attacks are Backlash of hell, Death scar, and Demonic Barrage and your ultimate, but last resort is the piercer of the underworld." He told him laughing evilly and Inuyasha was right along with him.(__**His New Sword)**_

Inuyasha was checking out his new sword he felt something was horribly wrong and he looked down at his sword and saw that his veins were black and it was making it's way up his arm, the pain he was starting to feel was more intense than anything he experience, it was like Sesshoumaru dropped his poison all over Inuyasha's body and the more he tried to fight it the more intense the pain got until he was screaming his head off. The pain last for all about 10 minutes, Inuyasha was sweating horribly and his breathing was erratic, it took him a minute to get his heart rate under control. He looked down at his sword hand and this time he didn't see claws he saw human fingernails. 'What_ the hell is going on?' _Inuyasha though terrified. He ran over to a mirror that was in Naraku study and looked at himself. Black hair, brown eyes, normal eyes, and what made the situation even more scary is that he didn't feel his demonic blood in him anymore. He just felt completely human and he knew right then and their that Inu Taisho's blood has rejected him and left him for good.(Inuyasha final punishment)

"NOOOOOO." Was all that was heard echoing throught the lair...

TBC

Wow Inuyasha human? and no longer a half-demon and he has a new sword Sensaiga(I will explain more about the sword in the next few chapter and about him being turned in a normal human) Kagura's playing both sides of the fences and she is going to let Inu Taisho and the others know about Naraku's two hearts. Oh and it was just said that someone would join Naraku against her and I had it to be is not a part of the phopecy. Kagome and the others finally get a break and Sango will get her revenge as well.

Next Chapter Installment:

_Kagura's startling information, The test of the Wind Sorceress(Trust) The gang will get their revenge and payback soon than they think, Naraku's arrogance_


	23. Kagura(Right and Wrong)

_**I know I have been gone for a minute, my computer was giving me problems with the internet and I had to get it fixed. But I'm back with chapter 23 and 24, sorry to keep you all waiting. I figured even thought my internet was down, I could still type up my chapters and when the net was back up I could just post them, so you guys can have chapters to read. So without further ado...here's chapter 23 ENJOY.I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and **_

_Flashback:_

_He looked down at his sword hand and this time he didn't see claws he saw human fingernails. 'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha though terrified. He ran over to a mirror that was in Naraku study and looked at himself. Black hair, brown eyes, normal eyes, and what made the situation even more scary is that he didn't feel his demonic blood in him anymore. He just felt completely human and he knew right then and their that Inu Taisho's blood has rejected him and left him for good.(Inuyasha final punishment)_

_"NOOOOOO." Was all that was heard echoing thought the lair..._

**Chapter 23: Kagura(Right and Wrong)**

**(Kagura)**

Kagura was half a day from the western castle and she knew that she had to hurry, for she knew that Inuyasha and Naraku will be here soon and she didn't have a lot of time to spare so she called on the wind to help her to move faster to make it to the castle. She just prayed to other kamis that they will put aside their differences to hear what she has to say, because a lot was at stake for her and especially for them.

**(Inu Taisho)**

Inu Taisho was back in the library doing research on the "prophecy" surrounding Kagome and Sesshomaru, when a most alarming event occurred. He heard voices, most specifically her heard the cries of all of the Taisho lords and their children before him, crying out in anger in his head at the one who disgraced and betray their bloodline, their legacy, their history. He extended his youkai aura through the castle and across the land(yeah he is that powerful) he felt Sesshomaru and knew that he was with his mate, but when he tried to feel Inuyasha aura; he felt nothing but evil. True and pure evil coming from his aura and it scared him and angered him greatly and he knew that Inuyasha was lost to them forever, Naraku had completely taken Inuyasha over and Inuyasha thought that Inu Taisho was going to let him keep his demon blood. The proud blood of the Taisho family, he didn't think so. Inu Taisho reached into his outer kimono and pulled out two sets of hair ,it was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hairs from when they were just pups, he want something to have to keep with him always. He sets Sesshomaru's hair aside and grabbed Inuyasha's hair placed it in front of him on Sesshomaru's desk, then he took a small dagger that he seen on Sesshomaru's desk and he proceed to cut his wrist and let the blood drop onto Inuyasha's hair.

The hair started to sizzle and glow as Inu Taisho chanted " Remove the one who tainted my blood. The one who joins with the side of evil . I, Inu Taisho. Former ruler of the Western Lands, called back my blood and heritage from Inuyasha. For he shall no longer be a Taisho." Inu Taisho finished and as the glowing faded away he looked down and saw that the once silver hair was now black. Inu Taisho almost wanted to cry and blame himself, almost. But he wouldn't, Inuyasha chose this path for himself and did not think about the consequences and now he is paying the ultimate price for it.(Remember, this is the second part of Inuyasha's punishment and how he became human form the last chapter) Inu Taisho was torn from his thoughts when he felt a presence that resembled that vile half-demon Naraku, but he didn't sense evil intentions or anything that would put him on high alert. He stood up from the desk and headed to the window, he looked out and saw a woman heading towards the castle on what appeared to be a very large feather. He knew he should probably go and get his son but from what he sense earlier from Sesshomaru's aura, it would best not to disturbed him for a while(Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating) he would see to the matter himself.

**(Inuyasha and Naraku)**

Naraku was in total shock at Inuyasha's sudden transformation, he had never seen anything like it. One minute he was handing Inuyasha Sensaiga and then Inuyasha veins turn black and it started to extended up his arm to his whole body, about 10 minutes had past and Naraku had saw that each moment in the pain that Inuaysha was enduring he was turning. Turning human and it really threw him for a loop, the sword came from his body, his flesh, so how did this happen?

Naraku. For a moment thought this was some elaborate scheme cooked up by Inuyasha to set him, but what Naraku didn't know that it was so far from the truth. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha so quick it made his head spin. "Did you have anything to do with." Naraku demanded from Inuyasha and when he didn't answer right away he got beside himself as his eyes bled red and he brought forth a tentacle from his body, and had it poised right above Inuyasha's head. "WELL,DID YOU." Naraku damn near screamed at him.

"NO." Inuyasha answered, truly shaking. He had to take extra precautions around Naraku now since he wasn't a half demon anymore, one wrong move and Naraku could kill him in a blink of an eye." It was my bastard father. Inu Taisho. He must have took away my demon traits for good and denouced me as a Taisho." Inuyasha told him truthfully, visibly shaking with fear. He look up at Naraku and was glad when he saw him relax, just a bit and he relaxed his grip some.

_"Well this changes everything."_Naraku thought. Inuyasha wasn't a half-demon any more so in all honesty he was useless to him. Well not quite since he has Sensaiga, but maybe he could work it out to were he can kill two birds with a very large stone. Have Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha and take Kagome and the jewel shards that she has for himself and crush the rest of their little pathetic group as well.

Little did Naraku know that all his hard work is going to be for nothing...

**TBC**

Uh Oh Inuyasha is really in deep now, he isn't a half demon no more and is really at Naraku's mercy. Will the group be able to trust what Kagura has to say when she finally reaches them and how will this information play in the defeat of Naraku( Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a problem to deal with. A user stole my story and used it as his own and check this out, he was my beta.)

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Kagura's information revealed, Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Some R&R, See you next time. LOL_


	24. Finally (Part 1)

**_I know it's been a good minute since I updated, I just had a lot of stuff going on. I also had writer's block and didn't want this chapter about Kagome and the others to be just be throw together. I consider this chapter to be very important because this is the turning point for Kagome and the gang. So I hope I don't disappoint chapter 24 will be a 2 part going into chapter 25, so enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and ._**

_Flashback:_

_"Well this changes everything."Naraku thought. Inuyasha wasn't a half-demon any more so in all honesty he was useless to him. Well not quite since he has Sensaiga, but maybe he could work it out to were he can kill two birds with a very large stone. Have Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha and take Kagome and the jewel shards that she has for himself and crush the rest of their little pathetic group as well._

_Little did Naraku know that all his hard work is going to be for nothing..._

**Chapter 24:Finally (Part 1)**

**(Kagura)**

She was only a few yards away when she felt a powerful aura, an aura so strong that it could best Naraku's anyday. Even with the jewel shards, as she descend from the sky to the gate of the castle she felt a very human chill go up her spine at finally recognizing the aura. _'Inu Taisho. It couldn't be. He was suppose to dead.' _Kagura thought as she jumped her feather to stand in front of the great general dog demon.

**(Inu Taisho)**

'So she was the aura signature that I felt earlier.' He thought as he looked her over once. ' He could felt or smell evil intentions coming from her, but he knew from all the centuries of wars he has been in that it would be best to use caution. " What are you doing here demon." Inu Taisho said as he put his hand on the hilt of Sou'unga the blade of heaven and hell. A few minutes past and Kagura still didn't answer which made him angry, he was about to charge her when she finally spoke. "I'm Kagura the wind sorceress. I have important information about Naraku I think you and the others need to hear." She stated. Inu Taisho didn't reacted except for the slight widening of his eyes at her statement. If this demon was being truth, then the tide will have turned in their favor against Naraku. "Come with me. I shall see if this information you have is useful. But if not I will dispatch you from this world personally." Inu Taisho growled at the wind sorceress and proceed to show her to the library her the interrogation will begin.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome/Bath House)**

Sesshomaru was in a frenzy, he used his demonic speed to undress himself and Kagome in less then a minute and pulled her into a very steamy kiss that was hotter than the water. He could smell her desire for him but also her fear, and it kind of made him irate. But he did understand, this way her first time and he knew from his time around human women they get like this. He pulled out of the kiss and had a smirk on his face at Kagome's expression, her eyes were glazed over from their little steamy kiss and he felt great male pride at the fact that he was the only one that could make her look that way. He placed his fingers under her chin so she could look into his eyes and he could see into hers. "Kagome. My darling. My love. There is no reason to be afraid. I would never hurt you." Sesshomaru told her truthfully.

Kagome smiled up at him and her heart fluttered at his words knowing that they were good and true. She knew he would never hurt her, it wasn't the reason why she was afraid. Living in the future sex was bascially plastered everywhere and she wasn't completely naive about it. She been with other guys but never had enough guts to go all the way (If you know what I mean). Kagome took a step back to fully look at her soon to be mate her love and felt her cheeks redden when she came to his manhood. It was huge and she would how in the world would it fit in her.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's curiosity and appreciation as her eyes roamed his body, he wanted laugh so hard when he saw her eyes stop at his manhood. He couldn't help but feel a little smug, he had the good fortune of being blessed with such "equipment". "It will fit don't worry." he told her as he pulled her soft body against his own and couldn't help but groan at the feel of her against him as he leaned down and kissed her damn near senseless. But before things can't get two out of hand they both should clean.

He lead her to the bath and helped her in, he already had one of the servants come in early to have her favorite shampoo and soap. As they both settled in Kagome was thinking about a fun way to get Sesshomaru riled up and she knew the perfect way. "Sesshomaru may I wash you first." Kagome asked in a voice practically dripping with seduction and it had Sesshomaru eyeing her warily. Knowing that she might be up to something, but he put it past him. It's not everyday he had the most powerful and beautiful being in the universe washing him and he wasn't going to think on it now. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome's voice. "Well?" She asked waiting for his answer.

Sesshomaru nodded his head yes as she grabbed the soap and she recognized it as her , it was her favorite strawberries and champagne . She moved to straddle his lap facing him and she heard him growl softly, but paid no mind to it. As she started to rub the soap across his chest, she started a little rhythm with her hips and felt him harden beneath her and saw his hands move to grab her hips to still her.

"Is there something wrong Sess-sho-maru?" Kagome asked in her most innocent voice, but she knew that Sesshomaru knew better.

"You will cease with you actions woman or we will not make it to the bedroom." Sesshomaru warned and what Kagome did next snapped what little control Sesshomaru had left, after she washed the soap off his chest she made a trail of kisses up to the juncture were his neck and shoulder met and bit down. hard. Surprisingly drew blood and lapped it up and Sesshomaru's manhood became harder it has ever been in his life. He let out a satisfying growl and he grabbed her and gave a decadent kiss that would make any woman's toes curl, got out of the bath and raced for the bedroom.

_'You're in trouble now Kagome._**'** He thought

**(Miroku and Sango/Their Bath house)**

Miroku was so nervous, honestly he thought that he and Sesshomaru would lose the fight with girls. Thank the kami's that things did not go that way, but he did would since Sango was a vampire youkai demon, how will the mating take place between them? contrary to popular belief he had not been with many women. Even thought he acts like such a Lech, it was all for show. The only woman he wanted to be with is Sango, now and forever.

Sango could smell Miroku's arousal and nervousness and she didn't know why. If anyone should be nervous it should be her, the way he acts and talks to women when she's around made her think that he bedded lots of women. Or maybe he thinks she wouldn't go thought with it.

Miroku and Sango enter the bath house connected to their room and he was ready to tell Sango that he would step outside or stayed turned around when she called his name. "Miroku?" she said softly. He turned around to look at Sango and his eyes near popped out of thier sockets as he saw her put on a strip for him. He could see from her expression that she was a little shy and maybe a little embarrassed, but he thought she couldn't have looked more sexy and seductive if she tried. By the time she was done he was practically drooling with need and he devised himself of his clothing quickly. He brought her to him and kissed her gently and was greatly pleased when Sango deepened the kiss and started grinding against him.

He thought he was going to lose it if she kept that up and he didn't want the night to end so soon, so he pulled away. Miroku saw the hurt expression cross Sango's face and he knew he would need to explain so their would be no misunderstanding between them. He would not have anything ruin this special moment between him and his lady Sango. Meanwhile...

**(Inuyasha and Naraku)**

Inuyasha and Naraku have been traveling in his dark orb for a couple of hours now and Inuyasha was anxious to end this once and for all. He would make sure that they all pay for all that has befalling him. especially that bitch Kagome and his filthy bastard half-brother Sesshomaru.

Naraku was laughing on the inside, his plan was coming together after all. He would have Kagome and the jewel, while Inuyasha either kills his half-brother and everyone else or he would be killed. Either way he will win.

**TBC**

_Wow it seems like Kagome and the others can't catch a break or can they? Will Kagura's information prove useful and will it be the downfall of Naraku or will he get everything he wants after all. What surprise can we expect from the mating of Kagome/Sesshomaru and Miroku/ Sango. Read more to find out...:-)_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Finally Part 2, , Mating Surprises, Miroku and his lady Sango . R&R. Thanks_


	25. Finally (Part 2)

_**Alright people, it's time LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS. I'm back with an update for everyone, I have held off on this for long enough; so for that I do want to say I'm sorry . I just been having a lot going on. But don't think for one second I will abandon my faithful readers, I DON'T THINK SO! I will be posting a really long chapter today. As always, I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to read and review. Thank You all, I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL**_

_**(This lemon chapter steams from the bet, and remember if the guys won they would get to "mate" with their women early. But if the girls won, they would have to wait until after the battle with Naraku. )**_

_Flashback:_

_**(Sesshomaru and Kagome/Bath House)**_

_Sesshomaru's manhood became harder it has ever been in his life. He let out a satisfying growl and he grabbed her and gave a decadent kiss that would make any woman's toes curl, got out of the bath and raced for the bedroom._

_'You're in trouble now Kagome.__**'**__ He thought_

**_(Miroku and Sango/Their Bath house)_**

_He thought he was going to lose it if she kept that up and he didn't want the night to end so soon, so he pulled away. Miroku saw the hurt expression cross Sango's face and he knew he would need to explain so their would be no misunderstanding between them. He would not have anything ruin this special moment between him and his lady Sango._

_**(Inuyasha and Naraku**__)_

_Naraku was laughing on the inside, his plan was coming together after all. He would have Kagome and the jewel, while Inuyasha either kills his half-brother and everyone else or he would be killed. Either way he will win._

_**(This chapter goes to YinKetket, Thank You!)**_

**Chapter 25: Finally (Part 2)**

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome/Bedroom)**

Strong and sweet. Her scent was like vanilla and it made his mouth water with hunger for her. Just more reason to take his time and torture her with nothing but sinful pleasure, for her deliberate teasing in the bath house. He couldn't paint a more perfect picture if he tried, Kagome his mate on the _their _bed with her hair fanned out behind her, looking up at him with nothing but want in her eyes with those oh so sexy pouty lips. It was a bigger turn on then he could imagine.

Kagome notice that his eyes were tinged pink and his third stripe appeared with the other two. (Remember that stripe only appears when he transforms to his vampire side) It made her wonder. 'Was his beast and vampire side present together?' She thought. But she received her answer when the third stripe on his each of his cheeks glowed. But she was terrified, she was just feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. Just wondering what he was going to do to her next had heat shooting straight to her lower regions and she knew Sesshomaru sensed it because he inhaled the air around them and then look back down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a full-fledged grin on his face.

She reached up to touch him and he stopped her by grasping her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. **(LET THE TORTURE BEGAN)** He heard her moan in protest when he did this but he didn't mind when she was going to be moaning for another reason in a minute. Sesshoumaru growled at her then captured her mouth with his. Running his tongue over her bottom lip he silently asked for entrance to the warmth of the cavern he wanted to taste for so long without restraint. Sesshomaru wanted to take it slow knowing that this was her first time but her smell was driving him crazy with need and he just had to taste her. He started kissing a trail down her body, paying tribute to both her breast first licking and suckling like a newborn baby. Satisfied that they received proper attention he continued to his destination, while trying not to concentrate on Kagome's moans that were making him rock hard .

"Oh..Ohh...Kami. Please let me touch you." Kagome moaned out in voice that she didn't recognize. She knew Sesshomaru heard her because his ears twitch, but she knew he would let up. Kagome knew this was payback from her teasing, and if this was her punishment then she would tease him every chance she got.

Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshoumaru starting to kiss down the inner side of her thighs then back up until he was almost to her sex. Moaning she urged him on as she raised her hips to tell him that she was going crazy with need. Sesshoumaru must have decided that he had tortured her enough because he let his tongue out and took one long lick over her outer lips.

Kagome arched up at the pleasure that she had just felt however when he worked his tongue into her she squirmed until he had move his hands from her thighs to her hips to keep her from moving. Sesshoumaru sucked on her clit as he let his tongue wiggle back and forth while he was still inside her. Feeling her inner muscles tighten he knew that she was close.

"Oh yes...Please...Just a little more." Kagome screamed.

Kagome felt her stomach muscles clench as the spring wound tighter and tighter in her stomach until something snapped inside her and the dam broke and she felt a surge of womanly juices leave her.

Sesshomaru groaned as he lapped up all of her juices and he withdrew his tongue and kissed his way back up he body until he reached her lips and he crashed his lips to hers in an erotic kiss.

Kagome always thought tasting yourself on a guy after he "went down on you" as they say was disgusting. But with him it just made her wetter, unbelievable so.

Sesshomaru had to stop himself once more and this time it was important, it was the blood exchange. Since Kagome took some of his blood in the bath house, he must now take some of her and it must be with her consent or this will not be a real mating.

Kagome's mind with want as Sesshomaru pulled out of the kiss and stared down at her and his face look serious. "Sesshomaru what is wrong?" Kagome asked a little concerned. Hoping he wouldn't leave her high and dry now.

"Nothing's wrong love. It's just...Do you remember in the bath house when you drank some of my blood?" He asked and saw her nod her head yes. "Well for this to be a real mating I also have to take some of your blood as well." He told her and didn't see no reaction except the widening of her eyes. "But it must be done with your consent. Love." He told her.

Kagome didn't say anything as she bared her neck to him and that was all he needed as he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and lapped up her delectable blood, and he heard Kagome moaning his name softly.

Kagome's brain was already working overtime from the sensations she was feeling, now it was on sensory overload after he bit down. It wasn't like anything she seen in the movies when vampire bit someone with all the yell and screaming for help. No. This was sensual. decadent. erotic and pure sinful in it finest form to be a powerful being and at the same time be rendered helpless a beautifully seductive creäture like Sesshomaru Taisho was everything and more than she could imagine.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the bite and watched with pride as a crescent moon formed were the puncture wounds were and this wasn't just a regular moon the mark she bared had two blood-red stripes running through the center of the moon. Since that was taking care of, he could now turn their mind towards more exciting activates things. "Are you ready." He asked her and she nodded her head yes in consent. "This will hurt. But I will try to make it as painless as I can." Sesshomaru said as anticipation lit fire in his veins, his length twitching at her entrance, and his beast as well as his vampire side, he fought to keep locked below the surface.

Surprisingly when he pushed his length inside of her there was no move to stop him or cries or pain, actually there was no barrier. This can most likely come from Kagome's active life fighting monsters and demons in the feudal era. He still paused as he was fully "seated" within her so her walls can stretch and adjust to his length.

Kagome felt full, complete, like a piece that was missing was back with her and she never wanted to let it go. To let him go, she never knew pleasure could be like this, like him and she thank the kami's that she didn't give her innocence to that mutt Inuyasha first.

He finally decided it was time to start moving, at first it was a general pace then at Kagome's insistence he started to move faster pound into her relentlessly and she still begged shamelessly for more.

Her walls slick and tight contracted against his length, sucking him in and out, fighting each thrust yet begging for more. Building pleasure, almost painfully slow. He wanted to draw it out and for his own sanity he hope he could carry out his goal without going mad. Because her moaning and writhing are making impossible not to.

"Plea…se" His mate pleaded while trying to buck her hips for a harder thrust, but his grip wouldn't allow it, and he relished in her torture. Supple mounds bounced almost playfully under his scrutiny, and with a flick of his tongue against a hardened peak, he gave her a slight release. Moans like a symphony to his ears trailed into the walls of the castle. Her blunt nails broke into his flesh smearing little drops of blood across his white skin.

Kagome knew what he was thinking and decided to step it up a notch as she squeezed him with her muscles and that was the trigger as he used his demonic speed to hit that special spot inside of her over and over and she came. Hard. Screaming his name.

"SESSHOOOMARU." She cried for all to hear

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore as he let himself go and joined her and he howled his completion to all that could hear and he coated her womb with his seed.

After his release 's shaft still twitch, even when their was nothing left to give and he slowly pulled out of her breathing hard as was she, and he brought her in his arms as their heartbeats began to stabilize again as he wrapped her up in his arms and with his new mate drifted off to sleep.

**(Miroku and Sango/Bath House)**

"Miroku. Are you nervous?" Sango asked him. She had to know the truth before they moved forward. Was he just putting on an act for her, was being a lech just for show?

Miroku saw the questions dancing in her eyes and he knew that if they were to have any type of future together than he must come clean about everything. He brought Sango's body close to his as they enter the steamy water together.

Sango had to let out a sigh of content being in Miroku's embrace, but her heart was still troubled. She's never been with a man before him and she didn't want him to be disappointed or think he would have to find some other woman.

Miroku notice that Sango was quiet in deep thought and what to know what was wrong. "What is troubling my lady." He asked her.

Sango looked up at Miroku feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she wanted to tell him what was wrong but she just didn't know how and she lowered her head unable to look at him. As she did, she felt Miroku place his fingers under her chin and raise her head so she could look into his eyes and he could look into hers. "Sango?" He said her name again with a question in it.

"I just...I never been with a man before...and I ...I don't want you to have regret or be disappointed." "What if I'm not good enough...Or you don't want me after tonight?" She said and it felt good to finally tell him how she felt. What surprised her the most was that he started to laugh, and she felt herself get angry and before she did something that she would regret she made a move to get up and leave the bath house. But she when Miroku kissed her.

Miroku felt her struggle against him but after a minute he felt the change in her as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her and he happily accommodate her. He let go of her sweet lips in favor a trailing kisses along her neck up to her ear and he heard her moan when his teeth grazed the sensitive lobe. With her being so responsive to him, he was becoming harder than he has ever been looking or fantasizing about another woman.

He moved her so she was straddling his waist and he groaned as he felt the heat of her over his aching length and he ground himself against her against and felt her body shake. "Do you feel how hard you make me Sango?" He asked while running his tongue along the shell of her ear." Only you can make me react this way. Only you can have my heart, body and soul. My lady Sango." He told her as he continue to grind his length against her opening." I want to be with you forever. Only you. And the only reason I was such a lech and acted that way with those women was because I thought you wouldn't want me." Miroku confessed to her and he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Miroku" Sango exclaimed as she crashed her lips to his and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart for him. But she had one thing left ask him. "Miroku. Since I'm a vampire youkai...our mating will be a little different from with a Taiyoukai." "Remember how you guys brought me back? Well it will be like that but with you, you will have some of my physical traits, my lifespan and powers." She told him. " Will you be my mate?" She asked

"Yes. Of course I will. There is no one else for me Sango." Told her as he kissed her again.

His tongue slipped between her lips and teased at her teeth and the inside of her lips until she opened her mouth further and timidly tapped her own tongue against his. He groaned into her mouth and slid his tongue further inside, swirling around hers' and reveling at his first penetration of her. She tasted so sweet to him, her curves fit against his perfectly. He could feel his body reacting fiercely towards her, more so now than before his shaft twitching and beginning to harden further from their passionate kisses.

Her skin was tingling up and down her spine, her nipples erect and the glowing warmth that had first begun within her lower midsection had now turned to a fierce burning need. She arched her body into his more, giving herself over to him, reveling in the sensations that he had awakened within her body.

Sango felt like she was burning up from the inside out and only her houshi could cool that flames that he ignited within her.

"Miroku, take me now please."

"Are you sure that you're ready."

"Yes !. I want you so bad. Please make love to me." She cried

"This will hurt." He warned and he plunged himself into her.

"Ahh." Sango cried out as she felt her barrier being broken, she knew Miroku had to be "equip" but this was insane, she felt like she was being torn in two.

Miroku knew Sango was in pain, but by the gods if her walls wasn't squeezing the life out of his length and he had to fight the urge to pound into her.

After a few moments the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing and she moved her hips to let him know it was okay. Hell it was better than okay.

His breath hitched in his throat as her tight, warm walls embraced him, the sounds of her gasp followed by a moan not falling unnoticed to his ears. After receiving such a positive response from the woman beneath him, his hips retracted, leisurely pushing back in to start a slow, steady rhythm.

With one arm moving to encircle itself around the back of his shoulder and the other to loosely enclose around his back, Sango spread her legs wider, greedily welcoming the sensation. This new feeling she felt coiling her stomach with a vengeance and sending pin-prick like sensation along her flesh, quickened her breath and had her eyes lowering in pleasure. Ever since he had entered her body, pleasure had forcefully invaded her system, the sense of completion not going unnoticed to her ecstasy fogged mind as he pulled out only to push back in. The rhythm although languid, heaved her chest with pants and had her nails biting roughly into his skin, her gaze never wavering from his own.

Mauve orbs glazed over in bliss watched the woman beneath him, her body willing surrendering and losing herself to the pleasure that continued to tighten her stomach and set fire to her blood, the blaze seeming to transfer from her body to his own.

He raised himself up and wrapped his arms under her behind to have her hips meet with his own which forced his length deeper into her.

This woman who captured his heart, that allowed him to take her innocence and make love to her, did nothing but intrigue him. Her responses were so honest, so genuine, that he wanted to give her everything that he could offer of himself, his need for both their gratification growing to heave his chest and further deepen his thrusts into her willing body. The action only had her walls beginning to flutter around him, her arms desperately tightening themselves around his body, her pants and moans becoming a squeaky quality. It wasn't long before the overstimulation enveloped her in an orgasm as convulsions and shudders unrelentingly tensed her body, her walls quivering around his length. The sheer amount ecstasy that shot down her spine left her withering, causing her once opened legs to wrap tightly around his narrow waist, her eyes closing tightly under intense sensation.

"Miroku...Ahhh...Hurry..Grab the sutra and place it in the beads on your arm with the wind tunnel." She gasped out. Luckily for them his robes were close to them near the pool and did as she ask without missing a beat thrusting into her.

As soon as the sutra was in place she bit down into his neck (pretty much like a regular vampire would) and lapped up some of his blood and prompted him to do the same to her .Everything around her faded from her conscience, the feeling of explosive pleasure and the slow, almost lazy thrusts of Miroku's hips kept her aware of the outside world from her fogged mind. Slowly almost reluctantly did the pleasure ebb, the trembling of her walls nearly nonexistent until his thrusts insistently began to recoil the knot in her abdomen and he thrust into her with such force she thought she would pass out .

But what they didn't notice during their lovemaking was their auras floating out of their bodies and merging with one another.

"Miroku...I...Oh God..." Sango cried out.

Miroku knew what it was the instant he heard her desperately trying to get the words out.

"I know...Let Go...Come for me ...My Sango." He groaned in her ear as he moved at almost inhuman speed.

When he said that it was like her body responded to his command and the coil in her abdomen snapped. Her orgasm triggered his and she felt his hot seed coat her inner walls , she couldn't move or breath and Miroku had to tell her to do so.

"Sango. SANGO!." He called to her. "Breathe my love. Or you will pass out." He urged and once she did that he stood up out of the water on shaky legs at first, but righted himself and picked of his mate Sango, he dried them both of and went into bedroom. He was going to put some clothes on her when she protested saying she wanted to feel his body against her while they slept and he couldn't say no as he got under the covers with her.

Sango was asleep less than 20 minutes or so Miroku thought as he whispered "I love you. My lady Sango." Then closed his eyes, too bad he didn't her responded back to him. "I love you to my Miroku." she whispered to the night with a smile and fell into the world of dreams.

**(Normal)**

As each respective couple was asleep with his or her new mate in their arms their bodies glowed as changes started to take place while they all slept and in another part of the castle Inu Taisho was startled by the information this wind sorceress was giving him. 'Yes. This battle will be over soon.' He thought as he continued to listen, unaware that two sets of eyes were on the outer border of the castle so that they could avoid detection.

"We should wait until dawn." Naraku told Inuyasha

"I don't care as long as I get to kill those two." Inuyasha said back between clenched teeth.

"Sure. Sure" Naraku said sarcastically as he his smile was hidden from the now human Inuyasha in the darkness.

**TBC**

_I hope yo__u all like the lemons for Sango/Miroku Kagome/Sesshomaru, I didn't think it would make sense to do separate chapters for both couple so I just didn't one whole chapter with a bit of Naraku and Inuyasha just to keep with drama and suspense. As always Read and Review and thank you all !._

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Cha-Cha-Cha CHANGES!, Showdown or Hoax and The new and improved Miroku. LOL._


	26. Cha--Cha--CHANGES!

**_Hello to all my readers, I hope you guys like the lemon chapter for the two couples. I know it might have seem a bit rushed, but honestly I'm not use to writing lemon on a regular basic. But I also know that I can only just get better over time. I'm hoping to post chapters 26 and 27 at the same time. Hopefully I will be successful, but if not then I will not try to let to much time pass in between chapters. As always read and review. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and _**

_Flashback:_

_As each respective couple was asleep with his or her new mate in their arms their bodies glowed as changes started to take place while they all slept and in another part of the castle Inu Taisho was startled by the information this wind sorceress was giving him. 'Yes. This battle will be over soon.' He thought as he continued to listen, unaware that two sets of eyes were on the outer border of the castle so that they could avoid detection._

_"We should wait until dawn." Naraku told Inuyasha_

_"I don't care as long as I get to kill those two." Inuyasha said back between clenched teeth._

_"Sure. Sure" Naraku said sarcastically as he his smile was hidden from the now human Inuyasha in the darkness._

(**I know some you might be wondering where the hell is Shippo in all of this, and just like Kagura I didn't have a place for him to be in the story. But he will be making a appearances in the next chapters)**

**Chapter 26: Cha-Cha-CHANGES!**

**(Sesshomaru/Kagome-Morning)**

('_You finally found the one to tame me master.' His vampire side spoke to him in his dreams. 'Now it is time for you and your mate to go through the final changes and they will start when you awaken.' His vampire said, smirking at him.)_

Sesshomaru woke with his heart pounding in his chest and he sweating like he ran around his castle 2,000 times. The dream he had seem so real and yet it wasn't, in the dream he was talking to his vampire half. His vampire side was telling him to be careful of the people around his new mate. He also told Sesshomaru that Naraku has a devious plan in store for Kagome and if he (Sesshomaru) fails to protect her then the consequences will be fatal for both of them and they will never recover from it. - (Sesshomaru's vampire side talking to him)

Speaking of his mate Kagome, he looked at the right side of the bed and found it empty. He placed his hand on the area and felt that it was still warm, he realized that it wasn't to loon ago since she rose from the bed. Before he got up to dress himself and search for his mate, he felt a warmth overcome him. It went through his whole body and went straight to his heart, it was a most wonderful feeling. He didn't feel that ice around his heart anymore, he didn't feel that loneness in his heart anymore. All he felt was love, pure indescribable love and happiness for himself and his mate_. 'Is this what the prophecy meant. Is the curse lifted off my heart.' Sesshomaru thought._

Sesshomaru shook off the unanswered questions, he got up to take care of his morning necessities and as he was clean himself he looked down at his the markings on his arms in shock. The magenta markings of his heritage were infused with a dark blue, the same color blue that were of Kagome's markings. He went to the full body mirror in the room and his eyes got wide when he fully saw himself his silver hair had dark blue streaks in it and just like his arms the rest of the markings on his body were still magenta infused with dark blue coloring and he was starting to wonder what his mate's markings look like, or rather did her dark blue markings had some of his magenta coloring.

He didn't have to have to wait to long to find out as he heard his mate scream. He quickly got dressed and fanned out his aura so he could find her. At no time at all he located her in the library, he used his demonic speed to get the library and as soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a most beautiful sight. It seem that as he took on some of her traits as far as physical wise goes, the same happened to her. Her hair was just as long as Sesshomaru's and it had silver streaks in it, she had elfin ears just like him.

But the most stunning thing he liked about her new look was that she now adorned his third stripe(remember she already had two of her own) her marking were the opposite of his in color. Her once brilliant dark blue stripes and other markings were mostly magenta, infused with dark blue coloring. He also took notice of her mating mark and the mark on her forehead, the mark between her shoulder and neck was a magenta crescent moon and the mark on her forehead changed the moon had both dark blue and magenta swirled together and the piece of the shikon jewel that was their actually look bigger.

"Mate are you okay?" Sesshomaru ask her. He saw he look at his reflection in the mirror on the far side of the room.

"Yes love. I'm fine." She quickly told him knowing that she really couldn't tell him what was wrong. The reason why she woke up before Sesshomaru was that she had a nightmare about Sesshomaru's death. In the dream Naraku and Inuyasha attack the castle with a horde of demons and Sesshomaru tells her to stay inside with Sango, he and Miroku goes out into the courtyard of the castle to fight off the demons. In the dream Sesshomaru and Miroku do really well, for a while then somehow along the way in the dream Naraku finds a way to kill Miroku and Inuyasha ends wounding Sesshomaru critically and the only way to save him in the dream is for her to give herself to Naraku. Right when it gets to that part in the dream she always wakes up.

_'Kagome. Kagome.'_ Sesshomaru called to her.

Kagome had to shake herself back to reality when she realized that Sesshomaru was talking to her. "Yes. Did you say something love." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate, he could feel through their bond that something was wrong but Kagome was trying to keep him from picking up on her emotions . He didn't like it one bit that his mate was keeping something from him, his first course of actions was to demand her to tell him what he wants to know and exert his dominance over her as her alpha. But he wasn't stupid and he knew that it would get him nowhere fast with her. His mate has never been scared of him or his beast so why should she be now.

"I said we need to find out why has our appearances altered like this. Love." He said to her. "Come we must talk to my father." He mention and he let her get dress, and wait until it's the appropriate time to discuss what he felt through their bond.

**(Sango/Miroku-Morning)**

Sango woke first as the sun shown through the balcony doors to her and Miroku's room . She let herself smile at that thought and of how far her and Miroku had come. She was glad to be proven wrong about him and his way towards other women and if his words weren't proof enough, then the passionate way he made love to her last night definitely sealed the deal.

Sango never felt so content and so safe in her life then when she was in Miroku arms. Now that's not to say that she need to Miorku to protect her or anything like that. Because she didn't become the top demon slayer of her clan for nothing. It was other things like having someone to tell her that things will be already when it seems like it won't be, somebody to listen to her when she needs to vent her frustrations or just a shoulder to cry on.

Sango was so busy with her thoughts on her mate and her new love Miroku that she didn't noticed his hand with the wind tunnel was slowly creeping up to her waist. He stop for a moment when she started to move around, he thought she knew that he was woke. After a few moments he when he seen that she was still in deep thought, his hand shot out at full speed to wrap around her waist and he maneuvered them so she was laying underneath him and he was on top of her.

She squeaked in surprise but soon laughed when she found out who the "intruder" was. "Did I scare you?" Miroklu whispered in her ear and placed butterfly kisses along the column of her neck.

"No." Sango gasped out softly at Miroku's antics and it was just the beginning. his left hand made a beeline to grab her behind as he ground his morning erection against her and he was award with a light moan coming from her. "How are you feeling." Miroku asked concerned, even though she was a vampire youkai demon and she could heal almost as fast as Sesshomaru from a injury he stilled want to see about her comfort or discomfort.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking my love." Sango said to him. "Last night was incredible." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him. The kiss started out gentle enough then it quickly became sensual and passionate. Sango was feeling very bold this morning and she decided to raise her hips against his length and that gave her the opportunity she needed to gain entry into his mouth and she was the one that deepened the kiss and Miorku was more than happy to join in. As the two had a tongue wrestling match, Sango felt a sharp pain on her tongue and when she pulled back from Miroku blood was coming out of her mouth.

Miroku looked horrified at the blood leaving Sango and he was wondering how the hell the could happened. He took his tongue and felt around his mouth until he was stop by a sharp fang. He went around the other side and felt other . He didn't know why but he felt scared. "Sango?" He said with a question behind it_. "_**WHY IN ALL OF BUDDHA DO I HAVE FANGS?" **He darn near screamed.

Sango knew that this would most likely happened, if you ar a demon mating with a human they get some of your physical traits, powers and your lifespan. It's a little different if you are a demon mating with a demon. "Miroku stepped out of the bed." Sango told him and she felt he cheeks heating up at saying that, but after what they did last night it wasn't the time now to be nerovus.

Miroku stood up like she asked and Sango thought she died and went to heaven. Stand before her in all his glory was a new a completely different Miroku. His hair sat on his shoulder and it had red streaks in it, his eye pupils were still purple and the iris were red. He had her markings, but instead of just the regular red, his markings were a mix of red and purple, he had a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead with a blade of a katana going through it, his right hand with the wind tunnel was also different the beads were glowing red and so was the sutra that was banded to the cloth that covered his wind tunnel and he was more muscular like Sesshomaru and taller than he was before .

He seen Sango giving him a look over and he didn't like the look on her face, she hasn't said anything for the last 10 minutes and it was starting to get to him. He need to know what was wrong with him.

Sango didn't how to tell him or how he would take the news to being a chaos vampire youkai. It means that he has her physical markings her mating marking and other features that she has but the reason why the color of his markings are different from hers is because of his holy powers as a monk. A chaos vampire youkai is a dime a dozen, it usually doesn't happened and the last one she heard about died a half a century before the return of the shikon miko (Kagome)

"SANGO." Miorku screamed at her. "What is wrong?"

Sango took a deep breath before looking at Miorku. "Miroku. My love. Your a -." Was all she could say before a loud boom was heard out side the castle. Sango threw the sheets around her and Miroku quickly threw his robed on as they ran to the balcony doors . What greeted them was a sight to behold it was a horde of demons attacking the north wall of the western castle and from the looks of things it had to be will over 100,000. But that wasn't the bad part, standing a couple yards away from the north wall where the demons were attacking. Were Inuyasha and Naraku, who look towards their balcony grinning a just as they were there they disappeared just as quickly .

Sango and Miroku nodded to each other quickly as Sango quickly put on her slayer suit and grabbed Hiraikostu and Miroku adjusted his robes and grabbed his staff. They both knew they need to find Sesshomaru and Kagome fast...

**TBC**

_Oh no, I guess Naraku is planning his attack now. I hope Sango and Miorku can get to Sesshomaru and Kagome in time and what is up with them just disappearing like that ? Miroku is a chaos vampire youkai, I would how will he take the news when Sango tells him and let's hope Sesshomaru and Kagome can find out the info that they need about their new looks. I wonder how they all will react when they find Inu Taisho talking to Kagura... Stay tuned to find out and as always read and review._

_( By the way in the next two chapters I will add explanations about everyone's new transformation and the conversation Sesshomaru had with his vampire side. So don't worry people) _

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_He can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, look out Kagome, Sango new weapon? and Naraku's underhanded tatics._


	27. Nightmare in the Western Lands?

_**Thank you all for the review that I have received for chapter 26, I really appreciate the all the support that I have been receiving throughout this story. I know many of you are wondering, where the heck is this story going and let me assure that this story is heading in the direction I want to and it will tie into the title of the of the story as well . Also in reading my reviews a particular one caught my interest, now I won't say who this user is but he gave me a great idea to lead off with in chapter 27. So I hope you all enjoy it and as always read and review, I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL.**_

_Flashback:_

_"SANGO." Miorku screamed at her. "What is wrong?"_

_Sango took a deep breath before looking at Miorku. "Miroku. My love. Your a -." Was all she could say before a loud boom was heard out side the castle. Sango threw the sheets around her and Miroku quickly threw his robed on as they ran to the balcony doors . What greeted them was a sight to behold it was a horde of demons attacking the north wall of the western castle and from the looks of things it had to be will over 100,000. But that wasn't the bad part, standing a couple yards away from the north wall where the demons were attacking. Were Inuyasha and Naraku, who look towards their balcony grinning a just as they were there they disappeared just as quickly ._

_Sango and Miroku nodded to each other quickly as Sango quickly put on her slayer suit and grabbed Hiraikostu and Miroku adjusted his robes and grabbed his staff. They both knew they need to find Sesshomaru and Kagome fast..._

**Chapter 27: Nightmare in the Western Lands?**

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome)**

Sesshomaru and Kagome were on their way to the library on the northern side of the castle to see if they could gather information on the new transformation they both went under form the mating when they hear screaming voices and felt a lot of terrifying aura. Just up ahead in the northern part of the castle, they both gave each other a look and took off at inhuman speeds towards the commotion .

Halfway there felt two evil auras one they haven't felt in a long time and another that felt very familiar, but it was more human then demonic. "Naraku." Kagome growled under her breath to Sesshomaru and she saw a look of shock cross his face for a moment before his eyes turned red and his third stripe appeared. She new that both of his beast were present and that there would be hell to pay for Naraku and whoever was with him.

**(Sango and Miroku)**

Sango and Miroku was halfway to the library when they felt a huge surge in demonic energy form two sources and they knew that it was it was Sesshomaru and Kagome. Even as with both of their demonic energies(remember they both went under a transformation and most like received the others powers), they still would come close to their power and it was staggering to say at least.

Sango was scared and that shocked her, this attack seemed planned and calculated. For Naraku and Inuyasha to show up now after all this time and attack the castle, had warring bells going off in her head. Then there was the prophecy with Kagome and Sesshomaru, Was he trying to take Kagome for himself or was there a bigger scheme going on. Sango didn't know for sure but she hoped and prayed that they get to them both in time to help them.

Miroku was thinking the same as Sango, this current situation was unsettling. He could hear the screams of the people in palace and the booms from the demons destroying the wall. His heart was heavy from how far Inuyasha, his once best friend had fallen. But Miroku knew that Inuyasha had no one to blame but himself. The constant mistreatment of Kagome and the lack of respect for the group as a whole, he chose this path for himself and what ever the outcome may be from today, Inuyasha had no one to blame but himself. Things didn't have to be this way, Inuyasha let his anger cloud his judgement and turned to evil. HE let Naraku twist his mind until everything the good and justice he fought for was nothing more than a distant memory. "Please let us make in time." He prayed to the kami's as he gave Sango a look and they increased their speed to help their comrades.

**(Inu Taisho and Kagura)**

Inu Taisho jumped from his seat with a start, after a 5th consecutive boom was heard from outside the castle. He extended his aura and felt them, "Naraku and Inuyasha." He said out loud with a growl as his body was encased with a brilliant red glow. He let his beast take over, but not completely as his claws grew to longer size and the marks on his face became jagged, his fangs elongated and grew larger in size as well.

Kagura stood up from her seat in true terror at Inu Taisho transformation. "Such power." She said in a whisper. When she first came to the castle she felt his power before she reached the gate, but no seeing his transformation and feeling his demonic aura rise to staggering lengths, she finally realized why he earned the named "The Great Dog Demon General"

To say Inu Taisho was furious was an understatement, the fools had the gall to take the castle of him and his eldest. Well the whelp and vile hanyou will pay for their foolish attack and when they do, hell pale in comparison to what he had in store for them.

**"KAGURA."** Inu Taisho voice boomed shaking the walls in the library .

"Yes." She answered

"Is the attack you told me that these two had plan to steal Kagome for her power." He ask in a voice that held deadly promise.

"Yes." Was all that was heard.

"We must hurry. On the way you will finish telling me everything about Naraku's plans and other information you have." He said to her. " And so help me if you hold back anything from me. You will see first hand why I was the most feared demon in all the lands." He said in warning as the left the library to go in search of his eldest and his well...daughter in law.

**(Inuyasha and Naraku)**

Inuyasha face was one a person would recognize as it was twisted in madness with a sinister smile as he and Naraku watch the progress the demons were making destroying the northern castle walls and to top it all off they were all heading in their direction. He would finally have his revenge. They all would pay for what has befalling him.

Naraku had on the other hand had other plans in mind, once they all get here; he would take Kagome, kill the monk and the demon slayer and leave Inuyasha to die by his brother's hand. Just thinking about Kagome and all that power she possessed had him thinking about enjoyable ways he would break her, crush her mind and spirit.

_'Yes everything was going according to plan'_. He thought as he pull out the collar, he would put it around her neck once she was in his possession and it would keep him shielded from her powers.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome)**

Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to the nothern part of the castle and they could believe what they were witnessing. Demons of different kind were attack the people inside the castle and the palace army was being overwhelmed by the sheer force of the demon horde.

Sesshomaru knew that he need to help them, but his first priority was his mate Kagome." Kagome go and find Sango and Miroku and tell Miroku to meet me in the courtyard and you stay with Sango"(Sound familiar?).

Kagome feel a pit a dread creep it's way into her stomach, it's was just like in the nightmare she had. _'No no this can't be happening.' _She thought. Before Kagome could tell Sesshomaru that he was taking her with him. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. "Be safe my love. Stay with Sango while me and Miroku crush this threat." He said and zoomed off.

**"SESSHHHHOMARU NO."** She screamed...

**TBC**

_Oh no, Kagome better be careful. Naraku is up to no good and Inuyasha is just as worse. Could Naraku succeed in his plans and what do you all think with capturing Kagome and will Kagome's nightmare actually come true. Stay tune and find out...Read and Review._

**Next Chapter Installment****:**

_Kagome's friends, The showdown you all been waiting for, Tag team duo: Sango and Miroku, Inu Taisho vs. Inuyasha. One fatal msitake. Kagura's help, A life in danger. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_


	28. A Life In The Balance-Hard Choices

**_All right everyone, here's another chapter for all of you to read. As always I tried to give my best when I write a chapter and I tried to take everyone's reviews into account when I write each chapter. I know everyone is wondering about Kagome's nightmare about her friends and her beloved Sesshomaru.I decided to change Inu Taisho and Kagura's involvement in the battle to something else. They will have a key part in the battle and fight. Don't worry.I tell you like this, you all are in for a big surprise! So hold on to your seats and enjoy chapter 28. Also, please read and review. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and _****_._**

_ Flashback:_

_Kagome feel a pit a dread creep it's way into her stomach, it's was just like in the nightmare she had. 'No no this can't be happening.' She thought. Before Kagome could tell Sesshomaru that he was taking her with him. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. "Be safe my love. Stay with Sango while me and Miroku crush this threat." He said and zoomed off._

_**"SESSHHHHOMARU NO."**__ She screamed._

**Chapter28:A Life In The Balance/Hard Choices**

**(Miroku and Sango)**

Miroku and Sango just made it to the gate that lead to the northern part of the castle when they heard a familiar voice scream know and their hearts skipped a beat knowing that it was Kagome's voice. As they opened the gate they instantly went into battle killing any demon that came at them and they were a force to be reckon with. (Kilala is in Kaede's village) Too bad she didn't bring Kilala with her to the western castle, but she had bigger things to worry about as she was charged by at least 12 demons. Sango unleashed her poison whip and did a spin like a pirouette and they all turn to ash.

Miroku took a quick look at Sango as she brought out her powers and tried it himself, but first he had to get rid of the demons that were surrounding him so he opened his wind tunnel and the sutra glowed brightly as he removed the beads. As the demon closed in and his wind tunnel opened. Something amazing happened, instead of the demons just getting sucked in, they were pulled. Hands of demons that had been trapped in the void of the wind tunnel came out and grabbed the demons around him and pulled them in and he closed the wind tunnel up once more. He was about to breath a sigh of relief but looked over at Sango and saw that she was about to be ambush by a big group of demons. 'It's now or never.' He thought as he took the moment to concentrate his new powers(He know he has powers because of the mating, but he doesn't know that he is a chaos vampire youkai) it took a few minutes but he felt the power flow through his body.

He held out his staff out in front of him and channeled the energy into it which was a bit challenging. His staff glowed purple, the head of his staff with the circle and the rings transformed into a cross with 3 spikes on each point and on the other end was a spears with spike as well. After the transformation was done he notice that the staff was shaking in a particular direction and realized that it was pulling him towards Sango. He didn't waste anytime as he head towards Sango who was death herself as brought demon after demon that came close to her. A dragon demon was closing in on her he took a sutra out of his robes and threw it at the dragon demon, as it was making it flight through the air, the sutra glowed purple and transformed into a arrow of holy energy and hit the demon dead in the forehead.

They looked around at the demons left and saw that they only made a small dent in their forces and it made them both angry, they knew they had to end this now to help Kagome. Lucky for Sango that most of the palace guards and staff had cleared the air for what she was about to do. She took out her katana and moved her finger across the blade(Think of Saya from Blood Plus) and let some of her blood drip onto the blade and the blade transformed. It turned red hummed with the power of it's master, it kind of of looked like Renji's sword from Bleach (Zambimaru). It's an attack she has been working on in secret from the others because of how powerful the attack was.

"Miroku please get back." She told him. She saw the questioning look in his eyes, but he nodded and moved back several feet away from Sango.

Sango felt the power gathered in her sword and she knew it was time to unleash the attack. "NOW ANNILIHATION." She screamed as she cut the air around them in a sweeping arc. thousands of red balls of energy went into the air and as they made their flight towards the demons, the red balls turned into large ninja throwing stars, the beautiful thing about this attack was that she had control over the direction the throwing stars went into. The drawback was that it used up a large portion of her demonic energy. Thank goodness that the demons were foolish enough to surround them so she spun with her swords and the throwing stars hit their mark and in a matter of minutes over half of the demon horde was killed.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome could feel Sango and Miroku and let out a sigh of relief at their auras and knew that they were okay, a little tired. But okay. She knew that their might be a great chance that her nightmare wouldn't come true, she prayed to the kami's that it would come true. She knew Sango and Miroku were close by and she tired something that she seen Sesshomaru do. She tried a mind link, she hoped it would work since Sango was brought into the Taisho clan through their blood which made her apart of this family.' .' She called in her mind hoping that her sister would hear her before it was too late.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru had just reached the northern courtyard, and nobody was there or so he though when he felt an aura a few feet behind him and before he could turn around he knew who it was."Naraku." He growled low and threatening as he eyes mixed with black and red to signify that both of his demon halves were out to play and Naraku was the prime target.

The next thing he heard evil laughter as he turned to look behind him and there Naraku stood. "Why Sesshomaru. You don't look very happy to see me." Naraku said slyly. Trying to get Sesshomaru worked up to make a mistake.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH. YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH." Sesshomaru roared at him as his aura rose and this aura was something he never felt before. It felt like Kagome's goddess powers as the part of his marks glowed and he was outlined in a aura of a strange color. It was mix of Kagome's powers, his vampire side and his taiyoukai side. "YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY. I PROMISE YOU. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER." As Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a roar of death at Naraku.

"Ha ha ha. Oh you are so foolish. You will lose the battle before you win the war." Naraku taunted. What they others didn't know was that he had Kohaku and Kanna with him, cloaked so they wouldn't be seen or smelled by demons like Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho. Naraku send a telepathic message to them and he cut his eyes away from Sesshomaru for a moment to see them dart off to their destination. Once they were gone, he turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him a bone chilling smile.

**(Inu Taisho and Kagura)**

Inu Taisho and Kagura had just reached the northern courtyard of the castle as they witnessed Sesshomaru aura spike and Inu Taisho was a bit afraid and proud at his eldest awesome powers. 'Yes he is a true Taisho. Through and through.' He thought. But right now more important had to be dealt with like ridding the world of this evil. He turned to look at Kagura. " I need you to take me to where both of his hearts are being held." He told her and she nodded in answer. "They are in a underground room beneath his lair." She told him truthfully. Kagura knew she wouldn't be no match for all this high power out here on the soon to be battlefield , but she knew that there other ways that she could help them.

"Let Go" She said to Inu Taisho who was transforming into his dog form, but transformed back into his regular humanoid demon form.

Kagura was about to get out her feather when she heard a voice behind her. "DEATH SCAR." 4 lines of black energy shot towards her and Inu Taisho, he grabbed Kagura and dove out the way. When they dust clear, there stood Inuyasha. But human, he had a sadistic look on his face and a maddening smile. In his hand was Sensaiga and there was black mist surrounding the blade, radiating evil. "Hello father." He said with malice and then turned to Kagura." You will die with the rest of these traitors." Inuyasha said as he raised his sword to unleash another attack. "DEMONIC BARRAGE."Inuyasha shouted as shards of black diamonds sailed towards Inu Taisho and Kagura. She took at her fan ready to deflect the attack. "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS." Kagura countered canceling out Inuyasha's attack.

Inu Taisho knew that the more time they waste with him, the better chance Naraku has of winning. "Kagura you go to the lair and destroy his hearts." He said and turned to look at his once son. "I'll deal with him."

Kagura nodded and took off. Inu Taisho stood between Kagura and Inuyasha, so he wouldn't try anything. He looked upon Inuyasha and his heart broke to see how far his son has fallen. He really didn't want to kill him, but he will do what he must for the safety of the Taisho lined and the sake of the world, he prepare himself and drew Sou'unga. "Are we really going to do this Inuyasha?" Inu Taisho ask.

Inuyasha let his head roll back and let out a long laugh at Inu Taisho words and shot him a look. "What the fuck do you think. Old man?" He said as he charged Inu Taisho and their swords clashed.

**(Sango and Miroku)**

'Sango. Sango.'She thought she heard someone called her name at first she thought she might be going crazy until she heard it again. _'Sango. Sango.' _She looked around her and Miroku and saw no one except the last of the demons who strangely enough wasn't attacking they were just watching them and almost creating a blockade so they couldn't get to the others.

Miroku noticed it too, like the demons just stopped on command. Like they were waiting for something. But that wasn't his main focus, he looked over at Sango who look like she was looking like she was searching for someone. "Sango what's wrong." He ask making his way over to her, but stopped when he felt a horrible pain in his chest and he look down to see a scythe sticking out from the middle of his chest. Miroku coughed up blood and gave Sango a smile before falling to the ground.

"MIRRROOOKU!" Sango shouted as she ran over to him, the scythe was attached to a chain and it was withdrew from his chest she looked up and saw her brother Kohaku holding the bloody scythe in his hand. Sango was hit with a emotions that she thought she wouldn't feel again: rage and it was for her once brother who had just struck down the man she loved and damn it by the kami's, if she couldn't save him. Then he was damn sure going to die today for what he has done.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome's heart clench as she felt Miroku's aura drop like a stone in a pond and also felt two more auras with her and she was left with a hard choice. Do she go to help her love or go and help her friends who also her family as much as Sesshomaru was. She didn't know and she felt like her head and her heart where in two different places, knowing either directions she go means that she could lose someone dear to her and even if they come out victorious in this fight. Their lives will forever be changed by these events and it won't all be for the better...

**TBC**

_What will Kagome do? Will she go and help Sesshomaru to stop her nightmare from coming true or will she save Miroku and Sango, before she lose the friends that she cares for deeply. Will Inu Taisho be able to get through to Inuyasha or will he have no choice but to kill his own son and will Sango have to kill her brother or is she the one that's in real danger and will Miroku survive? Stay tuned to find out...As always read and review/_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Kagome's Goddess state(Like Aang in the avatar state) Can save one. But not the other?, Kohaku's demise, Inuyasha's final act, Hurry Kagura!._


	29. There Is Always Hope

_**This is the moment of truth, and it seems like Kagome isn't the only one who has a difficult choice to make. It seems like theirs no coming back for Inuyasha and Inu Taisho might have to kill him. Kohaku still under Naraku's control, struck down Miroku and his life hangs in the balance, even thought Kohaku did what he did, he still her brother and she loves him, but might have to kill him. Then there's Sesshomaru who is facing off against Naraku. Kagome knows that she will make will it to one but not the other. So who die and who will be saved. You all are about to find out now. Also people there is a twist in this chapter, so read and enjoy. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and **_

_Flashback:_

_Kagome's heart clench as she felt Miroku's aura drop like a stone in a pond and also felt two more auras with her and she was left with a hard choice. Do she go to help her love or go and help her friends who also her family as much as Sesshomaru was. She didn't know and she felt like her head and her heart where in two different places, knowing either directions she go means that she could lose someone dear to her and even if they come out victorious in this fight. Their lives will forever be changed by these events and it won't all be for the better..._

**Chapter 29: There Is Always Hope**

**(Kagome)**

Kagome didn't know what to do, and she just wish that she could be in two places at once. She just wish that her, Sesshomaru and her friends can have the live that they all deserve. Just when she thought that it was all about to come true, this happens. Just as Kagome was going to give up hope, she felt her body pulsing with warm light, the feeling was indescribable to say the least and she heard a voice calling out to her. _"Kagome. You are not along. I will always be here to help you." _The voice said and she recognized it to be the voice of Midoriko.

"There is no way I can save both of them. Even with all my powers." Kagome said and what happened next surprise Kagome. She felt her necklace pulsate and it glow in a laminating pink light, the light was so bright that Kagome had to close her eyes against it. After a few minutes she felt a hand touch her and when she adjust her eyes and look to the spot next to her, it was Midoriko in the flesh, standing their smiling at her.

Kagome was shock beyond comparison to anything else, she knew that Midoriko could appear to her in spirit because of her home inside of the necklace. But for her to be her in flesh and body was beyond anything Kagome could conceive.

"Midoriko-how-are?" Kagome couldn't even get the words out properly.

"As I told you and Sesshomaru before. When you two mated. Both of your powers. Increased beyond anyone's imagining and because of your pure love and determination to save your friends and your mate, it gave me power to leave the crystal on your necklace to help you." Midoriko stated. " I always had power of my own. Great power. But not enough to become a body instead of a spirit. Now thanks to you. I'm and my powers have been restored to the max." She said with a smile.

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes threatening to fall at what just happened_. 'Maybe there is hope after all.' Kagome thought _

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Midoriko's voice." Come child. We have worked to do. You go to your mate and I'll help your friends." Midoriko insisted and Kagome nodded and they both took off in opposite directions hoping time was still on their side.

**(Inu Taisho and Inuyasha)**

Swords clash and threats ensued as Inuyasha attacked his father with no remorse and Inu Taisho defend. It was easy enough parrying Inuyasha blows, his anger and quest for revenge made his attack wild and not effective against someone like him who since he was a pup was bred and trained in the fire of combat. Who has been in more wars then Inuyasha has been alive, he was taught by his father how to keep cool in the enemy, not to give anything away, no emotions whatsoever and wait for your enemy to make that fatal mistake.

"DEATH SCAR" Inuyasha shouted once again and the attack rushed towards Inu Taisho at lighting speeds, but he was prepared."DEMON FANGS" Inu Taisho shouted and Sou'unga seperated into two blades that absorbed the attack. "Inuyasha. I don't want to kill. But I will If I have to." Inu Taisho warned. His eyes narrowed as Inuyasha laughed and at Inu Taisho growl he laughed hard.

"Go ahead if you got the balls. Old man. I got nothing left to live for anyway. Everything was taking from me. That slut Kagome, went to my brother. You killed Kikyo and my so called friends left me for that bastard half-brother of mines. So go ahead. But I don't think you have the guts to do so. You always put Sesshomaru before me. You always loved him more." Inuyasha growled.

Inu Taisho swords (it's Sou'unga split into two) shook in his hands. It's seemed like he was in a corner, but Inuyasha was wrong about one thing: He would. But before he could make a move, Inuyasha attacked "BACKLASH OF HELL." Inuyasha screamed and a tornado formed with the spirits and souls of demons spinning towards Inu Taisho, and Inu Taisho knew he could block the attack in time. But shockingly before the attack could reach him, he heard Inuyasha scream and the attack canceled itself out. When the dust cleared, Inuyasha had Tokijin's blade sticking out from the center of his chest.

Inuyasha turned around to stare into the black and red eyes of Sesshomaru. "You will not disrespect my mate or attack or father and think you will be aloud to live. As for everything that has happened to you, you have no one to blame put yourself. I just hope at least in death you may find some piece." Sesshomaru finished as he pulled Tokijin out.

**(Naraku)**

He could believe how things were turning out and he didn't even have to lift a finger. They believed that this was Inuyasha that was about to die by his brother's hands and he could feel that Kagome was her way to their location. He could help but show an evil smile, he would have his prize soon enough. Or so he thought, he was so happy with the events that were unfolding that he didn't see Kagome come out into the courtyard with her bow and arrows, with one already notched.

"NARAKU." he heard her screamed and as he looked up, he saw an arrow head in his direction surrounded by enormous amounts of holy powers, he laughed as he raised his shields and thought that he was protected as he was in the past, but he was proving wrong as the arrow cut through the shield surrounding him and the left side of his body was blown off by the explosion of the arrow making impact.

"Why you little bitch." He sneered as she launched another arrow.

"You will pay for everything you have done Naraku." Kagome growled as she was about to let another arrow fly, she was knocked to the ground by Sesshomaru as he screamed in pain as he shielded his mate from Inuyasha blades of blood. After the attack was over he felt to the ground, he was badly hurt, but not dead, as she stood and turned to face her once best friend.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Was all she said as she notched another arrow and let it fly. Inuyasha thought he could block it with Sensaiga, but the arrow broke the sword in half and before the arrow reached him he said. "I'm not the only one who is going to die this day." He said as the arrow hit home, right in the middle of Inuyasha's head and he fell down dead.

**(Sango and Miroku)**

Sango knew that Miroku didn't have much time as she felt his life force slipping, he needed blood since he was a chaos vampire youkai and her mate he needs her blood.(Thinking of Selene and Michael from Underworld 2) But she knew that she would have to deal with her brother first, she hoped and prayed to the Kami's that she didn't have to kill him, but he made the choice for he as he attacked with his scythe and the attack missed her neck by inches just as she was about to defend herself she felt her soul being snatched from her and she turned behind her to see Kanna.

Sango tried to move but it was no use and felt tears form in her eyes. 'So this is how it would end.' She thought said as she looked up at her little brother. He always be Naraku's killing puppet and she will never be able to save him and Miroku will die with his revenge against Naraku and he would stay stuck with that cursed wind tunnel on his right hand.

Her vision was going black and she let a smile small grace her lips. 'At least I die with the man I love.' She thought as her world started to go black. A pink purifying ball of energy passed over her head and hit Kanna dead on as she screamed and disintegrated into ash.

Kohaku saw this and went to fight the woman who killed Kanna, she easily dodged his attack s from his scythe and touched his shoulder were the jewel shard was located and purified it before removing it and he felt to the floor. She kneeled down beside him and use her healing powers to revive him. After 10 minutes she felt a heartbeat and saw him breath on his own.'Good. He's alive. Just sleep.' She thought as she heard Sango groaning and straining to get up and she went to help the demon slayer/vampire youkai.

"Are you alright." Midoriko asked Sango and saw her jump back several feet in shock.

"How-You're-When." Sango was babbling and Mdoriko couldn't help but let out a smile laugh.

"I will answer all the questions you have. But first you need to know that your brother is now free from Naraku's hold." Midoriko told her as Sango forgot about Midoriko being body and flesh and hugged her.

Midoriko was a little taken back but hugged her back the same, the only reason why Sango wasn't being purified was because a good portion of Sango was still human and she had a pure heart.

"You can thank me by reviving your mate." Midoriko said while her eyes motioned towards the floor.

"OH MY GOD." Sango shouted. How could she forget, she rushed to Miroku side and she bit her wrist, tearing open the skin and let her blood flow. The blood splattered onto his face and she thought it was to late , but after 5 minutes he started to stir and began to take the blood the was offered to him from his love Sango. Who was send a silent prayer to the Kami's that she didn't loose Miroku. She didn't think she could take it, yet let along live her life without him.

"Miroku. Please say something." Sango pleaded and she was reward when she saw those red/purple eyes that made her weak in the knees staring up at her. "Miroku I-." She was cut off by Miroku who had sat up with the help of Sango and Midoriko and they help him to stand.

He looked down at his robes that had a big hole in it from the attack he received and saw that it was healing quickly and he forgot the full blooded demons can heal quickly from serious wounds.

He looked at Sango his mate, his love and felt his body trembled at the thought of how close he was from being taking from her. He didn't want to say anything in this moment as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, a kiss that told her everything that he wanted to tell her in that moment and she responded eagerly. It was about to get intense pretty quickly until the heard fighting outside. Midoriko, Sango and Miroku took care of the remaining demons and headed towards the commotion. Meanwhile...

**(Kagura) **

Kagura was almost at Naraku's lair and she hope that they would all be okay until she do what she needed to do. She shook her head at Naraku's arrogance at leaving a weakness like that unprotected. By little did she know, he didn't...

**TBC**

_OMG Midoriko came back in the flesh too help Kagome, wasn't that too cool or what. Kohaku has been freed from Naraku's evil grasp and Kanna has been killed. What did Inuyasha mean that he wasn't the only one that was going to die this day after Sesshomaru took the full force of his blades of blood before he died. Can Kagura make it in time to destroy Naraku's heart and what surprises does he have waiting for her at the lair. Yippee, Miroku and Sango were saved by Midoriko and now they can help Kagome and the others in the courtyard. Will this be the final battle or will Naraku escape once again. Stay tuned and find out...As always read and review THANKS!_

**Next Chapt**

**er Installment:**

_The trap for Kagura, Is it too late, The full powers of Kagome's Tachi, Sesshomaru Poisoned?, and Naraku's final card._


	30. Naraku's Trump Card-Sprung Trap?

_**Hey guys I'm back to give you chapter 30 and this chapter will be a doozy. Now I hope you all didn't forget about the secret about Naraku and the vampire taiyoukai, well if you did then it will be brought back up in chapter 30 and I got a shocker in this chapter that I think you all will love. I also wanted to let my readers know that I have an account on . So if want to view my stories you can do it there as well. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and **_

_Flashback:_

_(Kagura) _  
_Kagura was almost at Naraku's lair and she hope that they would all be okay until she do what she needed to do. She shook her head at Naraku's arrogance at leaving a weakness like that unprotected. By little did she know, he didn't..._

**Chapter 30: Naraku's Trump Card-Sprung Trap?**

**(Kagura)**

Kagura had made it to Naraku's lair on high alert, it was quiet; almost too quiet for her liking. But she descend from her feather and headed for the main room that held the trap door that led underground to where Naraku's hearts were kept. She kept her eyes peeled to any danger that might be coming her way as she made her way inside.

As she went inside to the main room, she saw something move to her right in the shadows. She thought that it might be her mind playing tricks on her until it happened again, there was movement to the left of her and then she heard it, snarling and when she looked to her right she saw 6 pairs of red eyes glowing menacingly at her from the darkness and the same to the left.

"Who are you. Show yourselves now." Kagura demanded her voice full of authority.

A few minutes went by and nothing, and Kagura was getting aggravated.

"Show yourselves now. Or be destroyed where you stand." Kagura warned.

A figure stepped out the shadows, laughing at her." Are you sure you can make good on that threat. Wind Sorceress." The figure said coming into the light.

Kagura couldn't contain that gasp that crossed her lips at the figure standing before her." You can be alive. I felt your aura dissipate." Kagura said almost near hysterical.

"Looks can be deceiving." Inuyasha said with a full fledged fang grin.

"Why do you have fangs and demon marking. I thought you were turned into a human by Inu Taisho." Kagura asked.

Inuyasha could help by snarl at the mention of his "father's" name. "I was turned into a human by that son of a bitch father of mines, but Naraku gave me the blood of the vampire taiyoukais. The ones that attack the regular taiyoukais all those centuries ago. The blood transformed me into a full instead of a half said that this could be used to our advantage in every way isn't the only one who can have a body made out of clay."

He smirked at seeing the widen of Kagura's eyes. He had to admit Naraku's plan worked perfectly, they all thought he was dead and didn't suspect one moment that he was apart of the clan of vampire taiyoukais and Naraku's second in command of the vampire taiyoukais.

Kagura took a moment to register his words before realization dawned on her, they were playing her from the beginning. They knew that she was going to the western castle to tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru everything. They already knew that she was playing both sides.

"Yes Kagura. Me and Naraku have been on to you since minute one. Now you will die for your stupidity." He said taking out the original Sensaiga. " The Sensaiga you saw "Me" with was a replica. It had the same type of power and attacks. But I could only do one attack at a time."

"You still don't understand Kagura. Well I can at least be kind as to tell you everything before you die." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

"Do you remember when Naraku gave you that special assignment to go to the western castle. Well after you left and Naraku made Sensaiga for me. He said that something's was wrong with you. He said that you were to eager to take the assignment that he gave you. So he had preparations in order, just incase you thought about betryaing him. He used the power of the shikon jewel and his miasma to make a fake version of me." "It will be so realistic that even the shikon miko-goddess wouldn't be able to tell the difference, after he made the look alike, he put it to sleep until he was needed while he gave me instructions to move the vampire taiyoukais from Mount Hakurei. Also to follow you from the shadows and report back to him." Inuyasha said.

"In closing. You will never get to the hearts and if you do manage to get past us. You will die trying."Inuyasha said with a sadistic smile.

"What the hell do you mean us?" Kagura demanded. As soon as she said that she saw Inuyasha encased in a red light and she saw his fingernails lengthing into claws and his hair was half silver and half red and he had 3 red stripes on his face.

Inuyasha didn't say anything after he was through transforming into his true self, and after that was done he let out a ear shattering howl and several snarls cut through the air and several vampire taiyoukais emerged from the darkness looking at Kagura like she was dinner and not in a good way.

Kagura was scared, but she would never let this bastard see it. She came to one conclusion: If she had to die here today, then she would die with a clean slate helping rid the world of Naraku and she could give something back to Kagome and the others for the pain and suffering she help caused under Naraku's orders. Death would be freedom, compared to living the rest of her days under Naraku's heel.

Kagura laughed at Inuyasha, she laughed like a madwoman in a psychiatric ward. At Inuyasha's growl she laughed louder.

'This bitch must have lost her mind at the thought of dying.' He thought as she kept laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha. The only one who is going to die here is you. You piece of filth. Because no matter what you do or what powers you obtain. You will always be that disgusting half-breed everyone detest and hate. You will go to hell only being remember as Naraku's bitch." Kagura said as she opened her fan. "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS." She screamed.

"DEATH SCAR." Inuyasha countered and the other vampire taiyoukais surrounded her...

**(Kagome and the others)**

Kagome thought about Inuyasha words for a second until Naraku basically filled in the blanks for her.

"Your beloved Sesshoumaru will be dead soon." Naraku said and didn't bothered to hide his mirth at the situation.

"You see when I made Inuyasha that sword, From my own miasma. Some of that was infused into his blood as well . And my miasma is deadly to his kind, if he was a regular taiyoukai, he would be find. But he is also a vampire and that's half that has became poisoned with my miasma. Don't you remember, he was hit with Inuyasha's blades of blood when the attack was meant for you." Naraku asked.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at Naraku's words. 'It can't be true. IT JUST CAN'T.' She screamed in her mind. But the look on Naraku's disgusting face told her other wise.

"YOU WILL UNDO WHATEVER IT WAS INUYASHA DID TO HIM." Kagome screamed at him.

She was shocked and stunned by the what was happened, that she didn't realize that Sango,Midoriko and Miroku have finally made it to the courtyard.

"Why would I do that. To get rid of the great Sesshoumaru Taisho would be a great win in my book." He chuckled at her. "Their is a plant that grows near my lair. It's called the plant of chaos. It's powerful enough to counter-act the most vile poisons." Naraku said as a matter of fact as he looked at Inu Taisho and if looks can kill then Naraku would be dead right now.

Naraku just had a thought and it would work to his advantage once more. "I'll make you deal Kagome. If you agree to become my mate, and I mean in every since of the word. I will save his life, If not then watch him die slowly. You have 1 day to decided." He said as a cloud of miasma formed around him and he took off to the sky. As he was half way in the air he yelled back to Kagome." Are you sure you killed Inuaysha?" He said and his laughed echoed in the wind and he was gone.

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and kneeled down beside him crying for her love. Knowing what she might have to do. "It must be a way to save him. OH DEAR KAMI'S PLEASE HELP ME SAVE HIM. "She shouted to the sky.

Everyone surround Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Sango near tears, Miroku and Inu Taisho quietly shaking in rage at what their friends, their brother , their sister, his son and his daughter in law are going through. To everyone's surprise, Midoriko step forward.

"I know of another way to save him." She told everyone.

"Well what is it." They all said at once.

"You will need the blood and aura of each person in this Tachi(group)." Midoriko answered...

**TBC**

_OMG, Inuyasha isn't really dead, that was just a fake. Kagome will need the blood and aura of everyone in her group and will Kagura survive to help the group or will she be killed by Naraku or Inuaysha. Will they be able to help him or will Kagome have to make the ultimate scarifice for love and Inuyasha, second in command in the vampire taiyoukai clan and he is one himself. Wow, talk about twist and turns. Thier will be more and unanswered question will be answered in the next few chapters._

**Next Chapter Installment:** _The true power of the tachi revealed, Kagura's fight: To hell and back, Is it too late for Sesshoumaru, How are you here Inuyasha, Surprise Move. READ AND REVIEW!_


	31. All In The Name Of Love

_**Sorry I have been gone for a minute, but I'm back with 31 today. I'm greatly amazed and humbled by the reviews that I have recieved 202!and I especially have to thank one particular user Opalbrat, for their awesome reviews for every chapter(LOL) it really means a lot and it lets me know that I'm doing my best with this story. In case some of you were wondering, Sango will be talking to her demon very soon. She hasn't had time to communicate with her demon because of all the commotion with Inuyasha and Naraku, but it is coming up soon. Here's chapter 31, I hope you all enjoy and always read and review. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and **__._

_Flashback:_

_Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and kneeled down beside him crying for her love. Knowing what she might have to do. "It must be a way to save him. OH DEAR KAMI'S PLEASE HELP ME SAVE HIM. "She shouted to the sky._

_Everyone surround Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Sango near tears, Miroku and Inu Taisho quietly shaking in rage at what their friends, their brother , their sister, his son and his daughter in law are going through. To everyone's surprise, Midoriko step forward._

_"I know of another way to save him." She told everyone._

_"Well what is it." They all said at once._

_"You will need the blood and aura of each person in this Tachi(group)." Midoriko_

_answered..._

**Chapter 31: All In The Name Of Love**

**(Kagura)**

Kagura easily side stepped the first vampire taiyoukai that came at her, and she sent a roundhouse kick to the second one that try to flank her left side. Most people that fought against her thought that she only used her fan since she was after all the wind sorceress, but fighting Inuyasha and his former gang over the years has taught her that she needed to switch up her tactics because they always expected her to use her fan. So while serving under Naraku, she trained herself in martial arts and had Kohaku to help since he was apart of a village of demon slayer, she had to say so herself even for a young boy his age, he had exceptional skills and it helped her greatly.

"DANCES OF BLADES." Kagura shouted as the vampire taiyoukai she side stepped and 4 other charged and 2 jumped out the way while the other 3 met their end at the power of her fan. She spun around and was about to take out the other two when she was caught off guard by Inuyasha who got her in the back with his claws and all that could be heard was tearing of flesh and the smell of blood in the air.

"Ahhh." She screamed out as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Ha ha ha. Too slow." He taunted as he watch with sick satisfaction at Kagura's legs become shaky from the blow she just received form his claws.

"You Bastard. DANCE OF THE DRAGON." She said once more as she saw Inuyasha once more use the death scar and both of their attack cancled each other.

"Just give up bitch and I'll be merciful and kill you quickly." Inuyasha offered

Kagura was breathing hard from that last attack and her wounds were starting to bleed heavily, she knew that she had to end this quickly of at least damage him enough to were she could get the hearts back to Kagome and the others quickly. Their was one move the she didn't want to use, but she didn't have any choice and lucky for he their was a lot of wind in this area. This move was a mid range attack and with it she could keep her opponent back a certain distance and it inflicts serious damage if it's used properly(A move I came up with).

"You will never kill me dog shit." She sneered as she still herself and drew her fan into something like a "X" pattern and a cross as powerful wind currents gathered around her and then she looked at Inuyasha with a smile so sinister that she could put Naraku to shame.

"Hey Inuyasha. I got a surprise for you. These wind currents you see around me are wind whips, and I have to warn you they are very dangerous. They can keep my enemies back a great distances and inflicted great damage. You want to know what the best part is? I can use my fan to control them with to much effort. Watch this." Kagura said as she went into a graceful spin almost into a figure 8. Inuyasha was laughing at her thinking how ridiculous she looked until he felt something tightening around him and he realized that she used one of the "wind whips" to restrain him and in result made him drop Sensaiga.

"Now. Why do _YOU_ give up. Bitch, and I won't be merciful and kill you slow." Kagura said with a devilish smile.

"Fuck You." Inuyasha sneered as he howled to the rest of the vampire taiyoukais that were left.

Out the corner of her eye she saw the last remaining vampire taiyoukais jump at her and with out even turning she made another "wind whip" turn into a wave, effectively slashing the rest of Inuyasha's forces in half and their broken bodies laid on the floor.

"As I was saying. Before I was interrupted . How about you surrender now and I will try not to make your death too painful." Kagura said laughing as she shifted her fan making the "wind whip" to squeeze Inuyasha tighter to the point of suffocation. But still he was spouting threats which Kagura couldn't help but laugh at him as she decided enough was enough as she moved her fan around in a hypnotizing motions as she shouted. "WIND TORNADOS OF HELL."

The blast sent Inuyasha outside and across the field, from what Kagura could see he wasn't dead. But that didn't mean he wasn't severely damaged from the attack, he had several deep wounds across his body and he was bleeding out at a steady rate. She waited for a moment to see if he would get up, but when he didn't she let out a breath of relief. _'Must be knocked out.' _She thought as she made her way to the underground room that contained his hearts.

**(Kagome and The Others/Northern Courtyard)**

_(If any of you seen power rangers the movie, remember the part were the rangers revive Zoradon and you will have a pretty good idea how they will save Sesshoumaru)_

"The blood and aura of the group? How will that help him." Kagome asked feeling herself becoming irate by the second.

Midoriko wanted to roll her eyes at the tone in Kagome's voice, but decided against it. Knowing that it was coming from a place of anger for what has happened to her beloved.

"Each of you have a special aura that is attach to your life-force. It drives you, gives you strength when you feel you have nothing left to give. Let's you know that your alive. Gives you all courage to fight fiercely for right and all that is good. To protect the ones you love and care about. All you have to do is believe in. Feel It. But most importantly trust it." She said looking at Kagome.

Kagome took in Midoriko's words and realized she was right and they did have that aura that power in them all along, that is what keep Naraku form winning that is what brought them together as a team in the first place and most of all that's what lead her to the one she was truly meant to be with. Kagome will trust in and believe in it, for her love and her friends. Kagome looked up at Midoiko(Remember she is still kneeling on the ground next to Sesshoumaru's body).

"What do we have to do?" She asked Midoriko

"Do anyone have a blade of something sharp on them?" Midoriko ask the group and Inu Taisho step foward with a dagger. "I will help also." He said and Midoriko nodded.

"Everyone form a circle around Sesshoumaru. He still alive, but barely. The poison is working quickly through his system." Midoriko told.

Everyone stood in a circle around Sesshoumaru's body and waited for Midoriko's instructions.

Midoriko to the dagger that Inu Taisho gave her and sent a silent prayer to the kami's for this "ritual" to work to save Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted you all to cut your finger and spill only 1 drop of blood onto Sesshoumaru's chest and when that is done grasp each others hands and remember what I said about believing." Midoriko instructed.

After they drop the blood onto Sesshoumaru's chest, they joined hands and closed their eyes and concentrated. After 10 minutes,nothing wasn't happening and Midoriko knew something was wrong.

"FOCUS." She shouted at them. They did as she asked and the most amazing thing happened the all glow their respective auras and a ball of light came out of each of them. Kagome was blue, Sango red, Inu Taisho was white. Each ball of light went into the air, above the person it came out of, above Inu Taisho his ball of light formed into a silver taiyoukai in animal form, Above Sango's head was a ninja warrior, above Miroku's head was a sutra with Sesshoumaru's name on it, and above Kagome's head was a blue crescent moon. Midoriko smiled as she watched them swirl together in a beautiful array of colors and then it shot down towards Sesshoumaru and straight into his heart.

A few seconds passed and they noticed his braething was better and the claw marks he received form Inuyasha were healing quickly and his color was returning and in the middle of his chest were kanji letters that read "Tachi". Since they could hear Sesshoumaru's heartbeat get stronger with each passing second. But what was really scary was when Sesshoumaru shot up in a upright position and his eyes flew open.

"SESSHOUMARU." Kagome screamed in shock...

**TBC**

Well alright they was able to revive Sesshoumaru with Naraku's horrible deal and Kagura kicked Inuyasha's ass, to bad she didn't kill him huh? But never the less she kicked his ass, but she is she out of danger yet. Maybe, may be not and that Sesshoumaru has been revived from the poison, what will be his next plan of attack against Naraku and how will the western castle recover from such a devastating attack. Stay tuned and find out...As always read and review.

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Way To Close, One pissed off vampire taiyoukai, Next plan of attack, Kagura's return and A group on the fence. UNTIL NEXT TIME...:-)_


	32. Come Back Sesshoumaru

**_Sorry It took so long to update for To Be Only Yours. I felt like I needed to get something out for A Rockin New Year's Eve , but now I'm back with a new chapter for all my faithful readers to enjoy and also I'm deeply surprise and honored by the number of reviews I have received. 218 and climbing as I said before long ago it's because of you all I tried to do my best and give you all great chapter after next. So from me to all my readers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and ._**

_Flashback:_

_A few seconds passed and they noticed his breathing was better and the claw marks he received form Inuyasha were healing quickly and his color was returning and in the middle of his chest were kanji letters that read "Tachi". Since they could hear Sesshoumaru's heartbeat get stronger with each passing second. But what was really scary was when Sesshoumaru shot up in a upright position and his eyes flew open._

_"SESSHOUMARU." Kagome screamed in shock..._

**Chapter 32: Come Back Sesshoumaru**

**(Kagome and The Others)**

Kagome's heart was beating furiously in her chest and her mate flew up from the ground into a upright position. But what made her heartbeat almost erratic was the look in his eyes, it was the way it use to be. The look she never hoped to see again, cold, emotionless, murderous. His eyes were red and his pupils were black meaning that both of his "beast "were present and they were out for blood.

Kagome's body shock with the anger and rage coming from her mate and it damn near terrified her, but she knew in her heart of hearts he would never hurt her. But she remember that disgusting half-demon Inuyasha the one that she use to call her friend and his transformation into his full demon form. It was almost impossible to bring him back from it every time, she just hope that she could do the same with her mate, she didn't want him to do anything that he might regret later.

She turned to everyone else in the group who had their weapons at the ready and she couldn't blame them, they have all seen Sesshoumaru at full power and in case and point it was better to have him as a friend and ally instead of your enemy and your worst nightmare.

"Please put down your weapons. It's Okay." Kagome pleaded with them.

Sango cautiously stepped forward with her katana clutched tightly in her hand. "Are you sure Kagome? He's in full taiyoukai vampire mode. Right now everyone will be a threat to him and especially with you being his mate. When the mate of one such as Sesshoumaru gets threaten both of his "beasts" take over without warning and sometimes beyond his control. Their only priority in that moment is to protect themselves and their mate." Sango pointed out and visibly flinched as Sesshoumaru turned his eyes toward her and everyone else standing close to his mate.

"That's all the more reasons for all of you to lower your weapons. Me and everyone else here don't want him to do something that he would have to live with for the rest of his life. You have to trust me Sango." She told her best friend and sister and Sango nodded at her request and as Sango went to put a hand on her shoulder, Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl .

Sango turned to Midoriko, Miroku and Inu Taisho and nodded to them to lower their weapons.

Kagome mouthed a silent _thank you_ as she moved slowly towards her mate, her love to talk to him. "Sesshoumaru." She called to him softly and he directed his focus back to her, she tried to keep her heart beat under control as she tried to talk to him and soothe him. "It's okay my love. I'm save. Please come back to me." She asked him trying to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

**(Sesshoumaru-Both Beasts Present in his mind)**

The last thing Sesshoumaru remember was protect Kagome his mate from the blast of the vile half demon brother of his. He though he was fine until he felt a searing pain from the wounds inflicted on him and he tried to fight it and the more he did the more intense the pain became. It was so horrible that the his body couldn't fight anymore and his world went black.

As he was in darkness thinking about his mate and even the others, Midoriko, Sango, Miroku, his father Inu Taisho and how he had let them down. He , the great Sesshoumaru Taisho had failed his new family and his mate, the love of his life. When he was about to resign himself to the fate of the poison coursing through his system, he heard their voices calling him back form the darkness, he heard the voice of his mate_.' Don't you die on my Sesshoumaru. My love, come back to me. Please.' _His mate's voice echo to him through the darkness.

Then the most amazing thing happened that Sesshoumaru has seen in all his years, a spectrum of colors appeared to him in balls of light and he recognized them to be the aura's of Kagome and her friends his family, after a few minutes they all transformed into different entities of themselves. He saw a silver taiyoukai that represent his father,a priest warrior that represented Miroku, a ninja in red armor that was no doubt Sango and the brightest of them all Kagome's form as a miko goddess holding a heart highlighted in a blue aura.

'It's not your time Sesshoumaru. Come we are waiting on you.' They all said to himaand pulled towards the light.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the smell of salt and he realized that it was his mate's tears which but him on high alert , along with his beasts. With his sensitive hearing he could hear her heartbeat racing erratically in her chest and he came to the conclusion that she was afraid of him.

"**Mate. Ok." **He asked her, watching her every emotion and move.

Kagome smiled at him, see could see that both of his beasts haven't fully clouded his mid and judgement, Sesshoumaru himself was present as well. 'Yes love. I'm okay." Kagome said with reassurance.

**"Why mate cry."** He said feeling the deep emotions that came from his mate mere seconds ago.

"I was scared." She admitted, knowing that it was no use lying to herself and him.

**"Scared of me?."** He asked silently dreading the answer.

Kagome laughed lightly at his answer as she was standing directly in front of him and waited to see what he would do and she wasn't left wondering for long as she was pulled into his embrace and carefully with his hands he wiped the tears from her eyes and looked her directly in her eyes and she forgot that he was waiting on her answer.

"No. Never love. I was scared that you would never come back to me. I was scared that you would do something that you would do something you would regret." She told him.

At that statement she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flicker between black/red to amber.

"Sesshoumaru." She called to him.

His eyes finally return back to amber as he looked at Kagome like he hadn't seen her in years. "Kagome. My mate. You should always know that you never need to fear me. I love you." He said chuckling slightly at her widen eyes. "Yes I love you. You find that hard to believe after all this time." He asked searching her face for any sign or emotions.

"No I don't my love. I'm sorry, I just had a bad flashback when I seen you like that of a certain someone who did the same thing and he couldn't control it. That's all." She told him. "Don't think for a minute that I'm comparing him to you because you are more that he would ever wish to be. And then some. Kagome said speaking from the heart as she leaned on her toes to kiss him.

Their lips were a inch apart when they felt two auras, one was one that she hadn't felt in a long time and the other was one that she hoped that she would never have to feel ever again.

Sango at this pointed step forward, instantly recognizing the first aura. "Kilala" She said with joy at having her companion coming here. But Sango wonder what she was doing coming here, she left Kilala in Kaede's village and said she would be back for her as she look to the west side and saw Kilala not to far away from where they all were and before she could announced the other one, a strong wind rush through the courtyard as they all look to the sky a saw a large feather.

"Kagura" Kagome growled out and instantly went to her bow and notched a arrow and aimed it at the sky in Kagura's direction, following her with her bow and the notched arrow with holy powers already starting to form at the tip.

Inu Taisho took this time to step forward. "Kagome. Don't kill her. Kagura's here to help us." He said and everyone turned their attention to the great dog demon general.

"Father what are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked him with his amber orbs narrowed at him and unsheathing Tokijin.

Inu Taisho almost wanted to growl in annoyance, but he knew that they all deserve an explanation. "Please. Just waited for her and Kilala to come here and I will explain everything." He promised. "I warn you. Some things you will want to hear and other things you will not. But know this: She is our key to defeat Naraku, weather we like it or not...

**TBC**

_WHAT? Why did Inu Taisho wait so long to tell them. Even with all the mess with Naraku, he should have found some time to tell them. How will the group reacted to Inu Taisho information. Hey Kilala's back and couldn't have been at a more perfect time. Will the group be able to deal with one of Naraku's former minion helping them and how will they take the new about Inuyasha still being alive and a vampire taiyoukai who's apart of Naraku's army and his second in command... Stay tuned to find out and as always...Read and Review._

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_We got you now Naraku, A shocking discovery, two old friends now enemies faceoff, Father and son power. UNTIL NEXT TIME! ( I will be slowly introducing Kilala back into the story between chapter 32 and 33)_


	33. A N

Hey loyal readers it's Zorrander2012, I know I have been gone for a minute when it comes to the stories. A lot has been going on in my life recently, one of them being my uncle who has has surgery on his kidneys recently. I have been staying with him at the hospital and just a few days ago he was released and is now recovering at home.

I want to say that I'm immensley grateful that you guys havent forgotten about me becaue I haven't forgotten about you all either. I have looked over my publised works and seen my mistakes and errors and I promise you all the next story I put out will be ten times better.

I will be back on FF in a couple of weeks to finish To Be Only Yours and have already started to work on a sequel called Mystic Moonlight with my favorite couple (Sesshomaru and Kagome).

I want to say thanks to you all for favoring my story To Be Only Yours that has reached over 60,000 and for also making A Little Christmas Cheer(A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story) a part of the with any pairing community.

See You All Soon

Zorrander2012


	34. Chapter 33

_Hey everybody Im back with a new chapter for __**To Be Only Yours, **__I know it's been a minute but I just needed to take some time of to be with my uncle as most of you know from my Author's Note. Im glad to let everyone know that he is recovering nicely at home and is doing really you all enjoy and thank you all for the continue support!_

_**Flashback:**_

_Inu Taisho took this time to step forward. "Kagome. Don't kill her. Kagura's here to help us." He said and everyone turned their attention to the great dog demon general._

_"Father what are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked him with his amber orbs narrowed at him and unsheathing Tokijin._

_Inu Taisho almost wanted to growl in annoyance, but he knew that they all deserve an explanation. "Please. Just waited for her and Kilala to come here and I will explain everything." He promised. "I warn you. Some things you will want to hear and other things you will not. But know this: She is our key to defeat Naraku, weather we like it or not..._

**Chapter 33:Explain NOW?**

**(Outside The Western Castle)**

"What do you mean Inu Taisho" Kagome asked through clenched teeth to Inu Taisho, not taking her eyes of Kagura even as she jumped down from her feather, her arrow still trained on her. Aimed at her head.

Sango, Miroku and Midoriko were also quick to act as Midoriko glowed a dangerous pink aura as Miroku and Sango drew the weapons. Sango saw Kilala descend moments later and she was overjoyed that she was here, but now was not the time to get into tearful reunions. There were questions that need to be answered and they will be one way or another.

Sesshomaru stepped to Kagome's side with Tokijin still drawn, getting angrier by the second that his father has not still answered. He was about to speak again when Kagura came and stood between Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru who was glaring daggers at each other and if looks could kill then they both would be dead right now.

Kagura knew that she had to play her cards right, she could never blame Sesshomaru and Kagome's group for the hatred that they feel towards her for all that they suffered and went through and the people that they had lost.

She turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru and dropped to a bended knee. "Lord and Lady of The Western Lands. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please hear me speak." Kagura asked and looked into their eyes for conformation to do so.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked to each other and then look to the rest of the group. "Everyone lower your weapons." Sesshomaru commanded , he even put Tokijin back into it's sheath.

Everyone did as what was asked and lowered they weapons, but still kept they weapons and eyes trained on Kagura. Kagura was known for being a tactician of dirty fighting.

Kagome was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had falling in the area." We have agreed to give you permission to speak, and what you have to say better be pleasing to the ears of me and my mate and if you try anything under-handed I will personally dispatch you from this world Kagura." Kagome warned with malice in her voice for the wind sorceress.

Kagura didn't say anything as of yet but just nodded her head to Sesshomaru and Kagome to tell them that she understood.

"Speak." Commanded Sesshomaru.

"First of all, Inuyasha is alive and well." Kugara announced at the gasp and shocked looks of the whole group. "I went back to Naraku's lair to try and retrieve the hearts of Naraku , when I was attacked by him and other vampire taiyoukais." She added and at seeing the question in Sesshomaru's eyes, she quickly answered. "No Lord Sesshomaru, they are not of the same breed as you and your people, this kind are primitive, brutal, destructive and deadly."

Kagome felt her heart do a double take a Kagura's words and she knew her mate could feel it as well, but forced herself to try and stay calm. But there was something she needed to know. "Kagura explain how is Inuyasha alive and what does this with Naraku's lair?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Anger, sadness, disbelief passed through Kagura's eyes in one fleeting moment before she quickly pushed the feelings away. She really didn't want to have to tell Kagome and the others this horrible news. But she knew that if she wanted them to trust her then she was going to have to tell them everything, even if they will not believe it.

Kagura was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a sword being unsheathe.

**"MY MATE ASKED YOU A QUESTION."** Kagome roared at her as Tetusaiga was placed at her throat.

Sesshomaru saw that his mate was losing control of her emotions and knew that if he didn't calm her down, she would kill Kagura in a fit of rage and regret it forever.

"Kagome, my love. Please calm down." Sesshomaru growled softly as he nuzzled he neck and he felt it working.

He turned towards Kagura and nodded to her to continue.

"Do you remember the priestess Tsubaki?" Kagura asked as she seen Kagome eyes widen is surprise. "Kikyo wasnt the one who had a body made out of clay, Inuyasha had went to see Tsubaki some time ago and had the same thing done for him as a back up plan." Kagura told her.

"So what you are saying is-" Kagome asked and Kagura nodded to Kagome. Telling her what she was suspecting was true.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered. But everyone except Midoriko heard it, by most of them being demons.

"What wrong Kagome." Asked Miroku and Sango, they were truly worried about thier friend who looked pale as if she has seen death itself.

"In-Inuyasha is a vampire taiyoukai. When you stabbed him and thought him dead, you were killed a clay version of him." Kagome said looking to Sesshomaru.

Inu Taisho who has been watching the exchange with Kagura talking to Sesshomaru and the others knew that he would have to interject, because what will be said next wouldn't come from Kagura's mouth but his own.

"There is something that I must say to both you Sesshomaru and Kagome." Inu Taisho looked from one to the other. " I have reasons to believe that Inuyasha is Naraku's second in command in his army of vampire taiyoukais. If you think about it, it would seem really consquencedental that Inuyasha was there with other vampire taiyoukais ready to guard the heart."

"Unless that clay version of Inuyasha was just a decoy, and the real Inuyasha was watching waiting for Naraku's order to move and guard the heart." Inu Taisho suggested

"But do we have an exact fix on the locate of the hearts." Miroku asked Kagura.

"Yes the hearts are in Naraku lair underneath the-" Kagura stopped as a noise was heard all around the group.

"GRRRRRRRRRR," A loud thunderous growling was echoing trought the clearing around the group.

"EVERYONE GET READY." Inu Taisho shouted as everyone had there weapons at the ready and glowing red eyes could be seen in every direction all around them...

**TBC**

_I told everyone that I was going to change somethings about my writing. Im not going to be writing no more chapter installments and im not going to be writing no more lengthy speeches after to be continue. Im just going to write the story from here on out...THANKS_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Flashback:**_

_"Unless that clay version of Inuyasha was just a decoy, and the real Inuyasha was watching waiting for Naraku's order to move and guard the heart." Inu Taisho suggested_

_"But do we have an exact fix on the locate of the hearts." Miroku asked Kagura._

_"Yes the hearts are in Naraku lair underneath the-" Kagura stopped as a noise was heard all around the group._

_"GRRRRRRRRRR," A loud thunderous growling was echoing through the clearing around the group._

_"EVERYONE GET READY." Inu Taisho shouted as everyone had there weapons at the ready and glowing red eyes could be seen in every direction all around them..._

**Chapter 34: A Chance At Trust**

Anticipation, adrenaline, fear ,waiting for the unexpected course through the minds of everyone in the group as the made a circle, back to back from each other with their weapons at the ready should one of these vile creatures jump out and attack one or all of them.

"They've got us completely surrounded." Miroku called over his shoulder to everyone else.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Sango replied sarcastically.

"ENOUGH" Sesshoumaru shouted as he was taking the situation that they was in, it was only several of them and from his estimate it must be over 50 pair of eyes watching them. It made him wonder what they were waiting for and why aren't they attacking them now.

Sesshomaru got his answer when he saw a figure appeared to the right of him and Kagome and they couldn't believe their eyes. In front them was Inuyasha, but not the Inuyasha that they knew. He had completely changed, his fire rat robe was no longer red but black his hair was black with red streaks and his eyes were red and black and thier were 2 red stripes on his face.

"Well if it isn't the Kagome the whore and my dick face half-brother." He taunted. "Long time no see." He sneered and then turned to his once father.

"Nice trick you pulled by removing my demon side and turning me human again, but honestly you me a way out, a way to become something better." Inuyasha boasted.

Inu Taisho looked as if he would transform into his true Inu self at any moment, but he quickly reigned in his rage for he knew it would not benefit them in any way. Especially when it came to keeping Kagome safe from Naraku.

"What's the matter you old bastard? Did I hit a nerve." Inuyasha goaded Inu Taisho

Inu Taisho knew what his former son was doing and he was way above that, he would not give Inuyasha the satisfaction of get him riled up into making a mistake.

"What is it that you want you disgrace?" Inu Taisho growled out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kagome and Sesshomaru and he couldn't help but feel his rage intensify even further at what he endure and at what he lost because of those two.

"I'm here for Kagome, Naraku wants her for himself and he is willing to call a truce." Inuyasha stated.

A collective gasp could be heard from the group minus Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru's loud growls of warning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't let that phase him as he continued with what he was saying. " He knows how powerful Kagome had become as a goddess and he wants her for himself and-." Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish as Sesshomaru quickly appeared before him and had Tokijin pointed at his throat.

"Tell me you filth, why shouldn't I gut you right here and now." Sesshomaru asked him barely contain his anger at the images dancing in his mind at his love in the hands of the vile hanyou.

"Because if you kill then my friends here will kill you were you stand." Inuyasha said calmly even when he felt the pointed of Tokijin pressed harder against his throat enough to draw blood.

Kagura couldn't believe what she was hearing, when she thought Naraku couldn't go so low, he would surprise her time and time again. She wouldn't let him or Naraku take Kagome, when Kagome and the others found out that she has left Naraku to help them with his destruction , they could have called her a liar. Even killed her on the spot, and heavens know she deserve worse. But instead they gave her a chance to speak and Inu Taisho had been respectable towards her, no she knew he didn't like her because the pain and trouble she cause for his son and the others but he still treated her with kindness and that was enough for her to make her decision.

If they was ever going to truly trusted her then this is the only way it can be done. Kagura stepped forward.

"If you wanted to take Kagome you will have to come through me, and since I beat you badly last time. This should be a piece of cake." Kagura said confidently.

"Kagura what the hell are you doing." Kagome asked her shocked at what was taking place.

Kagura turned her head towards Kagome briefly and gave a small smile.

"Lady of The West, I can even began telling you all the horrible things that Naraku has done to me and what he plans to do to me knowing that I 'm here with you now helping you. Naraku literally holds my heart in his hands and he could squeeze it and kill me at any time he likes, I don't want to live that life any more, being a prisoner, trapped, caged and abuse. I just want to be free like the wind that I'm suppose to be." Kagura spoke truthfully.

"If I can help you defeat Naraku and end this nightmare once in for all for your trusted and my freedom, then I'll gladly do it. Kagura said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome and everyone else where at a loss for words and didn't know what to say after Kagura's declaration, it was no question of the truth and sincerity of her words.

At that moment Inuyasha decided to interrupt them.

"Aww such a tender moment, but I'm a little pressed for time so can we get on with this shit." He growled out. "What it going to be. Are you going to hand her over Sesshomaru?" He asked

"No." Kagura cut in to say as she took out her fan. "But I'm going to send you to hell permanently." She said as she launched herself at Inuyasha with her fan opened.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS." Was shouted.

TBC


End file.
